Looking for a Fresh Start-Season 1
by MelissaLynne011
Summary: This is my story. Looking for a Fresh Start. It's about a girl name MacKenzie Stewart. She and her mom leave their home behind them and secrets and try to move forward in a new town called Beacon Hills. But she finds that her new home is filled with what she thought she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I yelled.

"What?" my mom asked, walking into my room. "Why aren't you packing?"

She looked around my room. Everything was in its right place.

"Why do we have to move, mom? ...I don't want to move."

"I know, honey, but it's time. It's getting hard to live here."

Boy did I know what she meant.

Guess I should start from the beginning: My name is MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short. I am sixteen years old. I have long dark brown black hair and blue eyes. I am about 5'6" and also very athletic and strong.

I live in San Francisco with my mom. My father died recently in a car accident. It was really hard on my mom and I to be in this house without him. There are constant reminders here and all around San Francisco. So my mom decided to have a change of scenery and she thought it was better too for me.

They didn't exactly know it was me, but it would only be a matter of time before they found out. You see, I am a werewolf and there are hunters out there looking for werewolves.

There were animal attacks and they determined it was a werewolf, but it wasn't me. They don't know who the wolf is.

Anyway I got bit in winter, in January of this year. I will explain more of it later on. But I've been a werewolf for about seven months. It's now August and school will soon be in session, so my mom wanted me to get packing so we could get a move on finding a house and enrolling me in school.

"But I will miss my friends." I said, moaning.

"I know, Kenzie." my mom replied. "But you can keep in touch with them. You know, write, call, text."

"I know." I smiled.

"Plus you can come back at the holidays." she said.

I smiled at that.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, now get packing. I want to get a move on early in the morning."

"Ok, mom."

After my mom left my room, I started putting my clothes in the suitcases. Then I started packing up everything. I put all my belongings in boxes and my backpack. Soon my room was just boxes and suitcases.

"(Wow.)" I thought to myself.

My room looked so different. Empty. The next morning, I helped my mom load our belongings into the moving van and our jeep Cherokee. Soon, we did one last sweep on the house. It looked so different. Nothing personal left. My room looked like no one had ever been in there for the last sixteen years. I went outside, went into the jeep and sat in the passenger's seat.

"So mom?" I asked slowly, confused.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at me because of my confusion.

"Why do we have a moving van? I mean, we don't have a house yet do we? ...Or are they just putting it in storage for us?"

My mom looked at me and then broke out into a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise... But I found a really nice house in Beacon Hills."

I just looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's two floors instead of our one house. It has 3 bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Also a den, parlor, living room and kitchen and a dining room. It also has an attic and basement. I know it's a little big, but it's nice and spacious. I checked it out when you were in school. If you really don't like it, we can look for another."

"No, I'm sure it's fine."

She smiled and squeezed my hand and I smiled back. So we started on our way.

"So Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Also, I already enrolled you into the school there, so when we get there and school starts, all you got to do is get your schedule."

"Ok."

...And then we continued on our way to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep on the way to Beacon Hills. I didn't realize how tired I actually was. I soon started dreaming. I was running through the streets of San Francisco. I ran to the park and around it. It was getting dark out, but I love running at night. I don't know what it is about running at night but I do. I love running under the midnight blue sky and under the stars. Also under full moons. Which tonight, is one. I jogged around the park once and was about to take a second lap and I suddenly heard a howl.

I jerked awake. My mom swerved the car, but got it back in the right lane.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I fell asleep and ...and I dreamt of running in the park." I answered shakily. "I mean nothing happened. I was just running and heard a howl and then woke up."

"Oh, wow." said my mom. "It's ok."

"But it's not ok!" I mumbled. "Because it happened. There was a wolf and he bit me! And now I am a freakin' werewolf. I am cursed."

My mom reached over and picked my left hand up and held it in her's.

"I know." she replied softly. "Like I said earlier, when it first happened, we'll get through this. It will be fine."

"But how can you be so calm?" I asked. "I mean I am a werewolf. A... monster."

"I explained this all to you. ...Let's not talk about this right now."

She looked back to the road and concentrated on the drive. I looked out the window. I thought about when I got bit. I was running out of the park and into the street to go home. I heard a howl. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I thought maybe it was just a dog, because there were no wolves in California. Haven't been for ...well I don't know, it's been a long time. But suddenly something came out of an alley way and attacked me. It clamped down on my side and dragged me into the alley way. I screamed and kicked at it. I looked at it, but it was so dark. I couldn't see much. All I saw were ruby red eyes and blackness.

After it bit me, I screamed and kicked at it again. I managed to kick it in it's nose and while it howled, I got up and quickly ran out of the alley way and down to my house. I looked behind me and surprisingly it wasn't behind me ...wasn't following me. I got to my house and looked at my shirt. It was ripped and bloody. I lifted it slowly. My side was hurting so bad and bleeding pretty good. I saw the teeth marks. I felt like crying, it hurt so much, but I bit back the tears and ran into the house. My mom was still awake, while my dad was asleep.

"Oh, Kenzie, what happened?" she asked.

"I... I..."

I started and lifted my shirt up at the side and she gasped.

"I was running home and something bit me."

I started and told her all that happened. It was my mom after all. I couldn't not tell her. She gasped again and then dragged me to the bathroom and I took my shirt off and she got out the peroxide and starting cleaning up the bite and put gauze and bandages on the wound. While she was doing that, my dad came and saw what was going on. He was afraid for me but also mad at the wild animal. He called the police and animal control.

"Kenzie?"

I heard a voice. I realized my mom was looking at me. I looked back at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok, hun?"

"Yes, just thinking back. What did you ask?"

She gave me a concerned look and a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. That dream made me..." I stated.

"It's ok. But I asked what you wanted to eat."

I realized we were in the drive thru at a Burger King.

"Uhm... I'll take chicken nuggets and some French fries." I replied, "...And a coke."

"Ok. Any sauces for the nuggets?"

"Of course ...ranch!"

I love my ranch with nuggets. She ordered. After we got our food, we ate it in the parking lot.

"If we're not driving, why didn't we eat inside?" I asked.

"I didn't really think you wanted to. You seem distracted. Plus I ...well I didn't shower." my mom answered.

I giggled.

"I didn't either. And yeah... I don't really want to be around people right now. I just feel as if they all..." I started but trailed off.

"...Are hunters?" my mom finished and I nodded. "Well, don't worry. They are all back in San Francisco. They are no where near Beacon Hills."

I smiled. After we ate and about an hour later, we arrived in Beacon Hills. I got out of the car and stretched. I looked at the house. The siding was all white and light gray shingles. The front was made of bricks. In the front yard was a big oak tree. I helped my mom and the movers moving our stuff into our house. Soon it looked livable and habitable.

I went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. I saw a room in a hunter green color with a pale green carpet. Too much like the outdoors. I looked into another one and saw a peach colored room with an off white carpet. It also had a window seat. Awesome. I looked in the last bedroom. It was huge. It had two windows. It was painted a pale blue/violet. Nah, I want the peach room. So I told my mom and we put in my belongings.

I unpacked my suitcases. Soon my room was perfect. I loved it. I sat on the window seat staring out at the street below. Kids were riding bikes, and parents were right behind them. This could be a good thing ...a fresh start and no hunters. No werewolves either. Least this was what I was hoping. Little did I know there was another werewolf, an Alpha and soon to be one more werewolf to be added.


	3. Chapter 3

After we got all settled into our new house, I decided to go for a jog. It was daylight, so I figure it couldn't hurt. Ever since I got bit, I haven't jogged at night. I don't know why, but I haven't. It's not like I really have anything to be afraid of, but then again I guess I do. I am so afraid of hunters being out and also of the Alpha. It's weird, you know? The Alpha bit me, but I have no idea who he is. After I was bit, I never went outside at night and it seemed the Alpha disappeared. He didn't come looking for me. Strange.

I changed into knit shorts and a pale blue tank top. I laced up my blue under armour sneakers. I threw my hair into a messy hair tie, then I headed downstairs. My mom was watching TV.

"I'm going to go for a jog. Is that ok, mom?"

"Sure. Be careful though."

"Of course."

Then I headed outside. I jogged down the road and soon came to the Beacon Hills Preserve. I started jogging through the woods. It was really quiet here and peaceful. It also felt a little eerie, but I kept jogging. I mean I was a werewolf after all, the predator, so I could pretty much take anything out here.

I jogged further into the woods and saw a fallen log, so I sat on it to rest and catch my breath. I suddenly heard a noise. I got up and looked around but I didn't see anything. I heard branches snap. Again, I looked around and there was no one. It started to get colder in the woods, so I thought to walk back the way I came and soon saw a man and a woman. They looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

They were obviously hikers.

"A... A... dead b-body." said the woman, stuttering.

"Well, half a dead body." specified the man.

My breath suddenly caught.

"Come on!" said the man, pulling on my arm.

"Why?" I asked, dumbly.

I'm not scared. I seen dead bodies before, but figured better not to tell them.

"Did you hear me? There's a dead half of a body back there and whatever killed it, may still be out here." he said.

I figured it was better not to argue, so I followed the couple. They got into their jeep and offered me a ride. They wouldn't take "no" for an answer, but I told them I like jogging. So once they knew I was on my way home from jogging and wouldn't go into the woods, they left too. They headed for the Beacon Hills Police Department.

I jogged home. When I arrived, my mom had a salad made.

"I ordered pizza from Domino's. It should be here soon." she said.

"Ok. Sounds good! I'm going to wash up and then I will be out."

So I headed in and took a shower. Then when I was done, the pizza was here and the two of us started eating.

Later at night, when I knew my mom was asleep, I snuck out. She was exhausted from the long drive and moving in. I don't think she'd care but since I hadn't wanted to jog at night in a long time, she might worry and ask questions. But I didn't want to have to say I wanted to check on the dead half of the body. And really I don't know why I wanted to check it out. I just did. Some kind of instinct made me want to. So I put on my black knit jogging pants and a black tee and a black hoodie. Then jumped out the spare bedroom window by the tree. I then jogged up to the Preserve and ran through the woods.

As I jogged, I saw two people ahead of me. I couldn't see them too good, as it was dark and cloudy. I ran off to the left and started jogging that way. Why would anyone be out in the woods this late? I then moved a little closer to them, but not enough that they would notice me. I listened to hear what they were saying.

"We're seriously doing this, Stiles?" I heard the first boy ask.

He had on a red zippered hoodie and light blue jeans. The hood was up on his hoodie, so I couldn't see what he looked like, other than he looked tall and skinny. The other boy, who I presumed was obviously Stiles, was shorter and had short copped hair. He had on a blue jacket and dark blue jeans. He turned around and looked at the other boy. I could tell that they were boys and they looked to be my age.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." said Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right! 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." he replied.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." the other boy answered.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Hey, Stiles..."

Yes, Scott?" he asked.

So the other boy's name was Scott. I couldn't see what he looked like. His side was towards me and like I said, with the hood up it was hard to see anything. Even with my wolf eyes, I couldn't tell what he looked like.

"Just out of curiosity... Which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Ooohhh." Stiles dragged it out. "I didn't even think about that."

They continued walking. I followed but opposite them and in the shadows. I figured, they were looking for the body too, but don't know what half. Well that's just great, don't know what half we're looking for. Although, you're probably were wondering, since I am a wolf, why don't I just sniff it out. Well, I did try to sniff, but couldn't smell it from where I was at, so I figured I'd just follow the boys.

"And... uh... what if whoever killed the body is still out here?!" Scott asked and said the last part loudly.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's... comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention detail."

"I know."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I mean it's just too funny. They were out here looking for half a body and had no details of what half.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear that?" I heard Scott ask.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"I... I thought I heard a laugh."

"(Uh-oh.)" I thought.

I hid behind a tree.

"No, I didn't." Stiles said. "Come on."

They both started walking. I silently kept following.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, uh?" Scott said.

Oh, wow... Scott has asthma. Not good. I heard him wheezing a little and then he took a breath from the inhaler he had. They kept walking and soon I saw flashlights and I looked to the boys. I saw them duck down and were hiding. I quickly ducked down too and saw a lot of police officers. There must have been a search party looking for the dead half of body. There were also big German Shepherds, so I backed up a little bit. I didn't want them to sense me and start going nuts. As I was heading back through the woods, I saw Stiles started running and Scott was following him. But I'm not sure how far they got, because like I said, I started heading back.

It started to rain, so I jogged through the woods. But soon the ground got slippery, so I slowed down to a walk. I stopped to catch my breath and I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around and... well, no one was there. I thought someone was following me. I hid behind a tree and saw Scott coming this way, so I walked away as quickly and quietly as I could. I didn't want to scare him and have him ask a bunch of questions.

Soon I heard a noise and looked behind me. I gasped and took off running. There were a bunch of deer charging this way, so I ran and ran to the right. They just went straight. Crazy. But as I was jogging to the road, I thought about the deer. Something must be out there to scare them like that. But what that could be, I didn't know and I wasn't about to find out. I ran to the road and ran all the way home. I no longer cared to find the body and see what happened to it. Besides, the rain picked up.

When I got home, I climbed the tree and jumped quietly into the spare bedroom. I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and threw them in a corner in my room and put on warm pajamas. I wish I could dry my hair, but the hair dryer would make noise and then my mom would know I was outside. As soon as I laid on my bed, I feel asleep.

The next morning, I took a shower and dried my hair. I left my hair hanging down. I put on a pair of light blue denim jeans, a light pink tee and my under armour shoes. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" my mom asked and I groaned.

"Not really."

My mom laughed.

"I know, it'll be hard being the new kid, but maybe there will be another new kid and it won't be so bad. In fact, I'm sure it won't be hard for you and... you will make a lot of friends and do great."

I smiled back at her.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem and I mean it."

We haven't gotten a chance to get me a car yet, so I rode my bicycle to school. I rode it to the bike rack. As I was chaining it up, I seen another bike being pulled up to bike rack. I looked and saw a boy take off his helmet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and skinny. I had a feeling I seen him somewhere before, but how? I just moved here and haven't met anyone. But as he was taking off the helmet, I saw a gray Porsche pull up and the driver opened the door and hit the boy. The guy just stared at the driver and the he glared at the dark haired boy. The driver was shorter and had blond hair and blue eyes. He closed the door and I heard him say:

"Dude... Watch the paint."

I stood up and glared back at him. I knew I should let it go, but I could tell this guy was a jerk and needed to be told.

"Look, you're the one who hit him with your door." I started. "So why don't you watch your own paint!"

The brown haired boy smirked and the blond haired boy glared at me. He was going to say something, but another guy called him over. He glared a few more seconds and then headed off.

"Thanks." said the brown haired boy.

"No problem." I said. "He seemed like a jerk."

"He can be." he said. "Well most of the time."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jackson Whittemore. Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"No, me and my mom just moved here." I replied. "I'm MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short. How about you?"

"Nice to meet you, Kenzie. I'm Scott. ...Scott McCall."

So that's who he was and why he seemed familiar. I seen him in the woods last night.

"Nice to meet you, Scott."

He smiled.

"Well, I need to head to the office, to get my schedule. See you later?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered smiling.

I then took off to the office. As I was walking in, I was thinking about Scott. I could smell him and he smelled different from his scent last night, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Hello, you must be Allison Argent." said the secretary.

"Uhm, no."

"Oh, ok. MacKenzie Stewart." she replied.

"Yes."

"Ok, sorry about that. We have two new students this year and I haven't met either of you. So, MacKenzie. Here is your schedule and your locker combination. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

I took my schedule and information and headed out. I headed to my locker to try it out and I got it open first try. I closed it and looked to my right and there was Jackson.

"(Great! His locker is close to mine.)" I thought.

He saw me and came up.

"So, who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. But you were the one who hit him with the door. And I think I am Kenzie. And who are you?" I asked, kind of sarcastically.

"I'm Jackson Whittemore, the captain of the lacrosse team. I am also the most popular guy in Beacon Hills."

"Oh, ok." I said, smirking.

...But I didn't doubt any of what he said. If he wasn't such a jerk I would of thought he was cute.

"So, Kenzie. You're new here right? Where'd you move from?"

"Yes, I'm new and it's none of your business where I am from."

I started to walk away and he went to grab my wrist, but I grabbed his first and gave it a little twist.

"Never ever try to grab my wrist." I growled.

He seemed to like it, so I left him go and walked away to go to... I looked at my schedule: Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

In my Spanish class there was Jackson and a girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was short and kind of petite. He introduced her as Lydia Martin.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi." was all she said.

I had this feeling like she was assessing me and didn't like me. It was like she was threatened by me and thought I was going to take Jackson from her. She told me about her and Jackson's relationship three times.

"So..." Lydia drawled out. "...Kenzie... Where did you move from?"

I saw Jackson looking interested and sighed. Might as well tell them. I'm sure they'd find out sooner or later and really, what is the big deal?

"I moved from San Francisco."

"Really?" asked Jackson.

"Why?" asked Lydia, curiously.

"My dad died in a horrible car accident and it was hard on my mom and I to stay there. We were constantly reminded of him everywhere."

"I'm sorry" said Jackson.

Lydia nodded in agreement with Jackson.

"Thanks."

Then class began. After Spanish I headed off to English. Scott was in this class and so was Stiles. I remembered him from the woods.

"Kenzie, hi."

Stiles just looked at him. I sat in back of Stiles. He was next to Scott. There was an empty seat behind Scott, but I didn't sit there.

"So..." started Stiles. "...You two know each other?"

"We met in the parking lot." I explained.

"Yeah, at he bike rack." specified Scott.

"Oh, right. You were the one who told Jackson off." Stiles said, looking excited.

I looked at Scott who shrugged.

"It's ok." I said. "Yeah, he was being a jerk to Scott, so he needed to be told."

Stiles laughed.

"I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Stiles."

"You too... Kenzie? Is that what Scott said?"

"Yes, I'm Kenzie. My real name is MacKenzie, but I like Kenzie better."

"Kenzie is a good name."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Then our teacher said:

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

So we all started looking at it and read over it.

I suddenly heard a phone ringing and looked around the room, but it didn't seem to be coming from the class. I saw Scott looking around too. Apparently he heard it too, but how? Soon I heard a voice and I looked out the window. Scott was looking out too. Outside on a bench was a skinny, dark brunette hair girl. She was searching through her bag and talking to her mom.

I could hear her. I am a werewolf after all. Soon our Guidance Counselor came out and took her into the school. I could hear them coming down the hall and I heard her say she was from San Francisco, too. I dont' remember her though. Strange. The door opened and they came in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please, do your best to make her feel welcome." he said.

Then left and Allison sat behind Scott, who gave her a pen. Now I know. He had heard all that too. He listened what she was saying on the phone. She looked confused at him, as she took the pen. Also, so this is Allison Argent, the one who the secretary thought I was at first. I stared at Scott as he stared at Allison.

So he heard her, but how? Then I made sure no one was watching and I sniffed the air. I suddenly smelled it. There was another werewolf in the classroom and I was betting it was Scott. It had to be. I mean, the way he acted just now, looking out the window and gave Allison the pen, that she told her mom she forgot.

...And I remembered this morning when I was near Scott. He had a different smell than he did in the woods. So that mean, he was bitten and... and... I suddenly felt numb, dizzy, lightheaded. If he was bitten and a werewolf, that means the Alpha must be near. I suddendly felt sick too. I thought I escaped the Alpha. I will have to talk to Scott sometime later.


	6. Chapter 6

After English I went to math and then gym class. Then I headed to lunch. I got my food and was looking around to see where to sit. I saw Stiles and Scott at a table, so I walked over to them. I wanted to talk to Scott anyway. I sat down and Scott and Stiles stopped talking and stared as I sat down.

"It's ok I sit here, isn't it?"

"S... sure." Scott said, slowly.

I started eating.

"So, where did you move from?" asked Stiles.

"San Francisco."

"That's cool!"

"Why?" Scott asked. "I mean... if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't. My father died in a car accident. My mom and I thought it'd be a good idea to move. Too many reminders of my dad."

I was trying to think of how to question Scott, but then I'm sure Stiles probably already knows.

"Oh, Sorry to hear that." said Stiles. "My mom died too, a few years ago."

"Sorry." I said.

I didn't know what else to say.

"It's ok." he answered

We all were silent for a little. I didn't know exactly how to start, so I kept quiet.

The rest of the day flew by. After lunch I had History, free period, Chemistry and Economics. After that, I went to my locker. Jackson was there with Lydia.

"So, you coming to practice?" he asked.

"Practice for what?"

"Lacrosse. I'm captain."

"He is really good. You should come, and watch. Keep me company." said Lydia.

"Come on." he said.

"I won't take no for an answer." she said and pulled me by my arm.

So I followed the two of them and we headed to Allison's locker. Jackson was asking her to come with us too, to watch practice.

"Sure." she answered.

I looked over and saw Scott, Stiles and some girl talking. Then the four of us headed out to the field.

I sat on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia and Jackson went to the field. I saw Scott on the sideline with Stiles, but then coach Finstock gave Scott a bigger lacrosse stick and told him he was going to go into goalie, so Scott headed over to goalie's net.

"Who is that?" asked Allison, looking at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" asked Lydia.

"He's in my English class."

Scott looked like he could hear us, and really he could, if he was indeed a werewolf like I think.

"That's Scott McCall. I met him this morning. Plus, yeah, we're all in English together." I replied.

The coach blew the whistle and Scott started acting funny and covering his ears and soon got a ball hit into his mask. Everyone laughed. But soon Scott was ready, and caught the next player's ball. We cheered. Then he caught a few more. Everyone seemed surprised. Jackson came, ran and threw the ball. Scott caught it and we all jumped up and cheered. Jackson glared at us and Lydia just smiled at him.

After practice I went home. My mom wasn't there. She was out grocery shopping and looking for a job. So I put my backpack in my room and changed into my black knit jogging pants and a pale pink tank top. I pulled my hair up and tied my sneakers. I left my mom a note in case she got home before I got back. I jogged down the streets and then I got to Beacon Hills Preserve. I ran into the woods and onto a path. I came to a creek and crossed it. Then ran some more across the path and I came out to a burnt house.

"(Oh, wow.)" I thought myself.

I wonder who lived here. I heard a branch crack, so I turned away from the house, but no one was there. I looked around and then back to the house. I jumped and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked on the porch and there was a boy standing there. He looked a few years older than me. He was tall and looked muscular. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket. He hopped off the porch and walked towards me.

"What do you think you're doing, huh? This is private property."

I knew he should scare me, with how he was glaring at me, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry, but there's no sign. No private property sign. So... I can jog here if I'd like."

He didn't like my answer and came closer to me. The guy glared down at me and I glared up at him. He was like 3-4 inches taller than me.

"Get off my property!" he yelled, menacingly.

"No!" I said right back, standing my ground.

He reached out to shove me, but I grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards. He didn't fall though. He caught his balance, looking at me surprised. Then looked grumpy again.

"Another one?!" he growled.

I looked at him confused, but then I smelled it.

"Y... you're a werewolf! You... bit... me!" I stammered. "W... what other one?"

"Yes, I'm a werewolf. But..." he started.

I ran full force into him and knocked him down. He kicked his legs and tripped me.

"You... do... not... want to fight me!" he said slowly.

Soon he started fighting, but suddenly stopped.

"Ok... enough!" he said. "You're a werewolf. How long?"

"How long what?" I asked confused.

"How long have you been a werewolf? You seem in control. Strong." he grumbled.

"Oh... About seven months. I got bit in January."

"Seven months?" he asked surprised. "You've been a wolf seven months and I've never sensed you? How is that possible? tell me."

"Not until you tell me who are you..."

"I'm Derek Hale."

"Ok, Derek. I was living in San Francisco. One night in January I was jogging and on the way home, I was dragged into an alley way and got bit. I got away and ran home. I showed my bite mark to my mom and she cleaned it out and that was that... Until the next afternoon. She went to clean it and it was completely healed. We didn't know what to make of it, until full moon and then we found out. I thought that was it, but my parents were ok with it and loved me. They helped me learn all we could and as I went along I learned."

"Ok. Who bit you?" asked Derek. "It wasn't me. Only an Alpha can and I'm not an Alpha. I'm a Beta."

"That's the thing... The mystery. All I saw in the alley was black and red eyes. The Alpha bit me and I kicked it in the nose and ran. I haven't seen it since." I replied.

Derek just stared. He seemed surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I just don't understand. Why bite you and then disappear?"

"I don't know. So... who's the Alpha?"

"I don't know. I really don't." he replied.

"Ok, so... you're a Beta. I'm... not really sure. I don't have a pack. You were bitten..." I started, but Derek cut me off.

"No, I wasn't bitten. I was born this way."

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed. "...So... who's this other werewolf? You said there's another one."

"There'a an Alpha somewhere. Then me and the other werewolf are Betas. You're a Beta too. You'll be in my pack. But anyway... It's Scott McCall. I saw him this afternoon with a friend in these woods. I could sense him."

"I knew it. I sensed Scott at school, but wasn't sure."

"Yeah." was all Derek said.

It was silent for a little. Soon my phone beeped. I got a text. It was from Lydia.

"(Party... Friday night. My house. Come... It'll be lots of fun.)"

Then it started to ring.

"My mom." I said, and answer it. "Hi, mom!"

"Hey, I'm unpacking groceries and got hoagies for supper. Where are you at?"

"Jogging. I'll be home soon."

Then we hung up.

"Well, Derek. It was nice meeting you."

He nodded and headed back to the burnt house.


	8. Chapter 8

Later at night, I was in my room at my desk. I was on my laptop and emailing my friends back home. I suddenly heard a noise and spun my computer chair around. I almost screamed, but it got caught in my throat as I was also surprised. Derek was in my bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Did my mom let you in?"

"No, she didn't. I climbed the side of the house and came in your window."

I looked at my window. It was open.

"You never told me your name." Derek said.

"You never asked."

"No. I guess I didn't. So... what is your name?"

"MacKenzie Stewart. Kenzie for short."

Derek sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Where'd you move from?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know more about me?"

"Well, you're a werewolf in Beacon Hills. And even though I said, you're a Beta with me. I want to know you. Be your friend."

"Ok. I was born and raised in San Francisco."

"Ok... and you got bit this year? In January?"

"Yes."

"So... You got bit and went home. Your parents... were ok with it?"

"Well, after I was bit... I went home. My mom was awake. She looked at me and I was a mess so I told her what happened. I can't lie to my mom. So, Yeah... I told her all what had happen in the alley way... Like I said, I told her I was jogging and on the way home I got bit. She cleaned out the bite. While she was doing that, my dad came downstairs and I told him too. He called in the police and animal control. But that was it. They looked for the animal that did it, but they couldn't seem to find it. They figured it went back up to the mountains."

"But, it was the Alpha?"

"Apparently so. I mean, on the full moon, I grew canines and long claws. Ears got pointy and face... well, changed."

"Ok. I just don't undestand why the Alpha didn't come back for you. Why turn you and not make you a part of his pack?"

"That's what I don't get." I replied. "...But after I got bit, I never went out at night for awhile. It wasn't until I got to Beacon Hills that I went out at night."

"Ok. What did you do at full moons? I mean, you turned, right?"

"Yes, I turned. Well to start, when I turned I would jump out my window and run to the mountains. But then after awhile, my parents would lock me in the basement in a steel vault. I'm not sure what I will do now in Beacon Hills. We will see. But wait... What did you mean... did I turn? Don't you turn?"

"No, I can stay in control." Derek replied. "Your mom's coming. We'll talk again."

Then he jumped out the window and my mom came in.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Have a good night, sweetie."

"You too, mom."

She closed the door and I finished on the computer and shut it down. I got my pajamas on, then looked out the window. I was hoping Derek was there, but he wasn't, so I crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon it was Friday night and that meant... PARTY! but first, I was at school and need to find a date to this party. I didn't want to be the new girl and show up at the dance alone.

I saw a boy by his locker. I learned his name was Danny. He was on the lacrosse team and he was really cute. Tall, muscular and has black hair and brown eyes. I went up to him.

"Hey, Danny. You going to the party?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's cool. Do you want to go with me?" I asked, casually.

"No."

"Why not? don't you like me?" I cut him off.

"Um... Kenzie... Yes, I like you."

"Ok." I dragged out.

"...But only as a friend. You are pretty, but... I'm gay. I like boys."

I felt heat go into my face. I was so embarrassed.

"It's ok. You're new and you didn't know." said Danny.

...But I didn't listen to the rest. I just walked out of the school.

"Wrong way."

I heard a voice. It was Mr. Harris.

"I... I just felt dizzy and needed some fresh air. But don't worry, I'll go back in for first period.

He nodded and went in the school. Stiles was coming up the sidewalk.

"Hey, Kenzie."

"Hey, Stiles!"

"Are you ok? Your face... looks red."

"I'm fine."

My cheeks still felt hot. Stiles just stared at me.

"Ok, I just asked someone to go to the dance and he said no. He's gay! And for some reason I got embarrassed. I shouldn't be, because I am new and had no idea he was. But I am."

"Danny?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. You're new and Danny doesn't go around announcing it."

Then Stiles gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks... So do you have a date for the party?"

"No, I don't." he said.

"No girls you like?"

"Well, I like Lydia, but she's with Jackson."

"What does she see in him? He's a jerk! And I only met him like five days ago."

Stiles laughed.

"He is. I don't know."

The bell rang.

"Do you want to go to the dance?" I asked Stiles, as we were heading into the school.

"Together?"

"Sure! Why not?

Stiles just grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. What could go wrong?

Later that night I was up in my room getting ready for the party. I threw on a loose black skirt and put on a pale pink bluse. Then I wore my wedge sandals. I curled my hair and let it hang down. I added some eye shadow and lip gloss and then headed downstairs. Stiles was there. I smiled at him.

"Wow! You look beautiful." he said.

I smiled bigger.

"Thanks."

My mom took some pictures.

"Ok, you two have fun. I probably won't be home. I'm working late shift." my mom said.

Mom got a job at the hospital. She works with Scott's mom.

"Ok. We will." I said. "Have a good night at work."

I gave my mom a hug and then Stiles and I headed on our way to the party.

As soon as we got there, we started to dance. I looked over and saw... Derek? I blinked and he was gone. So I shook my head and focused on Stiles.

"Do you want a drink?" Siles asked after few songs.

"Sure!"

He headed off. I was in the house, but felt funny... like I was changing.

"(No! This can't be happening!)" I thought.

I tried to control my breathing. I clenched a fist and tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working and I headed outside. I needed to get out of here, but how? I couldn't ask Stiles. He doesn't know. But Scott, suddenly pushed past me and headed to his car, so I followed him. He unlocked the car and as he was getting in the driver's side, I got in the passenger one. He looked surprised and then winced. He was definitely changing.

"Kenzie!" he groaned out. "Get out!"

He was clenching his fist.

"Just drive!" I growled. "It's ok. Please!"

He must saw something in my eyes, because he nodded and drove off. He drove to his house and got out of the car. He ran out and into his house. I ran to mine and up to my room. I'm so thankful for my mom working late. I shut the door and felt the change coming. Then I jumped out the window and ran down the road. I ran into the Preserve and into the woods. I saw a jacket on a branch of the nearest tree, but kept going. Then I fell to my knees and saw my fingers turn into claws and felt my ears turn too.

"No!" I moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

I soon heard voices and got up and ran to them. I saw it was Derek and Scott. They were inches apart from each other.

"Where is she?" asked Scott.

"She's safe. From you." Derek replied.

"What did you do with her?"

"Ssssh... Be quiet... Too late. They're already here."

I quickly ran up to them. They were a lot closer. I looked around and suddendly an arrow shot Scott in the arm. He cried out in pain. His arm was stuck to the tree.

"Take him!" said a hunter.

Then I saw Derek take down one of the hunters, so I took down the other one and Derek helped Scott. They ran away and I followed them.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

I was too shaken up to answer, so good thing Derek was here to answer him.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you. You did this to me!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, he didn't!" I said, but they ignored me.

"Is it really that bad, Scott?... that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it!"

"You will, and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it."

Derek looked at me.

"You too."

I just stared. I wanted to say something, but Derek continued...

"So, you, me and Kenzie are family now. Brothers and a sister."

Scott slid down the tree and sat on the ground, rubbing his arm. Derek started walking away, so I followed him. Scott was back to his human self and I guessed he headed home. I was controlling my breathing and felt myself relaxing. I thought of my mom and I shifted back to my normal human self. Derek glared at me as I followed him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to be alone. Mom won't be home until tomorrow morning."

We got to his house, he opened the door and let me go in first. Then he followed me in. I looked around.

"What happened?"

"Fire." replied Derek. "Killed my family."

The tone he used meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"What about you?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. Confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said you were able to control it..."

"No. I never said that. I always turned. I said, I'd jump out the window or was locked up. How do you stay in control and not change?"

"I have an anchor that helps me."

"An anchor?" I asked.

"Yes. It's something or someone that pulls you back to yourself. Keeps you calm, takes the anger away."

"Like my mom. I thought of her and changed back."

He nodded.

"Also pain keeps you human too."

"Wow. Can you help me? Teach me to control it and not change?" I asked yawning.

"I can... try. But not tonight. Go to sleep."

I laid on the couch and fell asleep. Derek must of put a blanket on me over night, because when I woke up, I had one over me. I looked at my cell phone. 6.45 AM. I got up and stretched. I looked around for Derek, but didn't see him.

"Um... Derek... I'm going home, so my mom doesn't ask questions. Thanks for everything."

I wasn't sure if he was around or not. I headed home. I changed into my pajamas and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up around 10 AM. My mom was sleeping yet. I really needed to talk to her, but I didn't disturb her. Later, when she woke up, she came downstairs.

"How was the party? Did you... turn?"

"Party was fine until... yeah. I got out of there in time. I ran to the woods."

"Good. No one in the woods?"

I didn't answer right away.

"What, honey? You can tell me anything." my mom replied, concerned.

"Well, there are two more werewolves. They're... nice. They're Betas."

"And you're an... Omega? Or a Beta too?"

"The one I met the first day said I was a Beta. Part of his pack. So is the other. But we have no clue to who the Alpha is."

"Well, that's good. Right? You're not alone."

"Yes, that's good."

My mom could detect something was wrong.

"Kenzie? What is it?" my mom asked, then she gasped. " Oh, no... hunters?"

I couldn't speak. Tears started rolling down. My mom came over and hugged me.

"Oh, Kenzie. I'm so sorry they're here. But don't worry, we won't let them figure it out. Plus, I'm sure your... pack will protect you."

I just cried.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday, the day went by in a blur. In the afternoon, I headed to the parking lot. I saw Allison get into the SUV and then saw a man, who I presumed was her dad, shut the door. He smiled at Scott and I gasped quietly. It was one of the hunters from the woods. Allison's father... was... a... hunter. Scott turned around after they left.

"Kenzie?" he asked worriedly. "Kenzie?"

He shook my shoulder, slightly and I shook my head.

"Scott..."

He looked at me, worried.

"Are you ok, Kenzie?"

"Yes. Uhm...we need to talk."

"After practice. I need to go to practice."

I followed him to the field and I sat on the bleachers watching practice. Scott fell to the ground and then got up. I soon heard coach Finstock say:

"McCall's going to do it again. McCall's going to do it again."

So Scott ran and plowed into Jackson, that was holding his shoulder.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought.

Soon I saw Stiles by Scott who was kneeling on the ground. Suddenly they took off towards the boys locker room. I got up and followed. Little did we know, Derek was on the sideline of the field watching. I hesitated outside the boys locker room, but then headed inside. I went to the back and I saw Stiles spraying Scott with a fire extinguisher.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked shakily.

"You... tried to kill me. You changed and tried to kill me."

"I'm... sorry. I don't...know."

"It's the anger. Your pulse rising. Like a trigger." said Stiles.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't notice."

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. I don't think you should play on Saturday." Stiles said.

I walked in and surprised them.

"You'd play and risk soneone getting killed?" I asked. "No, he's right. You can't play."

"But I'm first line." Scott whined.

I felt bad for him, because I could tell he was really bummed.

"Not anymore." Stiles said.

Scott put his head in his hands. It was silent for a few minutes, but then Stiles seemed to remember I was in the boys locker room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... I..."

I heard boy's voices, so quickly walked towards the door. I ignored the whistles and cat calls.

My mom was working the late shift again, so I was home alone, but decided to go over to Scott's. I knocked on the door. His mom answered.

"Hi!"

"Hi. I'm a friend of Scott's."

"Nice to meet you. It's Allison, right?"

"No. I'm Kenzie."

"Oh, sorry. Scott's up in his room."

"Thanks, Mrs McCall."

I headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Scott said.

I went in. Scott was surprised to see me.

"Kenzie?"

"Hi. I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

His computer made a noise.

"Hold on."

He answered the skype and it was Stiles.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"(Jackson has separated shoulder. So everyone, is pretty much counting on you on Saturday)." Stiles answered.

"Hi, Stiles!" I said over Scott's shoulder.

"(Kenzie. Hi. What are you doing at Scott's?)"

"I have something to say." I replied.

I was going to start when Scott and I noticed Stiles was typing something:

"(It looks like...)" he wrote.

"Looks like what?" I asked.

Scott said the same thing.

"...Someone is behind you."

"Duh... I'm behind Scott..." I said.

But I was shoved aside and I saw Derek. He pushed Scott up against the wall. He was yelling at Scott for almost transforming in front of the crowd and lacrosse players. I tried to pull Derek off Scott, but he was strong and pushed me aside. I glared at Derek, but dropped it. He was right. We couldn't have Scott changing in front of everyone.

"I saw you on the field!"

"What are you talking about?! yelled Scott.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And it is not just the hunters after us. It's everyone!"

"But... they didn't see anything. I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in the game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself!" Derek growled.

Then he headed off.

"Is everything ok?" Stiles asked on Skype after awhile.

"Yes." Scott replied. "It was Derek."

He groaned.

"Well, let's not talk about Derek anymore." I suggested. "I have something to say."

"Oh, that's right." Stiles said.

"It'd be easier in person. Can you come over, Stiles? To Scott's house?"

"Sure!"

When Stiles was here, Scott sat on the computer chair and I sat on the bed. Stiles sat next to me on the bed. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm a... werewolf."

They both just stared at me and Stiles laughed. Scott did too, but then stopped and looked serious.

"Oh, wow, Kenzie." Scott said, almost to himself. "You're the Kenzie Derek was talking about in the woods on Friday..."

Stiles looked confused, but then like he got it. Scott must of told him about Friday.

"Oh, wow. You're a werewolf?" Scott asked. "How long?"

"Yeah, did Derek bite you too?" asked Stiles.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf. I've been a werewolf for about seven months... And, no... Derek didn't bite me, the Alpha did."

"Seven months?!" exclaimed Scott. "Start from the beginning."

"How do you know it wasn't Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I moved from San Francisco, in January of this year... I was jogging at night..."

I told them the story I told Derek.

"Oh, wow... So you were bit, but the Alpha just disappeared?" asked Scott.

"Yes, I don't understand it."

"I don't either. Maybe he knew he'd see you soon here in Beacon Hills." said Stiles. "Derek's here. He's the one who bit Scott and he's looking for a pack. So maybe he bit you and wanted a pack and was from Beacon Hills and came home. Figured, like I said, you'd come to Beacon Hills sooner or later."

Little did Stiles know, he was right about the Alpha figuring I'd come to Beacon Hills sooner or later, but not right about Derek.

"Maybe, but I don't think Derek's the Alpha." I replied.

"What?" the boys exclaimed.

"You're telling me that Derek isn't the only werewolf around here?" asked Scott.

"Seriously? He bit Scott." said Stiles.

"Look, Scott. You and I are werewolves. Derek is too."

"You're right. There's three of us now. Maybe it wasn't Derek. Maybe it was you." Scott said.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles looked at me and I just stared at Scott, shocked.

"Sorry, but I didn't bite you. I got bit myself. I... well, really was an Omega until I met Derek. He made me a Beta." I replied quieter.

"Ok, but it was Derek." Scott said. "I know it was. He could of lied to you."

"Heck, you could be lying too." Stiles said.

I got mad. I shoved Stiles off the bed.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Scott, listen to my heart. You can tell, I'm not lying."

Stiles just stared at me. When it was quiet, I said:

"I didn't... turn you, Scott."

"Ok, so you didn't turn me. Your heart beat normally. But... it could be Derek."

I got up.

"Well, if he's lying, he's one Hale of a good liar."

They looked at me.

"Hale of a good?" Stiles asked, smirking.

I laughed. Then headed home.

"Do you think she's right?" Scott asked.

"No. It has to be Derek."

A few days later, Stiles pulled Scott by a corner. I followed, curious.

"Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said.

Scott and I listened.

"Can you hear 'em?" he asked.

"Sssh... Curfew because of the body..." Scott said.

"Everyone under the age of eighteen is to be in their homes by 9:30 PM. Effective immediately." I said.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out there running around for a rabid animal. While the jerk off who actually killed the girl is out there, just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles said.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"Yes, but we got to do something."

"Like what?""

"Derek?! What's he got to do with anything?" I asked

"Like find the other half of the body." replied Stiles.

They ignored me. Scott soon saw Allison talking to Lydia and another lacrosse player and headed off towards them. I stood by Stiles.

"So, that's why you left the party early with Scott? Because you were changing. And at his house, you wanted him to know you are a werewolf?"

"Yes. I was changing and couldn't have anyone finding out. I ran out and saw Scott leaving. So... I went with him. I had a feeling he was one too. The way he was acting... and... smelled. Why else would I be leaving with Scott?"

"You could smell Scott?"

"I can smell other werewolves."

"Oh, ok. So you knew Scott was a werewolf the first day of school?"

"Yes. Well...no. But I had a feeling he might be and I was right. But why were you asking about me being with Scott?"

"I... uhm... You... are very... pretty and well, I was hoping you... uhm... wasn't going with Scott. I like you a lot."

He was turning red, blushing. I smiled. He was so cute.

"No, Scott and I are... I guess... just friends. We only talked to each other in school and was at his house only that one day. Besides he likes Allison."

"True."

"Oh, and thanks for the compliment. You're not so bad yourself." I said smiling. He smiled too. "So, maybe we can... do something sometime. I like you too."

Stiles smiled again. As I was going to ask about Derek, the bell rang. So we headed to class.

I went home and of course, my mom was at the hospital. So, I grabbed a water bottle and went jogging. I ended up at Derek's house and I went up on the porch. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not, but ended up knocking. I waited a few seconds, and then Derek was there. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing here, Kenzie?"

"Can't I visit a friend? Fellow werewolf?"

"Don't you have other friends? Other fellow werewolves?"

I laughed.

"Ok. So I do. But I really needed to talk to you about our... fellow Beta."

He raised an eyebow again. Before I could say anything, we heard Scott yelling Derek's name a few times. Derek sighed and headed outside. I stayed in the house, but moved by the door. Besides I could hear everything anyway.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything." Scott yelled.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy, Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you got all the answers? Is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott. But I am looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you, everything falls apart."

Derek ripped Scott's lacrosse stick and threw it to Scott. As Scott looked to catch it, Derek came back into the house and looked to me.

"Tell me you don't play any sports." he said, menacingly and I winced.

"No, I don't."

"Good!" he said and headed upstairs.

I really wanted to talk to him about Scott and Stiles, but figured now isn't the time. I got up from the couch and went home. I decided to go find Scott and try to convince him it wasn't Derek.

So later, I was at Scott's house.

"Scott, I really don't think Derek's the one."

"Kenzie, we've been over this. He bit me. Wants me in his pack. You too."

Suddenly Stiles burst through Scott's door.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I had a lot of Adderall, so..." he said.

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding? What?" asked Stiles excited.

"There's something buried at Derek's. I could smell blood."

"Really? I didn't smell anything when I was there." I replied.

Scott looked at me.

"That's awesome! I mean, terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles asked, excitedly.

"I don't know... Kenzie, when were you at Derek's?"

Scott looked at me and then to Stiles.

"Idon't know whose blood either. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play Lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Then they looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When were you at Derek's?" asked Scott.

"Earlier, before I came here."

"So you heard everything between us?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You didn't smell the blood?" asked Scott curious.

"No. Where did you smell it? I mean, I know at Derek's, but where exactly?"

"Behind the house. There was a huge dirt pile too."

"Oh, wasn't outside long. I wasn't really sniffing the air."

"Well? What were you two doing?" asked Stiles, with somewhat jealousy in his tone.

I coughed to hide my giggle. Stiles was so cute, when he was jealous.

"Well, I was talking to him and then Scott showed up. So I didn't really get to talk to him much." I answered shrugging.

"Be careful of him."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take him." I said and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

I then put my arm around his shoulder. Scott cleared his throat, so we broke apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon the three of us ended up in the hospital. Stiles said:

"Hey!" pointing to the Morgue sign.

So Scott headed down to Morgue. I sat on a chair. Stiles looked to the left and saw Lydia, so he sighed to find the courage to talk to her.

"Hey, Lydia... You probably don't remember me. Uhm... I sit behind you in biology. Uhm... anyway. I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, because I thought Stiles and I liked each other. I mean, I like him a lot and told him so... and I'm sure he told me the same thing too. Oh, well.

It turned out she wasn't listening though. Lydia was on the phone.

"Hold on. Give me a second." she said taking away the earphone. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. It is worth repeating?"

"No... Sorry. I'll just sit. You don't care."

"Ok."

Stiles sat next to me. I tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Stiles. You need someone who isn't taken and likes you back. No matter what. And I'm sure one day, Lydia will wake up and realize what a jerk Jackson is and they'll break up. Then you two will be together."

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Cool! So... who likes me?"

"Did you completely forget our conversation at school?"

I smiled at him.

"Oh..." he said embarrassed. "...Sorry. That's right. I like you too."

"I know... not as much as Lydia."

"I will try. I promise. Because I do like you a lot too."

He smiled at me then.

"So, want to give us a try?" asked Stiles.

"Absolutely! If you want to." I blushed.

"Yes. Let's."

We then intertwined our hands. Suddenly Scott's back and we jumped.

"What's going on? The scent was the same." he said.

"You sure?" asked Stiles.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Stiles said.

"How?"

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles replied.

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite barks!" he exclaimed.

"Ok. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles said.

So we followed Stiles out of the hospital and drove to Derek's house.

"So, what was going on at the hospital?" Scott asked.

"You were looking for the half of the body in the morgue." Stiles answered.

"Stiles confessed his undying love to Lydia and she totally ignoring him, because she was on the phone."I laughed.

Stiles glared, but then smiled.

"No, I meant with you two... Were you two... holding hands?"

"Uhm... yes." I answered. "Stiles and I like each other."

"And so, we figured we'd give us a chance." Stiles finished.

Scott smiled at him.

"All right! I'm happy for you... And Kenzie."

We both just smiled at each other. We went to the woods and waited until we saw Derek leave. I grabbed the flashlight. The two boys grabbed shovels and we went on our way. When we got to the grave site, Scott said:

"Wait. Something's different."

"Different, How? I asked.

"I don't know." Scott muttered.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Stiles said.

Then the two boys started digging. They seemed to dig and dig.

"How much longer? I'm sure mom will be home soon and wondering where I am." I asked.

"You can go." said Scott. "Stiles and I can keep going."

"No, it's fine for now."

"It is taking way too long." Scott said.

"Just keep going." replied Stiles.

"What if he comes back?" I asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here." said Stiles.

"What if he catches us?" asked Scott, worriedly.

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" I asked.

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first... too bad."

"I hate that plan!" said Scott.

"I have a better idea. You two run and I'll fight him off. I'm a werewolf after all." I replied.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Stiles said.

"Aww… Thanks. You're so sweet. If you weren't in the pit, I'd give you a kiss. But I'm strong."

Soon Scott called out.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop. I hit something."

So they both bent and moved dirt with their hands. They came to a bag or tarp or something and began untying it. They suddenly yelped. I leaned over and gasped. It was half of a wolf. The head half.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

Both the boys jumped out.

"It's a wolf." Scott answered.

"Yeah! I can see that!" I replied sarcastically.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles said.

"I told you something was different." Scott said, defensively.

"It doesn't make sense." Stiles said curious.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Ok. Help me cover this up, before we really do get caught." I said, glancing at the wolf one more time.

So they started putting dirt back into the grave. Stiles soon stopped and I asked:

"What's wrong?"

"You see that flower?" he answered and pointed.

I shone the flashlight over at it. It was purple.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"It's wolf's bane." Stiles and I said together.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"It's toxic to werewolves." I said.

Stiles nodded.

"Toxic to werewolves?" Scott said clueless.

I looked at him.

"Uhm... Haven't you ever seen the wolf man? Lon Chaney jr., Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?" asked Stiles.

"No! What?!" Scott yelled.

"You're so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered, before getting up and grabbing it.

He began pulling it out and seemed to have formed a spiral around the grave. I backed up away from it.

"Uhm... guys.." said Scott. "…Stiles... Kenzie..."

We moved to the grave and looked down into it. It was no longer half of a wolf. It was now half of a girl.

"Oh, my..." I said. "Cover it!"

So they both covered it. I sat the flashlight into the jeep and apologized to the two boys and ran. I took off towards home. I just needed to be alone to process that Derek... really did bite me and Scott. Plus killed that girl. But no, a part of me still refused to believe it was Derek.

My mom was home, so I put a brave face on for her. I was pretty good too. I went to bed early that night.

The next morning, I heard from Stiles, that Derek was arrested. Him and Scott had gone that morning and saw Stiles' dad and another officer arrest Derek.


	14. Chapter 14

"So are you going to the lacrosse game tonight?" my mom asked.

"Probably. You should come."

"Sorry. I've got to work. Mrs. McCall took off, so she can see Scott play. And I've got to cover her shift."

"Ok."

Later at night, I headed to the school. I parked my bike in the bike rack and headed to the lacrosse field. I saw Allison, Lydia and... my heart practically stopped and then sped up. Mr. Argent was next to Allison. He is a hunter and had shot Scott.

"Kenzie!" yelled Lydia.

I had no choice, so I went up and sat next to her.

"Hey!" I said. "Hi, Allison."

"Hi, Kenzie."

Mr. Argent was looking at me. I just smiled.

"Hi. You must be…" I started.

"Chris Argent. Allison's father."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, ."

"You, too. Kenzie, right? I think that's what Lydia said."

"Yes, Kenzie."

Lydia then stood up and with the help of Allison held up a sign that said: We Luv Jackson.

"(Oh, boy)" I thought. "(This is not good)"

Allison, I thought liked Scott, why hold a sign for Jackson? Won't be good for his... anger. Soon the game started. After a while, Scott seemed to be... growling? Wolf part raging.

"(No Scott.)" I thought. "(Not here. You should of listened to Derek.)"

"You can do this, Scott." I heard Allison say.

Soon after that, Scott seemed to be doing better. He even scored. Then, was that the other team who gave Scott the ball? Guess his werewolf-ness comes in handy. We all started cheering. Scott then threw the winning ball in.

"Yes!" I cheered.

I hugged Allison and then headed to the field. I saw Scott heading towards the locker room. Stiles was talking to his dad.

"Dad, this is Kenzie." he said when he saw me. "Kenzie, this is my father."

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski. Or is it Sheriff? Nice to meet you."

"So… this is Kenzie? Nice to meet you too. Either is fine with me."

"Ok." I said smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone." he said and headed off.

"Your dad is nice."

"He is."

"Well, congrats on winning." I said and hugged him.

...Then kissed him.

"Thanks. But I didn't play."

"I know, but you're on the team. So it still counts."

He smiled and we kissed again. After we pulled apart, he says:

"So I need to tell you and Scott something."

"Ok, but Scott's in the locker room and I really don't want to go in the boy's locker room again." I replied.

"It's ok. I can tell you now and Scott later."

"Ok."

"The... uhm... medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer... Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

I felt relieved, but also worried Derek was angry with us.

"No. And there's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

I had a strange sensation hearing that name. I felt like I was... lost.

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah. Well, I need to go to tell Scott, but I will see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

He headed off. I was kind of disappointed, no kiss goodbye... I then left the school and ended up in the woods by Derek's house. I just rode my bike with nowhere in particular. My mom was still at work. I dropped my bike and I walked to the porch slowly. I raised my hand to knock, but dropped it. I couldn't bring myself to knock. I'm sure Derek would be angry. So I turned around and headed to my bike. I heard the door open and I looked. Derek's on the porch and he looked furious.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I... I just rode and well, had nowhere in mind... and I... well... ended up here. I'm sorry."

I picked my bike upright and then let it drop.

"Please, don't be angry with me."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? You and your pals toss me in jail!" he said pratically snarling.

"Tecnically it was the police." I say, smirking. " But it wasn't me. It was Scott and Stiles. They're the ones who... blamed you for the murder."

"Don't... smirk at me!" he yelled. "Oh? You didn't think it was me?"

"No, I didn't. And I told them so, but they wouldn't believe me!" I yelled. "They said it was you! I tried to tell them, but it was no good."

"Why didn't you warn me what they were up to?"

"I... I wanted to. I was going to tell you that one day, but then Scott showed up and you met him outside and then you went upstairs. I... didn't wat to... bother you." I said feeling my eyes burn. "(Aw geez... What kind of werewolf cries?)" I thought.

Derek's glare softened.

"Kenzie, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just... frustrated. I'm trying to help you and Scott. But he's acting like I'm... a threat. A bother." Derek said, clearly frustrated. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I really didn't."

He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about them two. And for being unstable. I... I'm usually not this emotional. It seems ever since my father passed away, I became emotional and crying a lot."

I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"I know you're trying to help, Derek... But Scott doesn't seem to get it. He won't listen to me."

"It's ok. You can cry. Crying helps and it just proves you're human and have been strong for too long. And as for

Scott, he'll come around."

I looked up at Derek and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in school, Scott told us about his dream. He was on the bus kissing Allison and then he went wolf on her.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little different." Stiles said.

" 'A'. I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and 'B'... never give me that much details about you in bed again." Scott said.

I giggled.

"Noted!... Let me take a guess here." Stiles started, but Scott cut him off.

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said.

"No. of course not... Yes, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right?" replied Stiles.

Scott gave him a look of disbelief.

"Look compared to when I first turned, you're handling this really well." I said. "I mean it's not like there's a beginners for werewolves class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott added.

"Who?" asked Stiles.

Scott and I both said:

"Derek."

"Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed him in jail?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" I asked.

"Like it actually happened."

We walked out the field door.

"I think it did." Stiles said.

We looked and saw police by a bus. It was broken at the back door and blood all over it. We looked at Scott.

"Scott... remember. Stay calm. Calm down." I said.

"She's probably fine." Stiles said.

We all walked back towards the school.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott said worriedly.

"It could be a coincidence, all right? A serious amazing coincidence." replied Stiles.

"Help me find her, ok?"

Scott was exasperated. Soon we got jostled in the hallway and I lost Stiles and Scott. I tried weaving to find them, but didn't see them. The principal was on the loud speaker.

"(Attention, students. This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened, the classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you.)"

I heard students groan. I then head to Chemistry. Stiles was my lab partner and Scott was Ginny's partner.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said to us.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." I replied, snickering.

Stiles smirked.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles replied.

I snickered again and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr. McCall and Miss Stewart would benefit from a little distance from each other, yes?" Mr. Harris said.

"No!" we whined.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Of course, Mr. Harris ignored us.

"It's Kenzie... Adrian!" I yelled.

The class snickered and gasped. Scott sat where he was. Stiles sat next to Danny and I got stuck next to Jackson.

"Do not test me, Ms. Stewart. Next time, you will have detention." Mr. Harris said.

I rolled my eyes at him and then saw Jackson glaring at Scott. I slugged him on the arm.

"What the hell?" asked Jackson, glaring at me.

Harley, a girl in our class yelled:

"Hey! I think they found something!"

We all rushed out of our seats and went by the windows. There was a man on a stretcher. Then out to nowhere, the guy sat up and screamed. The class jumped and some kids screamed. Stiles, Scott and I backed up.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said, shocked.

"Ok, this is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said.

"Stiles, I did that." Scott said, sounding shocked and scared.


	16. Chapter 16

At lunch, I wasn't very hungry, but I grabbed a pretzel and an ice tea. Then went and sat down at our table next to Stiles.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers? Why not ask Kenzie?" Stiles was saying.

"Kenzie?" Scott asked.

I wasn't really paying attention.

"Kenzie?" he asked again.

Stiles put a hand on my arm.

"What?"

I looked at him and then Stiles.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm fine. And yes... I'm not really hungry." I replied.

"You need to eat." he said.

Stiles slid his cheese fries by me.

"You two are sweet, but really I'm fine. Today... just has been crazy."

They stared at me for awhile, but then went back to their conversation. I did dip my pretzel in Stiles' cheese.

"Back to my question... what makes you think Derek has the answers? He's not the only werewolf." Stiles asked.

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control. Kenzie... she was changed."Scott anwered.

"True and I want control." I replied.

"While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that for sure." I pointed out.

"No, I don't know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel" Scott exclaimed.

"No, you're not canceling, ok?. You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said.

"Figure what out?" a female voice asked.

I looked up and saw Lydia sitting next to Scott. Allison sat on the other side. Danny sat next to me. I still felt awkward around him.

"Just... uhm... homework." I replied.

Ok with them sitting here, but then Jackson came over.

"(Ugh... no!)" I thought.

He made a guy at the end of the table move.

"Get up!"

"(Jerk!)" I thought.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" asked the guy.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." replied Danny.

I giggled. The boy sighed and got up. He sat next to Allison.

"So... I heard they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Said Danny. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"No one cares what you heard.!" I mumbled.

I didn't think anyone heard, but Scott looked at me and Danny snickered.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said.

We all looked at her.

"Isn't it?"

I felt like slapping my head.

"Who cares?" Jackson replied. "The guy's probably some homeless tweeker who's gonna die anyway."

"What a jerk!" I yelled at him. "You win the award for the biggest ass of Beacon Hills!"

I had snickers and people just staring at me. Jackson glared.

"What? It's true!" I started, but Stiles cut me off saying:

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out!"

He showed us the video about the bloody bus.

"(The Sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed victim, Garrison Myers did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital and he remains in critical conditions.)" the newscaster reported.

"I know this guy. When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." said Scott.

Then Lydia interrupted.

"Can we talk about... I don't know... something slightly more fun please? Like... oh, where we are going tomorrow night?"

She turned to Allison. Everyone looked confused. Lydia sighed and said:

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Uhm... we were thinking of what we were gonna do." she replied, clearly not wanting to hang out with them... Lydia and Jackson.

"Well, I'm not sitting at home again watching Lacrosse videos." said Lydia. "So if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Six?" I asked.

"Yes. Scott, Allison, Jackson and I and you and Danny."

Danny and I exchanged looks.

"Uhm... Danny's gay." I stuttered. "I mean he's a great friend, but... yeah..."

"I know. But it will be fun. You don't want to be stuck at home, do you?" she asked.

I was about to answer, but Jackson cut me off.

"Yeah, it's not like you have anything better to do." he smirked.

I seriously wanted to punch that smirk off his face and I just clenched my fist and tried to control my breathing. Stiles took my one fist and unfolded it and we interwined out fingers and I suddenly felt calmer.

"Just ignore him" he said.

"Hanging out? Like the six of us?" Scott asked Allison, clearly not liking the idea. "Do you wanna hang out... like us... and them?"

"Yeah, I guess... it sounds fun." she replied.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jacson said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll do it for you." I said standing, but Danny and Stiles pulled me back down.

...But they were laughing. Jackson glared. Lydia gasped suddenly.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!"

She looked at Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" asked Allison.

She looked to Scott.

"Can you bowl, right?"

"A sort of it." he replied.

"It is a sort of or a yes?" Jackson asked, leaning forward.

"Yes!... In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Stiles stared at Scott.


	17. Chapter 17

After lunch, we were walking down the hall.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know. I'm such an idiot." Scott groaned.

"God! It was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere, comes that phrase."

"Hanging out". " said Scott.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, ok? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

I laughed. Scott glared at me.

"How is this happening?" Scott groaned. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

Boy, was this conversation making my head spin.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now..." Scott started and looked at his phone. "...I'm going to be late for work."

He started walking away.

"I'll destroy Jackson." I said, but he didn't hear me.

"Wait, Scott! You didn't... Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles yelled.

He turned to look at me.

"Uh-uh, don't even think to ask me. I'm not a guy or gay. So... do you want to go bowling with them?"

"Not really." he replied. "I rather it just be the two of us."

"Ok. So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to hang out with them?" Stiles asked me.

"No, like you. I rather it just be the two of us. Doesn't matter to me. You can pick."

"How about dinner... and then maybe mini golf?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun."

"Ok. Then dinner and mini golf."

"So... what do you want to do now? Let's hang out." I said laughing.

Stiles laughed too. So I got my bike and we put it in the back of his jeep and drove to my house. My mom was working, so we'd have the whole house to ourselves. I put my bike out back and then unlocked the door. I let Stiles go in first. I gave him the tour of my house. The basement, kitchen, bathrooms, living room, den, parlor, dining room and then the bedrooms.

"And this is my bedroom."

Stiles looked around.

"Nice."

I smiled. I sat on the bed. Stiles went to the window seat and looked out. Then he turned to me and sat on the bed. We stared at each other and then started kissing. Slow and passionate. Then we made love and after, just laid in bed, snuggled together.

"I love you." I said to Stiles, rubbing my fingers in circles on his chest.

"I love you too, Kenzie."

And we kissed again. Then we just laid on my bed, under the covers. I heard knocking at my door. I realized I had fallen asleep. I looked at Stiles. He was asleep too. I kissed him and he stirred.

"Someone's at the door." I said after I heard knocking again.

"No!" I heard Stiles groan.

I laughed, but we got dressed anyway. I headed down the stairs and opened the door. Scott was there.

"Hi!"

"Kenzie, hi. Is Stiles here?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

I was picturing earlier and sure I had a goofy grin on my face. Scott just looked at me. Then Stiles came up next to me, with a goofy smile.

"You two? Oh, my." Scott said smiling.

"So... what do you want?" I asked, moving so Scott could come in.

"Oh, right. After work I went to talk to Derek and he told me, I should go back to the scene of the crime. Where I dreamed of. And use my senses."

"Derek? You went to Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you hated him."

"Well, I do, but right now, I don't see any other werewolf, who can help me figure out what's going on. I mean, what happened."

"Right. I couldn't tell you. I never experienced anything like that."

"You are like a werewolf newbie too. Not really able to control the changing and you couldn't smell anything at Derek's."

"I know." I agreed.

"So, are we going?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Scott answered.

So later, we all got into Stiles's jeep and headed to the school. Scott made me sit in the back. So unfair... I'm Stiles girlfriend. Oh, well... We parked and walked to the gate. I went to climb, but Scott stopped me.

"What?"

"Hey, no... just me. Someone needs to keep watch. Both of you." said Scott.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Because there's only three of us, and it's dangerous for Kenzie."

"Ok... Why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time." said Stiles.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin." replied Scott. "Any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles continued, looking hurt.

"Just stay here!" Scott demanded.

"Oh, my God! Fine!" Stiles said and turned away.

Scott climbed over the fence. I followed Stiles to the jeep.

"So... uhm... you can be my Batman,"

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"I mean it. And I'll be Batgirl. It'd be weird to be Robin."

Stiles laughed. Glad I could cheer him up. I leaned over and we started kissing again. Then I pulled away.

"Maybe we should... keep..." I started, but Stiles kept kissing me. "...An eye out... for Scott."

"Oh... right."

...Then he honked the horn. I saw a flashlight. I crawled in the back and Scott came running fast.

"Go! go! go! go!" Scott yelled when he was in the jeep.

Soon Stiles was flying out of there.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was there last night. ...And the blood... a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No! I saw glowing eyes in the bus. But they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"No. I highly doubt that. Stop blaming him." I said.

"What about the driver?" asked Stiles.

It seemed they were ignoring me.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said surprised.

"Wait... What? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"But again... no. Derek didn't kill him. It was the Alpha." I said annoyed.

"Kenzie!" Scott yelled. "Stop defending him!"

Then he turned towards Stiles saying:

"That's what I don't get."

I smacked Scott hard on the head. He turned and we had a big glaring contest going on.

"Stop! Both of you!" said Stiles. "It's got to be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Oh, right. Derek kills with Scott so he could be in the pack. But what about me? I didn't kill anyone! Derek never had me kill anyone!" I yelled.

"Maybe... he will get to you next." Scott said, finally turning away.

"Or... he's not a killer. It's the Alpha." I said. "Not Derek."

I heard Scott scoff and I just sat in my back seat and crossed my arms and tried to calm down.

"But... you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles replied. "And it also means that..."

"... I can go out with Allison." Scott finished.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

Scott glared at Stiles.

"Oh, yeah... That too.

"I'm tired. Can you take me home?" I said.

Stiles dropped me off and I went into my house without a backward glance. I was too pissed off at Scott. Derek is trying to help us. He's a Beta, not the Alpha. The Alpha is out there. He's the one who ìs doing the killing.

On Friday, I was feeling better and Stiles and I went out to eat at Perkins and then played mini golf. Stiles won, but it was ok. I had so much fun.


	18. Chapter 18

So finally my mom and I went to the car dealership. We were looking around at cars. We then came to a midnight blue Pontiac Firebird.

"Oh... I love this one!" I exclaimed.

"It's a nice car." said the dealer. "Would you like to test drive it?"

"Yes!"

So I climbed in and started it up. My mom got into the passenger's side. Once we were buckled, off we went. We drove down the highway... rather I drove down the highway.

"I love this and in the summer, when it gets hotter, I can take the "T" tops off. Heck, I can probably do that now. It's still kind of warm." I said.

"Yeah."

I pulled into the gas station and headed back to the dealership.

"So... do you want this car?" asked my mom.

I thought about it and then said:

"Yes!"

So we signed papers, got a good deal and the Firebird was mine. My mom drove her car home and I followed. But then said:

"Hey, mom! I'm going to go and show my car off to Stiles."

"Ok. Have fun!"

"Thanks." I yelled.

I drove off to Stiles' house. I was blasting the radio, but I turned it down when I turned onto his street. I saw his jeep in the driveway. I shut the car off and headed to the door. I knocked and Sheriff Stilinski answered.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski."

"Hi, Kenzie. Stiles is up in his room. Go ahead on up."

"Ok."

I went up the stairs and I knocked on his door.

"K... Kenzie... Hi." he said surprised.

"So. What's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing here?" he answered.

"Surprising you. And check out your driveway."

Stiled headed over to his window and looked out.

"For me?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry. I finally got a car."

"That's awesome! Congrats. What kind is it?"

"Pontiac Firebird. Awesome! Want to go for a spin?"

"Well... I would, but Scott's coming over soon." said Stiles.

"Well, it's ok. Another time."

"Sure."

We kissed quickly and then I headed out. I passed Scott on the way.

"Nice car." he said.

"Thanks." I replied and kept going out.

I headed to my car and drove home.

"I thought you'd be over there longer." my mom replied.

"Yeah, me too."

"Did something happen?" she asked concerned.

"No, Scott was coming over, so I figured I'd let them have their 'boy time'."

"Ok, well, I need to run. Carol is sick, so they need me to cover for her. So... here is some money for food and gas for your car."

"Thanks."

Later that night, I headed to the gas station. I filled up the gas tank and went in and paid. Then decided to look at their ready made hoagies. So I got an Italian one and then grabbed a bag of chips. I headed back in line and as the cashier was ringing up my purchases, I heard the bell chime. I smelled it... a werewolf. I peeked over my shoulder and relaxed. It was Derek.

"Hi, Derek."

"Hi."

I got my change and bag and headed to my car. He was right behind me.

"So, how's everything?" he asked.

"Fine, I suppose." I answered truthfully.

He raised an eyebow.

"Wait... how old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen. Why?"

"There's a curfew."

"Oh, right, but it's not that late yet." I answered smirking.

Derek half smiled and shook his head.

"Right, but you could get in trouble."

"By the police, yes. But I can handle myself."

Derek looked normal, but then moved fast to grab my arm. I moved out of the way in time. We soon were messing around while he was filling his gas tank. Fake fighting.

"Wow... you're good." he said.

"I know." I replied smirking.

"Do you work out?"

"No, just run."

Suddenly he pulled me close to his chest.

"Whoa, Derek... I'm uhm... flattered. But I'm with Stiles." I said.

"Sssh... Do... not... say... a... word." he said and then pushed me into the back seat of his car.

I ducked down as far as I could when I heard cars pull up. I could hear everything anyway.

"Nice ride." I heard a voice say bluntly.

There was a brief silence and then the same voice:

"Black cars though... Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenace."

I looked at the window. It was completely black. I realized it was Derek. Protecting me. I crept up a little and looked out the windshield and quickly ducked back down. It was Mr. Argent... Allison's father.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?"

Mr. Argent wiped the windshield clean. I covered my mouth, just to be on the safe side. He definitely was up to something.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." was saying. "But that's something I've learned from my family, and you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

I hated . It took me all of my self control, not to get out of this car and rip him to pieces. Derek was so good, so... self controlled. He never said one word.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

I really wanted to bite him. I crept up again and saw him head back to his red SUV.

"You forgot to check the oil." said Derek, sarcastically.

"(No, Derek! Just let them go!)" I said myself.

"Check the man's oil." Mr. Argent said.

I heard a man walk over and smash the window in, I ducked and covered my head.

"Looks good to me." the man said.

"Drive safely." Mr. Argent smirked.

Then he and whoever was with him, left. Derek opened the door and held a hand out. I took it appreciatively.

"Well... what an ass!" I yelled. "I seriously hate him!"

Derek just smirked.

"What? He had no right to do that. I'll... I'll..."

"No, you won't do anything! It'll make it worse, for yourself, Scott and me." Derek said calmly. "Damn! How much you remind me of a girl! You're troublemaker and impulsive like she was."

He took my arm and pulled out a piece of glass.

"There... now it should heal." he said.

"Thanks." I said calmer.

I was thinking about my mom too. She was my anchor.

"Good, you're calmer now."

"Yes. I thought of my mom. She's my anchor."

Derek smiled.

"Good. Glad you have her as an anchor."

"Well, guess I should head home. I'm hungry, and I don't want my hoagie to spoil."

I started to head to my car.

"So, you said... you and Stiles are going out?" he asked.

I looked at Derek. Was that anger or jealously. He was controlling us or what?

"Yes."

"Good for you. You deserve to be happy."

"You too."

"I was happy... long time ago."

Then I waved bye and headed home to eat my hoagie and chips.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat at the table and started eating, then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Stiles... Scott." I said when I opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" asked Scott confused.

"Scott, he's dead." Stiles specified.

"Oh... my. That's horrible." I whispered.

They both nodded, but then Scott took off.

"Where's he off to?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Stiles replied.

"Want to hang out?"

"I would, but with this curfew, I'd better head home." he replied.

We kissed briefly and then he headed home. I finished eating my supper.

Kate was almost to Beacon Hills. She turned on the radio. The announcer talked about the animal attacks that plague the city and Kate laughed. Then switched station and music began to play. She fixed her lipstick and then danced a little bit to the music.

But then she started looking out the window and at the rearview mirror. She kept up for a while, but she didn't see anything. It was dark and almost two in the morning. She slowed down and screeched on the brakes and swerved as a truck comes by through the intersection.

"Nice driving, Kate. Nice..." she said out loud to herself.

Then she heard a scratch and a thud on the roof. She reached for her gun. Something smashed the window in and Kate screamed, fighting with the hand that was trying to pull her out.

"No, no no!" she yelled...

Then she fired a shot at the roof and heard a growl scream. She got out of the car with her gun ready.

"Come on!" she yelled, shooting in the night. "Come on!"

But nothing was to be heard. Kate shot a few more times. Then she heard a howl. She went into her suitcase and pulled out a special gun and a special bullet. It was a Nordic Bluemonkshood laced bullet. A rare form of Wolfsbane.

She soon saw two werewolves. One was a little bigger than the other. The bigger one looked all black. The smaller one looked more human. Kate shot her gun and hit the more human looking one, then she started heading back to her SUV, when another one pulled up. Out came... her brother: Chris Argent.

"Get in!" he yelled.

"Not even hello? Nice to see you?" Kate asked.

"All I've got at the moment, is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."Chris said.

"That's the brother I love. Chris, There were two of them."

"The Alpha?" asked Chris interested.

"I don't know, but one of them was trying to kill me."

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that, if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill either of them, if one of them kills me first." Kate said exasperated.

"How long will it take?"

Kate shrugged and then said:

"I gave him 48 hours. If that."

The next morning, Scott met me by my car.

"So, you're right." he said. "Derek didn't bite me. There is an Alpha and he's the one who bit me."

"Told you." I said smiling.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not believing you."

"Ok, I forgive you."

"Apparently he wants me in his pack. I'm a part of his pack, but Derek wants me to help him... help him to take down the Alpha."

"Ok. Are you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe..." he answered confused.

He then headed off to find Stiles. I debated whether to go to school or skip. But then I decided to go to school. I sat next to Stiles in English. Scott was in front of him.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha... If he's not the one who bit you... then who did?" I heard Stiles ask Scott.

"I don't know." he whisperd.

"Well, it's not me." I replied.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked frustrated.

"I don't know." Scott repeated.

Stiles leaned back with a slight pout.

"Aww... don't pout Stiles. It's ok." I said, smiling at him

He smiled back and then leaned forward.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled and everyone turned to look out way.

I looked down at my desk. I got my test back. Alright... a "B". Since moving here to Beacon Hills, my grades haven't been the greatest. I've been getting "C's" and occasionally a "D". Stiles got an "A" and I saw Scott got a "D". stiles looked over Scott's shoulder.

"Dude, you need to study more." said Stiles sarcastically.

Scott sighed and flipped over his test.

"That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." Stiles said. "Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school, today."

"That's my boy!"

I looked at Stiles, confused.

"We're just studying." Scott said.

"No, you're not!"

"No, I'm not?" Scott questioned.

I kind of zoned out then and just heard the last part.

"Fine! No more talk about the Alpha... or Derek. Especially Derek... who still scares me."Stiles said.

I couldn't help it, a giggle slipped out and Stiles glared at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

But it was kind of funny. Derek isn't really scary. Finally the last bell rang.

"Yes!" I cheered.

I was so ready to go home. I headed to my car and pulled out. I pulled up behind Stiles, who was stopped. I heard honks behind me. I looked through the window and saw... Derek? I met Stiles at the front of his jeep. It was indeed Derek too. A deathly pale Derek.

"Oh, my... Derek." I said feeling scared.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." Stiles said.

Then Derek collapsed.

"NO!" I groaned.

I suddenly felt really scared.

"Derek!" I said slapping his face. "Derek!"

Soon Scott came over too.

"What the hell?... What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was shot." Derek answered, clearly in pain.

I gasped. Now I felt beyond scared.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said.

"But you're a werewolf." I started.

"Yeah, a werewolf like us. Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

Derek was breathing in small takes.

"I can't. It was... a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot." Derek grumbled.

"Oh, Derek." I said quietly.

He looked at me. Scott intervened.

"Wait... wait... That's what she meant. She said you had forty-eight hours."

"Bitch!" I yelled and they looked at me.

"What? Derek's... our brother. She hurt him!" I said.

"Wait... who?" Derek whispered weakly. "Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." Scott replied.

Derek cringed in pain. Man, I'm a werewolf, but not a very good one. Then when Derek opened his eyes, they turned into an electric blue color. Mine aren't blue. They are a golden yellow.

"What are you doing?" yelled Scott. "Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you... I can't!" growled Derek.

Apparently Scott didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Derek, get up!" yelled Scott, then turned to Stiles. "I'm gonna put him in your car."

I helped Stiles pick him up and put him into Stiles' jeep on the passenger side.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because we need him!" I shouted.

Stiles looked at me.

"Not like that!" I replied. "I love you."

He smiled at me.

"Fine!" I'll try." Scott said.

Stiles got into his jeep. Scott looked at the line of cars and then back to us.

"Get him out of here!" Scott yelled.

"I hate you for this... so much." Stiles said.

"Stiles, meet me by my house. I want to drop my car off in the driveaway and then come with you two." I said.

"Thanks." he said, looking relieved not to be alone with Derek too long.

I got back into my car and as soon as Stiles pulled away and I followed.


	20. Chapter 20

We drove to my house and I parked my car and locked it. Then I crawled into the back of Stiles' jeep. We went driving down the road then.

"Did you text Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." I replied.

I looked at Derek who was taking off his leather jacket and revealing his tight gray t-shirt. I heard my phone buzz.

"Need more time." I read and groaned.

Stiles sighed, clearly ticked off.

"Come on!" he yelled, and looked to Derek. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, ok? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek said breathing raggedly.

"Your house." Stiles said.

"What?" he asked trying to shout. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked, irritated.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"I can protect you. I am a werewolf, you know."

"No!" he said, wincing. "Not by yourself."

I scoffed. Derek tried to glare, but failed because he was in pain. Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled:

"All right! What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"You can't!" I said with my voice cracking. "You can't die."

I need Derek to help me to control not changing. Plus to protect me against the Alpha.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" asked Stiles.

Derek started pulling up his sleeve. It looked like it was decaying. I choked a sob back. It was bloody and gruesome looking.

"Oh, my God!... What is that?" Stiles said, warily.

I felt bad and sad for Derek.

"Oh, is that contagious?" Stiles asked. "You know what? You should probably just get out."

We both stared at him.

"Wow... insensitive much?" I asked, angrily.

"What? He's bleeding."

"Yeah, and all the more reason he should stay!" I yelled. "He's right. There's a strong Alpha out there and not to mention... the hunters! Derek can't defend himself and obviously Scott and I can't take them all on ourselves!"

Stiles and I glared at each other.

"Start the car. Now!" Derek said in a husky voice. "Now!"

"I don't think you should be barking orders, with the way you look, ok?." he protested. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

I gasped. I was shocked at Stiles.

"Stiles! That was harsh!" I yelled. "What if it was me?"

"You what?"

"Start the car. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth!" Derek said.

I just stared. There was complete silence.

"Answer me first, Kenzie." Stiles asked.

"What if it was me, who was hurt? Or Scott? Would you make us get out?" I asked.

Stiles didn't answer, but started the car.

"Where am I supposed to take him?"

"Your house." I replied.

"Really? A Sheriff's house?" he asked shocked.

We drove around some more.

"What about your house?" Stiles asked.

"We were just there. Besides, I'm not sure what my mom is up to or when she'll be back... Come on Scott!"

They looked at me.

"Scott's taking too long." I said.

I sent him another text to call me. Eventually he did and I gave it to Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" he asked.

"(Take him somewhere, anywhere.)" Scott yelled.

He was on speaker phone. He sounded agitated.

"Come on! Don't be like that." I yelled.

"(Shut up!)" Scott yelled.

I made a growling sound. It was all silent for a few minutes.

"Kenzie." Derek wheezed out. "Calm down. It'll be ok."

I closed my eyes and thought of my mom. My breathing returned to normal. Once I was ok, Stiles continued:

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"(Like… Like what?)" asked Scott.

"Like death."

Derek glared at him. He did smell awful. I had to agree there.

"(Ok, take him to the animal clinic.)"

"What about your boss?"

"(He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.)"

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said.

Derek took the phone.

"Did you find it?" he breathed.

"(How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the fricken Walmart of guns.)"

"Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead. All right?"

"Then the bitch will die!" I mumbled.

"(I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing.)"

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me." said Derek. "Kenzie needs me. Find the bullet!"

He tried to sound tough. Stiles looked at me.

"Not like that. I told you before, I love you and only you." I said.

Derek then hung up with Scott. When we arrived at the animal clinic, Stiles found the key and opened the rolling shutter. Derek was leaning against me, while Stiles was opening the door. We figured I'd be better at holding Derek up since I was stronger than the two of us. Stiles' phone started to buzz.

"Does Northern blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" asked Stiles.

"It's a rare form of Wolf's bane." I answered.

"Yes." Derek agreed. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" asked Stiles.

I sent Scott the text quickly.

"...'cause I'm gonna die without it."

Then Stiles helped me carry Derek too. We took him in the clinic door. We got in and Derek took off his shirt.

"(Whoa.)" I thought. "(Hot.)"

But really I shouldn't be thinking like this. I love Stiles and we're going out. I saw he had a tattoo on his back.

"Well, ok... You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles tried.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, be nice." I said worried.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... last resort." Derek said.

"Which is?" I asked, afraid.

Derek searched the drawers and cabinets. He pulled out a battery powered saw.

"One of you is going to cut off my arm."

I blinked.

"Uhm... no." I replied and pushed it towards Stiles. "I can't."

"Oh, come on. You're a werewolf."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shocked.

"You're stronger than me."

"Physically, maybe... but emotionally?" I replied pushing the saw back to him.

"Come on. Like I won't be emotionally scarred?"

"How about this?" I asked.

Then pulled Stiles' face towards me and kissed him, I mean really kissed him.

"Ok. I'll do it."

He started it up and then dropped it on the table.

"Oh, my God! What if you bleed to death?" he asked.

"It'll heal if it works." replied Derek.

He was trying to tie a band around his arm with his teeth, but I took a hold of it and tied it for him.

"Ugh... Look... I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well... because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" yelled Stiles.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped arm!" he yelled.

I nodded, I may be a werewolf, but that doesn't mean I'm not still part human. Some things still tend to gross me out. Derek put his arm on the table.

"All right. Fine. How about this?" Derek yelled. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"No." I gasped.

"Ok. You know what? I'm so not buying your threats any..." Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek pulling him close... Too close.

"Come on Derek... no threatening my boyfriend. I love him."

"Oh, my God..." said Stiles scared. "Ok. All right... Bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it, I'll do it."

Derek didn't let him go yet, but suddenly leaned over the table and started coughing up black goo.

"Oh, that can't be good." I replied.

"What?... What are you doing? Holy God! What the hell is that?" Stiles whined.

I never had to deal with anything like this in San Francisco. I mean, yeah, there were hunters, but none knew I was a werewolf and I've never been shot.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek rasped.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

After a few minutes, he exclaimed:

"Now! You gotta do it now!"

Stiles picked up the saw and looked sick. I felt sick too, so I probably looked about the same.

"Look, honestly... I don't think I can." Stiles started.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled.

"Oh, my God... Ok... ok... Oh, my God!" he said, picking up the saw.

I gagged involuntary and looked away.

"You're a werewolf." Stiles told me.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't... gag." I replied.

"You can't get sick."

I shook my head. That's one good thing about being a werewolf. You never get sick.

"Stiles!" yelled Derek.

"All right, here we go!" Stiles yelled, starting the saw.

"Stiles... Kenzie?" I heard a voice.

"Scott!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed getting into the room and seeing what Stiles was doing.

"It was Derek's idea." I replied.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said, sighing.

"Did you get it?" Derek breathed.

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled the bullet out. Derek took it.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna..." he started mumbling and dropped it.

I tried to grab it and so did Scott, but the bullet fell in a manhole cover. Derek fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Help him." Scott said. "I'll get the bullet."

So Stiles and I ran over to Derek. I tapped lightly on his cheeks.

"Derek... Derek... come on, wake up! Come on!" I said.

But it was no use.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked, worried.

"I don't know! I can't reach it." answered Scott anguished.

"He's not waking up!"

"Come on!" Scott said to himself.

"I think he's dying... I think he's dead!" Stiles said, worriedly.

"No, he's not. He can't." I said and started doing CPR.

I did chest compressions and breathed into his mouth, but it seemed not to be working, so I got up.

"Scott!" I yelled.

"Just hold on! Come on!"

Scott tried to concentrate and magically his claws grew, so he succeeded to reach the bullet.

"Ok. I got it! I got it!" he said.

We turned towards Stiles who was saying:

"Please, don't kill me for this."

He punched Derek in the face and he woke up. I was shocked, but also glad. Why didn't I think of that?

"Give me..." Derek said.

"Up!"

We helped Derek to stand. He took the bullet from Scott and bit the top off and dumped the powder onto the table, then he burned it, making sparks. Once it was ash, he scooped it up in one hand and put it on his wound. He pushed it around in it and started screaming in pain. I felt a chill go through me. He fell to the ground, writhing but soon his arm magically healed itself.

"That... was... awesome! Yes!" Stiles broke the silence.

I smiled at him and then took his hand. He smiled back. Derek sat up.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said.

Derek stood up and looked at him with hate.

"Ok... we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott said. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything."

I wanted to say something, but refrained from saying it.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled.

"Well, why not?" asked Scott. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

I looked at Scott.

"Uhm, no. they're not! They're..." I started and saw Derek shoot me a look. "Hunters."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.


	21. Chapter 21

So we all got to Beacon Hills Crossing Home and got out of Derek's car.I grabbed a hold of Stiles' hand and we held hands as we walked towards the building.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked.

Derek didn't reply, but kept walking to a room. Inside, there was a man in wheelchair. He wasn't moving at all.

As soon as I saw him, I felt cold. I couldn't understand why. My hair on the back of my neck felt like they were standing up. There was something about this man that gave me an uneasy feeling, but I couldn't figure it out. And it was bothering me.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle." Derek answered."Peter Hale."

"(Peter Hale.)" I thought "(No, I never met him or heard of him.)"

"Is he... like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked.

Without any emotions, Derek answeed.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" asked Scott.

" 'cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek scoffed.

"Well, then... they had reason." replied Scott.

I looked at him.

"Uhm... no they didn't. They're just jerks! Dumb werewolf hunters. I mean to have them killed? They probably weren't hurting anyone. There were probably just normal people living normal lives. Well, as normal as possible." I yelled.

Derek sent me a small glance and Scott glared.

"What?" I asked.

"A reason like what? You tell me what justify this?" Derek said and turned his uncle to the other side.

His face was severely scarred and burned.

"Oh, wow." I replied.

"They say, they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison will do." Derek said.

Suddenly a shrill voice rang out.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" she asked.

It was a red headed nurse.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied.

He then dropped us off at Stiles' jeep and Stiles took me and Scott home.

"Mom?"

I headed into the kitchen. There was a note. She was out getting groceries. I headed up to my room. I turned on the light and gasped. Derek was sitting on my bed.

"Derek."

"You going to help me convince Scott?" he asked.

"I'll try to. I don't know if it'll work. But yeah, I'll try... But I'm sure you convinced him enough."

"Good. You shouldn't leave your window open."

He headed over by the window.

"How else am I to get fresh air?"

He laughed and was gone.

Pretty soon Scott, Derek and I were on top of the movie rental roof looking at the scene. There were cops and EMT's below. I saw Jackson and Lydia by the ambulance. Jackson was yelling at Sheriff Stilinski to let him go home. Stiles got out from the Sheriff's car and yelled:

"Whoa, is that a dead body?"

I saw the EMT's loading a stretcher into the ambulance. I moved away from the edge of the building, so I wouldn't be seen, but Scott was looking over.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked.

I shook my head. Scott voiced it though.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean... this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night, murdering everyone. Do we?" Scott asked.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek replied.

"Then why is he a killer?" I asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

Derek started walking away. Scott and I followed him off the roof, then we headed to the Hale house and we started to talk to him about finding the Alpha.

"You know, I have a life too!" Scott yelled.

"No, you don't." answered Derek.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..."

"Part of his pack."

"Whatever! I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework? Or you wanna not die?" Derek replied. "You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him, he kills you."

Scott was starting to be really bothered.

"Okay, seriously? Who made these rules?" he asked.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek answered.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from High School. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" asked Scott.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him. A link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

Derek anwered calmly.

Scott Stopped to think about it for a while, then asked:

"So, if I help you, you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm gonna teach you." Derek insisted. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm?... Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott answered and Derek nodded.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?"

Derek took Scott's wrist and twisted it, breaking it. Scott groaned.

"What is..." Scott was growling. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It'll heal." answered Derek calmly, then let Scott go.

I wondered if there was me instead of Scott if... well, if he would do the same breaking my wrist just to teach me.

"It still hurt!" Scott growled again.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain. Maybe you will survive."

It was mostly Scott and Derek arguing. So I kind of zoned out. Scott then headed home.

"So... why haven't I seen this Alpha?" I asked. "I'm confused. I mean, back in San Francisco, I got bit and then that was it. I never saw the Alpha again or heard from him or her. Why?"

"I don't know." replied Derek.

"Do you think... that maybe... I mean... Do you think that the Alpha that bit me, is the same Alpha that bit Scott?"

"It's possible. But it's also possible that you're... I mean, you were bitten by a different Alpha." he replied.

"Ok, but what happened?" I asked confused.

"That Alpha could have been killed. Or he could of bit you by accident or thought you wouldn't make it. But I really don't know."

"What do you mean... wouldn't make it?"

"Well, the bite either turns you or kills you." Derek replied.

"Oh, ok. I wish I knew."

"Yeah. Is something else bothering you?"

"No. Not that I can think of right now."

But there was something bothering me, but as of now... I couldn't think of it.

"It'll be ok, Kenzie. I promise."

"Thanks."

I then headed home.


	22. Chapter 22

"So I heard there's parent teacher conferences tonight." my mom said, the next morning at breakfast.

"Yes."

"Will I have to attend?" she asked.

"Only if you want."

"Ok how are you doing in school?"

"Pretty good, considering moving here late. Well, not late, but you know what I mean."

"Any grades below C?" she asked smiling.

"Maybe Chemistry. Well, I think Chemistry is a C. But Mr. Harris hates me."

My mom laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I don't know why." I answered snorting. "He seems tougher on me. Grades me harsher than others."

"Oh, well, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's ok. I'll just work harder. I promise."

My mom smiled at me.

"It's ok. I know school doesn't come easy for you. And you are trying. I see that." My mom said smiling

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

I then said bye to her and headed to school. I walked down the hallway and saw Allison. She was trying to shove balloons back into her locker.

"So, someone having a birthday?" I asked.

"Ssssh" she said, but nodded.

"Sorry. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

Scott came over, so I said bye to them and headed off to find Stiles.

"Hey!" I said, when I found him by his locker.

"Hi."

"So, you're ready for parent/teacher conference?"

Stiles laughed.

"Not really."

"Yeah... I'm not doing too bad. But Chemistry. I swear Mr. Harris hates me."

He laughed again.

"I think he hates everyone."

I laughed and then gave him a kiss. He gave me one back. We then headed to chemistry... Damn, I really didn't want to go there...

"Just a friendly reminder: parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris said, kind of threatening us. "Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Harris asked.

I looked at my book.

"Ms. Stewart?" he asked.

I looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Harris?" I asked, sweetly.

"Did you say something?"

"No." I replied.

He looked at me for a few seconds, then to the class.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris asked, looking to Stiles.

He was highlighting his book like crazy. He didn't answer, because at that moment, Jackson walked in.

"(Darn! I was hoping to have a Jackson free day. Oh, well.)" I thought.

walked over to Jackson and placed a hand on his back.

"Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

Jackson nodded.

"Everyone start reading Chapter 9." Mr. Harris started going towards the blackboard, then without turning around, added: "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not coloring book."

Stiles shot the highlighter cap out of his mouth and caught it in a mid air.

"(Cool.)" I thought.

"Rather color." I said quietly.

...But of course Jackson heard it and apparently so did Mr. Harris. Maybe he's the Alpha?

"What was that, Ms. Stewart?" he asked.

"Just saying I love Chemistry."

Stiles and Danny laughed and so did some other kids, but Mr. Harris and Jackson didn't.

"One more strike, Ms. Stewart and detention." he said.

I just nodded. I opened my book to Chapter nine. I had to share my book with Jackson.

"Where's your book?" I asked.

"Not here." replied Jackson.

"Obviously..." I muttered.

"Will you turn the page? Or are you too slow and still reading?" Jackson asked, rudely.

"No, I'm not slow. Maybe you should of brought your book!" I yelled back to him, quietly.

I turned the page. I'll read it at home. I couldn't concentrate reading right now anyway. I was thinking about the Alpha and evertything that's been going on.

I ended up listening to Stiles ask Danny about Lydia and Jackson and last night. No one knows what happened. Danny was trying to read.

"Hey, Danny... Can I ask you a question?" asked Stiles.

"No." answered Danny.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Uhm... did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No."

Stiles looked really worried about his answer.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no!"

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" he asked.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend... One more question..."

"What?" I heard Danny yell.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked.

"(What?)" I thought.

But after that I heard Stiles fall off his stool close to Danny, that had a weird look on his face and I giggled. So did some of the class and Mr. Harris glared.

"(Take a chill pill. Mr. Harris is too serious.)" I thought.

It was my free period. Not sure where Stiles was. Math or History maybe. I wish he had a free period too. I was going to head outside when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I was about to yell and change when I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't scream." said the husky voice.

Derek Hale.

"What do you think you're doing? You scared me." I asked.

"I'm sorry. Did you talk to your boyfriend, Stiles last night?" he asked back.

"Sure. He told me there was a murder and I had to pretend to be shocked." I smiled.

"Well, I need you to talk to your friend."

"Uhm, I thought I just told you that I talked to Stiles." I replied.

"No. Your other friend... Lydia. I need you to find out if she saw anything."

I was a little bit surprised by that question.

"Uhm... we're not really friends. I don't really talk to her." I replied. "Can we take this outside? It's so nice and warm."

I pushed passed Derek and headed outside. He followed. I walked and sat on a bleacher.

"Well, just do it. Please, do it for me. Do it for Scott. Please, I need to know if it was the Alpha."

"Ok, Mr. Hale. I'll try my best."

"Good." he said and then headed off.

I then laid on the bleacher and stared up at the sky watching the clouds roll by. I was debating to skip the rest of the day or not, but really wanted to talk to Stiles, so when the bell rang, I headed back to the school.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, Stiles." I said at the end of the day.

"Kenzie!"

He gave me a kiss.

"So what was with that question to Danny?" I asked.

"Oh... I don't know. Just messing around."

"I hope so." I said, putting my arms around his shoulders and kissing him. "Look, I know you like Lydia a lot. So... What do you say we go for a ride to visit her?"

"But I love you more." he replied. "Why are we visiting her?"

"Good answer. Well..."

So I told him about Derek. We drove to my house and then to Lydia's house in Stiles' jeep. Mrs. Martin took us up the stairs to Lydia's room.

"Honey, there's Kenzie and Stiles here to see you." she said.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia questioned.

"(Really?)" I thought.

"Oh, she took a little something to ease her nerves." her mom said. "You can... You can go in."

"Thanks." said Stiles.

We went in and Mrs. Martin headed off. Lydia turned and faced us. She placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." I replied.

She smiled sweetly at me and then started making noises with her lips.

"Uhm... Why?" she asked.

Lydia made a patting gesture on the bed for us to sit. Stiles sat on the bed. I just stood.

"Because I was worried about you... today. How are you feeling?" Stiles asked.

Lydia then grabbed Stiles' arm and started rubbing it. Then leaned close to his face.

"I feel... fantastic!"

I felt angry and a twinge of jealously.

"We... were worried." I said.

They seemed to forget I was there. I felt my anger and pulse rising. I thought of my mom and tried to coltrol my breathing. Stiles leaned over and picked up Lydia's prescription bottle.

"Oh." he said. "Oh my. I bet you can't say: 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast."

"I Saw Shuzy." She said trying. "I shaw..."

She failed twice.

"I saw..." Lydia started and trailed off.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" I asked.

"Something..." she answered.

"Something like..." Stiles pushed. "...a mountain lion?"

"A mountain lion." she said looking dazed.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion? ...Or are you saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion." she repeated.

Stiles reached over and pulled Lydia's stuffed giraffe off the table. He held it in front of her and asked:

"What's this?"

"A mountain lion." she anwered immediately.

He put the giraffe back, then Lydia plummeted her head down on Stiles' lap. He seemed uncomfortable, but loving it too. I was seriously getting angry.

"Oh, you're so pretty." Lydia said to me.

"Uhm... thanks." I said surprised, but also still a little mad.

Stiles looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. But then Lydia got up and collapsed on her bed.

"Ok. " I said moving towards the door. Stiles got up too and followed me.

"Okay. You're so drunk... Well, we're gonna go. Uh... we let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Stiles said.

We were by the door, when we heard Lydia say:

"Hmmm... Stay."

Stiles headed back in.

"Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Stay." Lydia said and then silence.

I was thinking of my mom controlling my breathing. Maybe I will be able to control this and not change. Derek would be so proud. After a while I heard Lydia say:

"Please, Jackson."

"(Oh, she thought it was Jackson. But... Stiles... he shouldn't be close to her. He's my boyfriend!)" I thought.

Lydia collapsed on her bed, dazed by medicines.

"And... we're done here." Stiles drawled.

"Come on!" I said.

Lydia's phone suddenly beeped.

"You want me to get that?" Stiles asked a passed out Lydia.

"No, it could be personal." I said.

But Stiles grabbed Lydia's phone anyway.

"It's a text. I don't know how to..." he started, but trailed off.

He looked at me with wide frightened eyes.

"What?"

He threw the phone to me and I gasped.

"It's the... Alpha." I said.

"I'll text Scott and tell him." Stiles said.

"Ok."

Later we were in stiles' jeep.

"Kenzie, what's wrong?"

He could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but feel... angry with how you were acting with Lydia. I was worried. Not we were worried. Then when she rubbed your arm and her head on your lap... you seemed to be happy and enjoying it. And then she asked us to stay and... well, you did. Until she thought you were Jackson. It was like I was totally invisible. Like you forgotten I was there. Forgot we're going out! I'm your girlfriend! I get you always had a crush on her and I'm the one who asked if you wanted to go see her, but... I didn't think you'd act like that."

Stiles was quiet.

"I'm sorry for sounding jealous." I said. "Please take me home."

"Kenzie... I'm really sorry."

I didn't say anything. He dropped me off at my house and as soon as he left, I headed into my car and drove to Derek's.

I parked my car and locked the doors. I headed up into the porch and just went in. Derek was doing pull ups.

"Kenzie."

"Derek." I said, quietly.

"Want to do some pull ups?" he asked.

"Not right now."

He went and was doing push ups. Then went to one handed push ups.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Not really."

He stopped suddenly and turned to the door. He quickly grabbed my wrist and held me against the wall. He was fast.

"Derek..."

He covered my mouth and said:

"Sssh."

Then removed his hand. I suddenly heard footsteps on the porch. Then the door banged open and I heard a male's voice.

"No one home."

"Oh, he's here." said a female, who creeped me out. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." I heard another guy say.

I tried not to giggle, so it's a good thing Derek covered my mouth. The lady voiced my thought.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got?" she asked. "If you wanna provoke him, say something liKe: Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. ...Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

"No, Derek!" I said. "Let it go!"

"Get out of here, now!" Derek said to me.

I heard him growl. Too late. He left me and I heard a bunch of thumps, growls and crashes. Then even with my heightened hearing, I didn't hear anything. So I crept forward just a bit. Both guys were unconscious. And a blond hair woman just shocked Derek with an electricity stick thing.

"(No!)" I thought. "(I need to help, but how?)"

I heard her say:

"Wow! This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

"Bitch!" I said quietly or so I thought, because I then heard her say:

"Who's there?"

I backed up further to the kitchen and hid. But she didn't come out.

"Creepy houses. So full of noise... creepy noises. Don't know how you live here." she muttered.

I heard her electrocute Derek again and he howled. I winced. I really was debating going in there and attacking her, but knew Derek probably would be super angry with me.

"900.00 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? ...or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls... We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." he answered angrily.

"Sweetie... Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, ok? We... didn't... kill... your... sister... Do you hear that? There's no bips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do, is to tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy."

There was silence again.

"Unless, you don't know who he is either. Huh?" she added. "Wow... guess who just became totally useless?"

"(Uh-oh...)" I thought.

I opened the kitchen door and slammed it. Then opened it and went out and slammed it again.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

I quickly ran around to my car. I heard gun shots and saw Derek run out.

"Get in!" I yelled.

He got in and I drove out of there as fast as I could. By the time, the lady came out of the house and tried to shoot, I was far away.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why didn't you leave sooner? You cut it close." said Derek.

"I know. I'm sorry but I... couldn't leave you there. Couldn't let her kill you."

"You could of gotten yourself killed though. Then what about your mom? Stiles?"

I was silent, just concentrating on driving.

"I'm sorry. My mom would be sad. Alone. I... can't do that to her." I said, quietly. "But... you're family too."

Derek looked at me.

"Thanks. But really, be careful. I don't want to see anything happen to you, and I'm sure Stiles wouldn't either."

"Hmmm. So who was that lady? Are you ok? She didn't hurt you too bad?"

"No. I'm fine. And... she'a an... old friend."

"Wow... what a great friend." I replied. "Hate to see what a real enemy would do."

Derek continued to look at me.

"So, I'm taking it, that she's the one who shot you the other day."

He then glared at me. I'll take that as a yes. I thought.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

I heard Derek sigh.

"Kenzie, what's wrong?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"Well, you said to talk to Lydia, so Stiles and I went. Some how she has a video of the Alpha. Black fur, red eyes, big teeth, really creepy."

"Does she remember?"

"No, I don't think so. Stiles and I saw the video. Lydia just thinks it's a mountain lion. I'd like to keep it that way."

Derek nodded.

"But that's not what's bothering you, isn't it? I mean, something else..."

I was quiet and then I felt the tears. I bit my lower lip and then told Derek about how Stiles was at Lydia's.

"Oh, wow. What a jerk" he said. "He doesn't deserve you."

I wiped my tears.

"Thanks."

"I mean it. I only met you a few weeks ago, but you're a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. And Stiles would be pretty stupid to mess it up."

I smiled.

"Thanks Derek."

"No problem.

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked.

"I'm sure she's gone by now, so I'll just head back. Besides, I'm sure your mom's waiting for you."

"Probably. Be careful though."

"I will."

I stopped the car and Derek got out. I drove home and washed up. Then headed to the school and met my mom.

"Hey, honey?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." I said, but Mr. Harris was there. "I'll tell you at home."

"Ok."

"Well, Mrs. Stewart. Kenzie is a good student." started.

I just stared at him.

"Her grades aren't... great, but they're better than some others. And I guess moving from a different school doesn't help. Because different schools can be on different levels of teaching. But with a little more effort, I think she can pull her grade up."

"Thank you." said my mom.

I was surprised with how nice he was and didn't tell her about my... outbursts in class and calling him Adrian.

"No problem." he said.

My mom then went to talk to Coach Finstock. I decided to walk around the school. It was mostly parents here, no students with the parents. Guess that's why it's called: Parent/Teacher conference and not Parent/Kid/Teacher. I laughed at that. I could of stayed home. Oh, well.

I went into the gym and found a basketball and started messing around, shooting hoops. I suddenly heard footsteps and turned.

"Jackson."

"Kenzie. Do you want to play one on one?"

"Sure!"

So we started playing one on one.

"Wow, you're good." he said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks."

He ended up winning. We were going to play another game, when his parents came in.

"Come on, Jackson. We're heading home." said his mom.

"You can stay if you want." his dad said. "And hang out with... your friend."

"I'm Kenzie."

"Nice to meet you." they said.

"It's ok. I should go and find my mom anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved and headed off. I walked down the hall. I went to Coach's room, but no one was in there. So I called my mom.

"I'm outside." she said.

"Ok. I'll be right out."

So I headed out to the parking lot. I saw Scott's mom talking to Scott, Allison and her parents. It seemed like they were yelling at each other.

"(Oh, well.)" I thought. "(Probably found out they weren't in school.)"

I looked around for my mom. As I was doing so, I heard screams. People were running to their cars. I started heading towards the parking lot. I saw Scott, doing the same thing.

"(Uh, oh.)" I thought.

I heard a growl. It sounded close. I looked around and saw... nothing. Huh? I was confused. I heard more growls, but again nothing. I saw my mom and started moving towards her. But suddenly a car backed up into Sheriff stilinski. He was on the ground and pulled a gun from his ankle. But before he could shoot, I heard gun shots from another side. I helped Sheriff Stilinski up and ran over to where Scott and others were gathered. It was Mr. Argent who shot. I looked and it was... actually a mountain lion. Scott and I looked at each other.

"(Wow.)" I thought, looking back at he mountain lion.

Then I moved to my mom, who hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was in the gym shooting hoops with Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah. He's in my Chemistry class and Spanish."

"Ok. Let's go home."

"Sounds good."

So I went to my car and followed my mom home.


	25. Chapter 25

My mom was working the morning shift, so I had the house to myself. I decided to skip. After yesterday with Lydia and Stiles and then the mountain lion, I needed a day off. I slept in and then ate some breakfast. Then put on my black jogging pants and my black tank top and went jogging.

I jogged down the road. Then got to the preserve and I ran through the woods. I came to a stream and sat on a rock. I listened to the stream for a little, then I got up and was about to cross over it when I heard a branch snap. I stopped where I was and listened. I didn't hear anything or see anything. I heard a low growl.

"Derek?" I asked.

But again nothing.

"(Uh, oh.)" I thought and I went running through the woods.

I heard running behind me, so I pushed faster and quickly jumped into a tree and hid in the leaves. I looked below me and saw Derek go by where I was hiding.

"(Derek? Now what is he up to?)" I thought.

I jumped down from the tree and quietly crept behind other trees. I climbed in one and saw Derek starting to head back. When he was right below me, I jumped down and knocked him over.

"What?" he said.

I quickly got up and moved away. He turned and saw me, looking surprised.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Hiding. I heard a noise and ran."

"I know, but where were you hiding at?" he asked.

"It was you?" I asked, shocked. "You scared me. I thought... I thought it was the Alpha."

"Sorry. But I wanted to teach you to fight and take care of yourself." Derek said.

"You could of told me."

"I'd said I'd teach you, but not when, and do you think the Alpha would announce himself?"

"True."

"So... where were you hiding?"

I just smiled.

"It's my secret."

"Come on!"

Then he realized something. I saw his face change.

"You knocked me over. You had to be in a tree."

"Right."

"Ok... Wait. Why aren't you in school?"

"Uhm.. I'm... sick."

"Cough." he smirked. "Well whatever. Since you are... sick, do you learn to fight? Control your anger?"

"Sure."

So we headed to his house. He helped me do pull ups in the doorway and then push ups. Then we started practicing fighting.

"Well, I think I only really have to worry about Scott. You seem to be strong and able to fight and control changing." he said.

"Got it. So you going to train Scott?"

"I'm going to try."

"Good. He needs it."

"That he does." Derek agreed. "So who is your anchor?"

"My mom."

"Good. Have you talked to Stiles?"

"No. why?"

"Just wondering if everything was ok with you two. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Derek. Well, I better go."

"Ok. See you."

I waved bye and then headed home. I grabbed a shower and then ate lunch late. Ater that, I drove over to Stiles'. His jeep wasn't there yet, so I sat in my car and then he pulled up. I got out and met him by his jeep.

"Hey, Stiles. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't of gotten so angry. I love you so much. There was another guy once, but he wasn't really a boyfriend. He just used me for sex. So I don't want to get hurt again. You're my first real boyfriend I had and I don't want to lose you."

"No. you're right. I'm your boyfriend. I shouldn't of acted the way I did with Lydia. And I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I... was stupid."

"Ok. I forgive you."

"Thanks."

We then kissed each other.

"So... uhm... is your dad home?" I asked.

"No." he answered curious. "You weren't in school..."

"I know... I needed... a personal day. Yesterday was just crazy."

"It was."

"How is your dad? Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yes. He's doing good. Just a little bruising."

"Well, that's good. Is he working right now?"

"Yes."

"So... we have the whole house to ourselves?"

He smiled and we went up to his room. We started kissing and then made sweet passionate love. As I was laying on his bed next to him, I heard my phone go off. I looked at it. It was my mom.

"Do you need to get that?" Stiles asked.

"Probably."

I called my mom back.

"(Hey, honey. Where are you at?)" my mom asked.

"At Stiles'. Do you need me to come home?"

"(No. it's ok. Have a good time. I'm going to take a nap anyway before supper.)"

"Ok. Bye."

We then hung up. I sat my phone down and kissed Stiles again.

"So, everything is ok with you?" my mom asked me later that night.

"Yeah. Everything's great."

"So how's Stiles?"

"He's good."

"Good." she said "I'm glad."

"Me too." I agreed.

I was in my room, working on some homework, the next night. I heard a quiet noise and turned around.

"Derek!" what are you doing here?"

"Well, I tried to teach Scott last night. He did good until his phone went off. He needs to get rid of distractions."

"Allison?"

"Yes, Allison. He can't get angry enough with her around. He said he can stay away from her."

I laughed.

"Hah... I doubt that. He's totally in love with her." I replied.

"I know. So I need you and Stiles to help make sure he does."

"Well, we'll try, but you know... we can't be with him twenty-four seven."

"I know. But try when you are near him."

"I will."

"Good. So how are you and Stiles?"

"We're good. We made up." I replied.

"Good."

In that moment my phone rang. It was Scott.

"(Hey, can you come here to my house? I've seen the Alpha. I need to talk with you.)"

"The... Alpha? Ok, ok, I'll be there in a minute."

I turned around, but Derek had disappeared. I met Scott out of his house, then we went in his room. When Scott turned on the light, we both jumped. Derek was sitting on the armchair.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Scott yelled.

"He's right, Derek. You scared us to death."

"So, what happened?" he asked calmly. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott answered sarcastically. "No! He didn't talk!"

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression..." Derek insisted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Derek stood up from the armchair and moved towards Scott.

"Remember your other senses are hightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger." Scott answered.

"Focused on you?" I asked.

"No, not... not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, the... what? What'd you just say?" asked Derek, worried.

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?"

Derek stopped looking away from him.

"What? You have this look like you know what it means."

Derek quickly moved towards the door.

"No, it's... It's nothing." he said.

"Wait, wait, wait... wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things for yourself." Scott yelled.

"Doesn't mean anything." he repeated, unlocking the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Derek just stared at us for a moment.

"You don't want to know." he said opening the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, Kenzie!" Scott yelled.

I waited until Scott caught up to me.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Stiles?" he asked.

"Yes... yesterday."

"Did he say anything... about me?" Scott asked again.

"No. Is everything ok with you and him?"

"He won't talk to me."

"Oh, why not?" I asked.

"He's mad at me for some reason. I think the other day... Monday."

"Oh... Monday... the day you and Allison skipped?"

"Yeah. Stiles was texting me and I didn't answer. I mean I did, but then turned off my phone. I tried calling him, but he won't answer."

"Text him." I said.

"I can't. Derek broke my phone." he answered, simply.

"What?"

"Yeah. He broke my phone because he said Allison is a distraction. He told me I need to get rid of distractions."

"Oh."

"Do you think she's a distraction?" he asked me.

I was surprised.

"Uhm... why ask me? I don't know. Maybe."

"Ok. If Allison is a distraction for me and Derek's telling me to stay away from her, why isn't Stiles a distraction for you? Why isn't Derek strict with you?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "...But the... Alpha only seems to want you in his pack. Not me."

"Why? I don't understand this." he said.

"You and me both. I don't understand this." I agreed.

"Well, do you think you can talk to Stiles and tell him I'm sorry?" Scott asked.

"No. I'm not getting in the middle of this. You two will work this out though. I'm sure of it."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said and headed off.

After Spanish, I was heading off to English, when I saw Scott and Stiles talking to each other and I smiled.

"(Good. Glad they're friends.)" I thought.

I went and sat next to them. Later, we were walking down the hall.

"What? He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Yeah." asnwered Scott not really thrilled about it.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but evry time you do that, you try to kill someone and that someone's usually me."

"I know." Scott answered. "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked curious.

"I don't know." Scott answered. "I don't think he does either."

"Ok. When are you seeing him again?"

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott said.

"When?" stiles insisted.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott answered.

At first, I didn't know who he was talking about but then I got it.

"(Derek.)" I said to myself:

"After work... Well alright. That gives me until the end of the school day then." Stiles said.

"To do what?" I asked, curious.

"To teach Scott myself."

Soon it was lunch time. I wasn't too hungry, so I was just eating some vegetables. Scott was hiding behind a text book.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles said.

"Besides, she's reading anyway." I said.

"So, did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Stiles answered.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"Of course I don't hate you." I replied.

"No... Stiles."

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles answered. "Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

I laughed.

"What about my crap?" I asked.

Stiles looked at me.

"Uhm... I really don't know. I mean you seem in control and haven't tried to kill me... least not yet."

"Yeah. I got mad at you and was angry at Lydia's , but thought of my mom and pulled it back."

"Good." he said.

"Ok. Yeah, you teach me." Scott interrupted. "You'll be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said in a strange voice.

I giggled.

"I said it backwards." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I... I know." agreed Scott.

"All right. You know what? Now I definitely still hate you. Oh, yeah!" Stiles said. "Come on Kenzie."

We got up and Stiles grabbed the book from Scott's face.

"Bye, Scott!" I yelled, making Allison look.

Stiles and I ran out of the cafeteria.

It was Scott's and Stiles' free period, but I didn't feel like sitting through math. So I skipped with them. We headed off to the lacrosse field. Stiles sat on the bleachers and pulled out a belt looking thing. I sat next to him.

"Okay. Now, put this on."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitrs for the track team." Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." he answered.

"Stole it?" I asked.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles said. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. And you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

He handed it to Scott and Scott put it on.

"So, why doesn't Kenzie have to do this?" Scott asked.

"Because she can control her anger and shifting." Stiles replied and pulled out a phone.

"Isn't that coach's phone?" I asked.

"That I stole." Stiles answered, sheepishly.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing Lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk." said Scott.

I laughed.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." said Stiles.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott repeated.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?"

Stiles shook his head and then duct taped Scott's hands. They headed out to the field a little ways and Stiles started throwing balls at Scott. I was laughing. Stiles was good. I suddenly sensed a presence. I looked and saw Jackson, so I walked over to him.

"Hey, Jackson."

He seemed to wince.

"Sorry. How's it going?" I asked. " I mean you look tired. Like you haven't slept... in a while."

"I'm fine." he said and then pointed to Scott and Stiles. "What are those two doing?"

I saw Scott on the ground, growling.

"(Oh, no, this can't be good.)" I thought. "Oh, you know... Stiles blowing off some steam. They had a fight." I answered, shrugging. "They are making up in strange way."

He raised an eyebrow at me and then back to the two boys.

"Come on Jackson." I said.

...But he didn't budge. I pulled him towards the school. I looked back, but Scott looked ok.

"Let go." Jackson said.

"Oh, come on. I'm trying to be nice." I said.

"Really? Why? I know you don't like me."

"Who said that? I never said I hated you." I replied.

"Whatever..." he said.

Then he walked away.

"Get some sleep!" I yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

Scott and Stiles were in the locker room talking about what happened on the field and they both realized that Allison somehow had something to do with all this.

"So... You stay away from her for a few days. You can do that." Stiles was saying.

"But, is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asked.

"You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? Maybe he wants to stay alone. I mean, maybe there's another reason... Maybe he has been hurt in the deep. We'll figure it out."

"So, what did I miss?" I asked.

I headed to English class and later we met in the hall.

"Well, apparently Allison can calm Scott down." Stiles said and filled me in on detail.

"Really? That's great. She's your anchor."

I looked over to Scott and continued:

"She brings you back? Like... non wolf?"

"Yeah, it's Allison." Stiles replied. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her. Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." Scott confirmed.

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no! But it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her... or touching her..." Scott was saying, but Stiles cut him off.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

We then looked at Scott who had a dreamy look on his face.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"That's fine. Look. Back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, ok? I don't think she makes you weak. I... I think she actually gives you control."

"She's kind of like an anchor." I said.

"Yeah, like Kenzie said... an anchor. She keeps you in control." Stiles addes.

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly." Stiles replied, unfazed.

I smiled. Scott shook his head.

"Did I just say that?" he asked.

"Yes, Scott, I believe you did." I said.

"I love her." he said more confidently.

"That's great. Now moving on..." Stiles started, but got caught off by Scott.

"No, no, no. Really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

Scott had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, you are." I agreed. "Like me and Stiles."

He just grinned at me.

"Ok. That's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles said.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked coming back to reality.

"I don't know... yet." Stiles said and then made a thinking face.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"It's gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Come on!" said Stiles.

Scott groaned, then turned to me.

"How do you stay... focused. In control? I mean, you said your mom is your anchor. Obviously you can't be around her all the time." Scott asked.

"I just picture her and remember her voice and somehow I can hear it." I replied and then started heading off.

"Wait! You're leaving me with him?" Scott yelled.

Sure! I need to get home and spend some time with my mom."

I laughed and walked away. I headed home and my mom was there. She was cleaning the house.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" she asked.

"Good. Need any help?"

"No. I'm good. I'm actually done."

"Cool. Want to do something, mom?"

"Well, I actually need to work. Sorry. But I am off Thursday. We'll do something then."

"Ok."

"I'm so sorry honey." she said noticing my disappointment.

"It's ok. Really."

She then put the cleaning supplies away and then headed to the bathroom. I headed up to my room, I opened up my computer and let it load. I then laid on my bed and fell asleep. My mom must of said bye while I was asleep, because when I woke up, it was almost five. I headed downstairs and yep... she was at work. She left a note. I made a sandwich and ate that and some chips.

Soon my phone started to ring. It was Stiles or so I thought.

"Hello?"

"(Kenzie. It's Scott. We're coming to pick you up. We'll be there soon. I'll explain when I get there.)"

So after Scott and Stiles picked me up, Scott filled me in about when he found Derek beating up Deaton, the veterinarian. Derek thought Deaton was the Alpha. And told Scott that the spiral is our sign for a vendetta, for revenge.

"Oh, wow. It makes sense." I said.

"What does?" asked Scott.

"That Deaton... is the Alpha. I mean, he bit me, but he is the vet of Beacon Hills. So he couldn't stay in San Francisco. That's why I didn't see the Alpha." I answered.

"No! Deaton's not the Alpha." Scott said.

"I'm with Kenzie... and Derek. It's your boss." Stiles agreed.

"No." said Scott.

"Ok... he's not..." I started, so Scott wouldn't get angry. "Where are we headed?"

"The school." Scott replied.

"School? Why?"

"I have a plan."

"And what is this plan?"

...But we were at school and we all got out of the jeep. We stood by the car.

"It's a terrible... terrible idea." Stiles was suddenly saying.

"Uhm.. Can't I know?" I asked, but as usual they totally ignored me.

"But we're still gonna do it?" asked Stiles.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked back.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." he replied.

"Come on!" I started, but Scott cut me off.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said.

I then saw headlights. A black car pulled up.

"(Derek.)" I thought.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back."

The two boys went to check on him.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said.

Then they headed up to the stairs. I started to follow.

"Stay here, Kenzie."

"Uhm... why Scott?" I asked annoyed.

"Just do it. We'll be right back."

"Fine!"

I went back and stood by Derek next to his car. Stiles and Scott started again.

"Wait, Hey! What are you doing?" Derek yelled.

"They won't tell me." I muttered.

Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, but then turned back to the boys.

"You said, I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." answered Scott.

Then they went into the school.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Derek asked me.

"No, I just told you. They wouldn't tell me."

He looked at me.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't tell you?"

"No." I said, pouting.

We were quiet fo awhile.

"So..." I started. "Uhm..."

I fell quiet again.

"I... I think Stiles likes me, but not as much as Lydia. I feel like he is only with me, because he can't go out with her."

"Really? I'm sure he loves you a lot. And wants to go out with you because he loves you. I mean, is going out with you."

"Thanks. But why wouldn't he tell me the plan? Does he think I can't handle it? Try to stop him?"

Derek shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you."

"It's ok. Thanks for listening though."

Derek smiled.

"You're welcome." he said.

We suddenly heard a high pitched noise, like a dying animal.

"What the... hell was that?" I asked.

I saw Derek close his eyes and said:

"You've got to be kidding."

He then re-opened his eyes.

"Scott." he said.

"Oh, wow... that was... pathetic." I muttered.

Derek smirked.

"You're not that supportive, are you?" he asked.

"Not when he... growls like that. If you could even call that a growl." I answered.

Derek laughed, but it was caught short when we heard a fierce growl. It was loud and shook... pratically everything. Derek looked around and I did too.

"Uhm... that's... bad." I muttered.

Derek didn't say anything. A minute or two later, the two boys came out. I looked to Derek and he looked mad.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" he said, angrily. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott replied.

"Yeah, it was loud." I said.

"And it was awesome!" Stiles sang.

"Shut up!" Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said.

I just stared.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek, menacingly.

"What? I didn't do anything." said Derek.

We looked in the car and Deaton was no longer there.

"Where is he then?" Scott demanded.

"Hold up. We were here the whole time. He was there." I defended Derek

Stiles looked at me, surprised.

"Where is he?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

The air suddenly felt cold and I saw Derek being lifted by something in his back. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. I could tell he was in so much pain. I was about to shift when Scott grabbed my wrist and then the three of us ran towards the school.


	28. Chapter 28

"Derek!" I yelled.

"No!" Scott said and pulled me into the school.

We looked out the door window and saw Derek lying on the ground and... the Alpha. Big, black and red eyes.

"No... we can't just leave Derek!" I yelled.

But they ignored me.

"(He hurt Derek.)" I thought. "(But Derek's not dead.)"

I'm not sure how I know... it's just a feeling I have.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled holding the door close.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles answered back.

"Grab something!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Anything!"

I was watching the door while the boys were yelling back and forth. Then they started to look outside and Stiles saw the bolt cutters on the ground.

"No! Stiles!" I yelled.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Stiles, no, don't!" begged Scott, but he didn't care.

He headed outside to get the bolt cutters. The Alpha was coming from behind the jeep.

"Come back! Come back, Stiles!" Scott yelled.

The Alpha saw him. We helped him back in and he put the bolt cutters through the door handles, then we looked out the window.

"Where is it? Where'd it go?" asked Scott.

We started walking backwards a little bit. Although the boys were dragging me. I was still kind of in shock over Derek and seeing the Alpha so close.

"That won't hold, will it?" asked Scott.

"Probably not." Stiles answered.

Then we heard a howl and went running down the hall. We ran into a classroom. Stiles and Scott were pushing the teacher's desk to the door until Stiles stopped and said:

"Stop! stop! The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott replied.

"I hate your boss." I said.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"Deaton... The Alpha. Your boss." I answered.

"No!"

"Kenzie's right. It's him... Deaton. He's the Alpha. Yes, murdering... psycho werewolf."

"He can't be." yelled Scott.

"Oh, come on! He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient thing." I yelled.

"It's not him!"

"He killed Derek." Stiles was saying.

"No! Derek's not dead!" I yelled. "He can't be dead!"

They both looked at me.

"Face it, Kenzie. The Alpha killed Derek and now he's gonna kill us." yelled Stiles.

I glared at him.

"No!" I growled. "He's not!"

"She's right. Derek... can't be dead." Scott agreed with me.

"Thanks."

"Blood squirted out of his mouth, ok?" Stiles said. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead... and we're next."

"No! he's not!"

I pushed passed Stiles and went to the window. I will not give in to Derek being dead.

"Ok, just... What do we do?" asked Scott.

"We get to my jeep and we get out of here!" Stiles answered.

"Right." I mumbled. "Easier said then done."

"Well, we've got to try!" Stiles yelled.

Then he turned to Scott.

"You seriously think about quitting your job, good?" he said.

They both then walked next to me and stood by the windows. They tried opening them.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled." I mumbled.

"Then we break it." Scott suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise." I muttered, bitterly.

"Then we run really fast. Really fast!" Scott suggested.

"Ok. But what about Stiles? Can he run fast?" I asked.

"What? I can run fast." he said surprised at me thinking he couldn't.

They looked out the window. They were skimming the parking lot.

"Stiles? What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked.

He jumped, like he didn't realize I was standing so close. He looked out at his jeep. It looked bent and messed up.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Uhm... yes, there is." I said pointing.

"What? Like dented?" Stiles asked anxiously.

Scott looked.

"No, more like bent." he replied.

"What the hell ha...?" Stiles started as he stared out the window.

He got cut off by something coming through the window. We all dove out of the way as glass shattered everywhere. We heard something slide across the floor. It was a box with wires and claw marks. Stiles groaned.

"That's my battery!"

"Oh, boy." I muttered.

"We have to move." Stiles said, about to stand up.

Scott pulled him down.

"He could be right outside."

Scott tried to reason.

"He is right outside!" I confirmed, getting up. "Just let me take a look."

"Anything?" the two boys asked.

"Nope."

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now!" Scott answered.

So we all got up and walked out the classroom door. We rushed into the hallway and Scott was about to go one way, but Stiles intervened.

"No. We need to go somewhere without windows!"

"Every single room in this building has windows." I said.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles suggested.

"The locker room." Scott said suddenly.

So we all headed to the locker room.

"Call your dad." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know... Anything. Gas leak... fire... Whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!" Scott yelled.

"What if he doesn't? what if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight... including my dad?" he answered.

"They have guns!" Scott yelled.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolf's bane laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that?" Stiles asked.

"Then we... we have to... we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"We... gotta do something!" I yelled, agitated.

Stiles looked to me.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." he said, exasperated.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

"(No way!)" I thought.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body... ugh... and then we take his car."

"And him." said Scott.

"Fine. Whatever."

"No. I disagree." I said.

"Kenzie!" yelled Stiles.

He was going to continue when Scott shushed us.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"I think I heard something." Scott said.

"Me too." I agreed.

We all then heard footsteps on the other side of the door and we all immediately moved back.

"I can take him." I said.

"No!" Scott yelled, quietly. "Hide!"

So we hid in the lockers.


	29. Chapter 29

I peeked through the slits in the locker, but I didn't see anything. I tried to not make much noise breathing. I heard a door open and saw someone moving toward us. I saw him at Scott's locker first. Then a scream suddenly rang out and it didn't belong to Scott or Stiles. It can't be the Alpha... could it? I highly doubt he'd scream in terror like that. I heard two lockers smash open, which thankfully one wasn't mine.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the janitor scared to death.

"Quiet!" said Scott.

"Quiet, my ass! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" I heard a male voice ask, clearly scared. "Both of you get out!"

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said, trying to reason with him.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here! Right now!" the guy yelled.

"God, just one second to explain." Scott tried.

"Just shut up and go!" the man yelled.

"But I need to..." he tried again.

"We'll get... it later, Scott." Stiles said. "It'll be ok."

"(Oh, so I'm an it?)" I thought. "(But I can't argue. Don't want to say she.)"

"Just go!" the man yelled.

I'm not sure what happened next with the boys. But as I went up to the slits I saw red eyes. The Alpha. I backed up as far as I could go, but like that'll help. He's a werewolf. He'll smell me. I then heard screams, growls and flesh being ripped apart. And I could smell the blood. I covered my nose and closed my eyes. I couldn't block both ears, so I just covered both and smelled the blood. I swore I heard Stiles and Scott yell my name, but wasn't positive. Soon I uncovered my ears and heard... nothing. But not for long, as I soon heard dragging out front of my locker, I heard scratches along the locker and a scary chuckle.

"A werewolf hiding?" a voice said, laughing.

But then I heard the dragging some more and then all was quiet. I waited, but didn't hear anything, so I opened the locker and peered out... Nothing. I listened and even with my heightened hearing, I heard nothing. I started walking and saw blood and claw marks. I hurried out of there. I made it to the hallway, then I looked around. I was about to pull my phone out of my pocket, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to look, but soon took off running. It was the Alpha. I went runing down the hall. I heard growls, but went down another hall. It was quiet, so I stopped running and looked around the corner. No Alpha in sight.

"(Huh? That was strange.)" I thought.

I leaned against the wall, but then peeked again around the hall. I saw a person up ahead.

"(Stiles?)" I wondered, but then I heard a female voice say:

"Scott?"

It was Allison. I ran up to her.

"Allison!" I exclaimed.

"Kenzie?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, that's me. Looking for Stiles and Scott." I replied. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I got a text from Scott. He asked me to meet him here. Said it was urgent."

She showed me the text.

"Oh." was all I could say, because I'm sure Derek broke Scott's phone. "Come on!" I said pulling her down the hall.

"Kenzie, what's going on?" Allison asked. "Why'd Scott send me that text?"

"I... I don't know."

We soon came to a room with a swimming pool. We were walking around it, when Allison's phone started to ring.

"I can't seem to find him. I ran into Kenzie, though." Allison replied, and mouthed to me."Lydia."

I nodded but then thought:

"(Great. If Lydia's here, then it must mean Jackson's here.)"

Allison continued:

"Ok, give me a second and we'll be right there."

She hung up.

"Jackson and Lydia are here too?"

"Yes. They said to meet them by the front door." she replied.

"Ok."

Before we could move, her phone started to ring again. She showed it to me. 'Stiles'.

"Answer it." I said.

"Stiles?" she asked.

"(No, it's me. Where are you?)" Scott asked.

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

"(Where are you right now?)"

"On the first floor, swimming pools."

"(Get to the lobby. Go now.)"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

She hung up and looked at me.

"He said to go to the lobby."

"Ok."

We met them in the lobby. I immediately went over to Stiles and hugged him. He held me in a tight hug.

"I was worried about you." he said.

"Same here." I replied.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asked.

I pulled my phone out and hit the button. The screen stayed black.

"Uhm… I guess the battery's dead. Sorry."

"It's ok. As long as you're ok." he said.

I smiled at him

"Why did you come?" asked Scott. "What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to. Why do I get the feeling, you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott.

"Because I didn't send it."

"Did you drive?" Stiles asked Allison.

"Jackson did." she answered.

Stiles had let me go.

"Jackson's here?!" the boys exclaimed.

"And Lydia." I said, watching Stiles' reaction.

I heard his breath catch.

"(I knew it. He still loves her.)" I thought.

"What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison started, but her phone rang. "Hello? Where are you?"

...But then a door banged open and in came Lydia and Jackson. The girls hung up.

"Finally." Lydia breathed. "Can we go now?"

I saw Stiles smile at Lydia. But suddenly we heard thumps above us... above the tiled ceiling.

"The Alpha." I whispered to Scott. Quietly, so only he could hear.

"Run!" yelled Scott and we all took off down the hall.

We all heard growls behind us and huge footsteps too. We all ran into a room and Stiles and I first noticed the giant stacks of windows.

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott exclaimed, moving a table in front of the door.

"Scott, wait!" started Stiles. "Not here."

"What was that, Scott?" Allison asked. "What was that?!"

"What came out of the ceiling?" asked Lydia.

"Will you just help me? Scott yelled.

"The chairs! Stack the chairs!" said Jackson.

"Scott, no!" Stiles tried again. "We shouldn't really be in here."

More stacking.

"Guys, can we just wait a second?" Stiles tried one more time. "You guys, listen to me. Can we wait a second? Guys! Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hello?"

"Guys!" I half yelled, half growled.

Everyone turned to us.

"Go ahead, Stiles" I said.

"Thanks! Ok...nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now... what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

They all looked and Scott groaned.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Allison cried. "Because I'm freaking out over here and I would like to know why. Scott?"

Scott was leaning over the chairs, thinking. He looked at Stiles and I for help. I just looked over to Stiles.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said after sighing.

"What?" Lydia whimpered.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said.

"What's he talking about?" Allison laughed, humorlessly. "Is this a joke?"

"What? who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No no no... This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed..." Lydia started, but Jackson cut her off.

"No! Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison screamed. "What does he want?"

I looked out the window.

"What's happening?" Allison whimpered, then yelled: "Scott!"

"I... I don't know. I... I just... If we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott answered, frantically.

"Us?" Lydia cried. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" asked Allison again. "Who is it?"

We all stared at Scott.

"(Better not say who I think you're about to say.)" I thought.

"It's Derek! It's Derek Hale!" he said.

Stiles grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Ssssh. Don't." he whispered. "It'll be ok."

I held my breath and then inhaled and exhaled. I was trying to remain calm. What does it even matter? I love Stiles and going with Stiles. It's not like I'd ever have a chance with Derek. It's not like Derek likes me like that anyway.

"Really?" I asked.

Everyone was staring at Scott in shock.

"It's true." Scott replied, looking at me like I should cover for him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked.

"Positive." he snapped.

"Don't." Stiles whispered to me.

I turned to look out the window. I thought of my mom.

"It was him." Scott said, but sounded nervous.

"(Good!)" I thought.

"Derek killed the janitor?" asked Jackson.

"(No.)" I thought to myself.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him!" said Scott.

Apparently she didn't hear my argument with Scott.

"But the mountain lion…" started Lydia.

"No. Derek killed them." Scott said.

Stiles held my hand so I wouldn't go after Scott.

"All of them?" Allison whimpered.

"Yes. Starting with his own sister." Scott replied, not looking at anyone.

"The bus driver?" asked Allison.

"...And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us."

"(Liar!)" I wanted to yell. "(He's hurt!)"

I was proud of how in the control I'm staying.

"And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too." Scott said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Call the cops!" Jackson said to Stiles.

"No!" he answered.

"What do you mean, no?" he asked, glaring at Stiles.

"No, I mean no! You wanna hear it in Spanish? No!" Stiles said and added a Spanish accent at the end.

I smirked. Jackson continued to glare at us.

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles said.

I yanked my hand away out of his. Then moved away from him. Yeah, we're going out, but I still couldn't believe he threw Derek under the bus like that. Stiles looked at me apologetically. But really? He, too is blaming Derek. They better hope I don't wolf out on them when we get out of here.

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson pestered.

Lydia pulled her cell phone out saying:

"I'm calling."

"No, Lydia. Would you just hold on a second? asked Stiles.

Jackson blocked Stiles, who was trying to stop her.

"(Why though?)" I wondered. "(We need to get out of here.)"

"Yes, we're in Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to... But..." Lydia suddenly stopped. "She hung up on me!"

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked, shocked.

Lydia then said about the station getting prank calls about a break in at the school.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the High School. She said if I called again, that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Ok, then call again!" Allison yelled.

"No. They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles intervened.

Allison stuttered.

"What is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

We all turned to Scott. I was still kind of mad at him for blaming Derek.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked, anxiously.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No!" Scott answered quickly. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison accused.

"I don't know." Scott exploded.

Allison looked scared and not facing Scott. He then looked hurt.

"All right." said Stiles. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?"

He took Scott away from the group.

"Kenzie, what's going on?" Lydia asked, shaking.

"I... really don't know."

Jackson turned to me.

"So is it really Derek?" he asked.

"I didn't see his face." I mumbled. "I didn't hear the janitor getting murdered." I shuddered.

Then Jackson seemed to have had enough of Scott and Stiles, for he said:

"Okay, ass heads! New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"Rude much, Jerkson." I yelled. "You're the ass head!"

Jackson and I just glared at each other. Allison took my hand to help calm me.

"He's right!" Scott said.

I turned to Scott.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wants to risk Stiles' dad's life?

"Tell him the truth if you have to. Just call him!" Scott yelled.

Stiles whispered to Scott, but of course I heard him say:

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."

"I agree. Why risk more people getting caught up in this? I don't want to see Sheriff Stilinski hurt." I said.

"We have to do something." Scott said.

"I distract the Alpha and you all get out." I replied.

"No!" both boys exclaimed.

Jackson was getting frustrated. He walked up to Stiles about to turn him around.

"Alright. Give me the phone." he started.

Before I could do anything, Stiles punched Jackson in the face.

"Alright Stiles." I smiled.

Allison went over to Jackson to see if he was ok.

"(What's going on?)" I wondered.

I looked and saw Lydia not too far away. She didn't look too thrilled. Stiles then pulled out his phone.

"Dad, hey, it's me and... it's your voicemail." he started. "Look, I need you to call me back, now. Like right now."

All of a sudden, we heard banging on the door. Lydia started screaming. I held her one hand and she stopped screaming.

"We're at the school, ok? We're at the school." Stiles said and hung up.

I moved over by Stiles and held his hand. He looked to me and then said:

"The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." said Lydia.

"Up it's better than here!" he replied.

The Alpha was still banging on the door. So soon we were running and we ended up on the second floor. Scott tried a door and it was locked. So we ran to another one and it was open. ' of all teachers. Scott closed the door and put a chair under the door handle.

We suddenly heard giant footsteps and saw the shadow pass our door. We all sighed in relief. Yeah, I'm a werewolf, but I didn't really want to face the Alpha.

"Jackson, how many people can fit into your car?" I asked, unsure really why I asked.

I mean, I don't really like him.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." he replied.

"Five?" Allison exclaimed. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said, exasperated.

He turned to me.

"No!" he said.

"What? I didn't say anything." I said shocked.

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like seconds." Scott started asking, walking over to a door.

"That's a deadbolt." said Stiles.

Scott looked like he was thinking.

"The janitor has a key." he said.

"You mean, his body has it." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it." Scott replied. "I can find him by scent, by blood."

He whispered the last part to Stiles and I.

"I can help." I said.

"No."

"Why not? I'm... a werewolf like you. I can smell good too." I asked, quietly.

"No, I'm not risking your life." Scott said, then out loud. "I'm getting the key."

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered, also worrying about him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott explained. "And no... not you Kenzie."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm not some weak little girl here! I can handle myself really well."

"I'm sure you can, but still... answer's no. I'm going. No more arguing!" Scott yelled back to me.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said.

Scott picked up the teacher's poker. We all stared at him.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's got to be something else." Stiles said.

"There is." Lydia answered, speaking up and we all looked at her.

She nodded towards the cabinet where all the chemicals were.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb." she said. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail."

I didn't really hear what she said. I was so surprised Lydia knew something about chemicals.

"Self igniting..." Stiles tried to repeat.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished.

We all looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "I read it somewhere."

Why did Lydia act dumb, when in reality she's very smart?

"Well, we don't have a key for that either." Stiles said irritated.

Jackson groaned and then elbowed the glass in. Lydia then got cooking and we all watched her.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." she said.

When she was done, she handed it to Scott.

"No!" I said again, holding Scott back. "No, I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"She's right." said Allison. "This is insane, you can't do this! You can't go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott replied, looking at me to go of his arm.

...But I held tigher.

"You could die!" Allison exclaimed. "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

Scott cut her off:

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something!"

"I can." I said.

"No!" he growled at me and walked to the door.

I followed him.

"Scott! Just stop!" Allison screamed.

She was saying something, but I stopped listening.

"Let go, Kenzie! I mean it!" he growled and squeezed my wrist.

I let go of Scott and went back to Stiles. He held my hand. Scott looked at everyone and then walked out the door.

"I can help." I whispered to Stiles.

"I'm sure you can. But I don't want to see you hurt. Neither does Scott."

He pulled me into a hug. I felt safe and happy.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too."

"I don't get this! I don't get why he's out there." Allison whimpered. "And why he left us. And I... I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"Hey, it's ok." I heard Jackson say and saw him holding her hands. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Did he not remember Lydia was standing there? His girlfriend? Stiles and I looked at her, who was looking at Allison with jealousy. Out of nowhere Lydia asked:

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid, or it won't ignite if it's not."

He sighed irritably and then kind of growled.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?"

Lydia looked kind of scared, and then said:

"Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Suddenly we all heard a howl. A loud howl. We all covered our ears and then I kneeled on the floor. My head got a pain through it. Stiles knelt next to me.

"Are you ok?"

But then Jackson was on the ground, clutching his neck and screaming. We all looked to him. The pain had cleared up and I saw he had claw marks on his neck.

"(How?)" I wondered.

Eventually Allison and Lydia went to his side to help him up, but he said:

"No. I'm fine."

He got up and away from them and said more confidently:

"Like seriously, I'm ok."

"That didn't sound ok at all." Allison said, worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked.

He glared and stared at the floor and didn't answer right away. But then said:

"I said I'm fine."

"It's been there for days. He wouldn't tell me what happened." Lydia scolded.

"As if you actually cared." Jackson seethed.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second, here?" said Stiles.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked. "He should be here by now."

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I replied.

We heard a noise outside and Allison rushed to the door. She kept calling Scott's name and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Really. I'm fine." I answered smiling at him.

"Allison..." Lydia was saying. "Allison!" she screamed.

We all stopped and turned to her.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

We all listened.

"Sirens." I said.

We all rushed over to the windows and saw two police cars pulling up, sirens blaring. I looked more closely and noticed that Derek's car wasn't there anymore. That meant he's ok... right?


	31. Chapter 31

We were walking down the front steps and Sheriff Stilinski asked:

"You sure it was Derek Hale?"

"Yes." answered Scott.

I still couldn't believe they're blaming him. I was still kind of mad at them both.

"I saw him too." Stiles added.

Sheriff Stilinski looked to me. I looked down at the ground.

"Kenzie? Did you see Derek or not?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.

I knew Scott was looking at me. I felt tears roll down my face.

"No. I didn't see Derek, but they said... they said it was him. I just want... to go home." I cried out.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"What about the janitor?" asked Scott.

"We're still looking." replied the Sheriff, as we continued down the stairs.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott pestered. "Under them?"

"Yeah, Scott. We looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up." Scott grumbled.

"I know. I believe you. I do." the Sheriff started.

"No, you don't!" Scott exclaimed. "You have this look, like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't."

"Listen, we're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him, ok? I promise."

Then he got called over by one of his co-workers.

"Stay! Both of you." he said.

The last part was definitely for Stiles. When he left, Scott immediately turned to me and glared.

"Y... you culdn't of say yes?! That you saw Derek?" he yelled.

I glared back and felt the tears continue to fall. I didn't trust myself, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, let's ease up." said Stiles. "We survived, dude. You know, we outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

"I hate... him." I mumbled.

Not sure if I'm talking about the Alpha or Scott. Maybe both.

"When we were in the Chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked with a strange expression.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants me in his pack." Scott growled. "But I think first... I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia, ...you two." he answered.

"No way!" said Stiles. "No way you're kicking us out of your pack. The Alpha doesn't want to kill us."

"It wants me to do it." Scott replied. "And that's not even the worst part."

"H... How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles exploded.

"Because when he made me shift..." he started, and turned around. "...I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you."

I gasped and we stared at him. But then he headed to an ambulance, where apparently Deaton was ok and being checked out. Stiles followed him. I stayed on the steps and called my mom. I hung up and started crying hard again.

"Kenzie?" I heard Stiles ask. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blame Derek, but Scott blurted the name and well, I had to go along. I don't know who else to blame. And Scott's my... he's my best friend."

I didn't say anything right away, but then said:

"You could disagree with your best friend. You don't always have to agree with everything he says."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am."

He went to hug me, but I pulled away.

"I need... time." I said.

I headed down the rest of the stairs and luckily my mom was there, so I got into the car.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked.

"I... I've seen the Alpha. I have no idea who it is. But he... he was so close, but left me alone. I don't know why. I'm so confused."

Then I told my mom about what happened tonight at the school.

"Oh, Kenzie. I'm so glad you're ok. So Derek? Who's he? I never heard you mention him. Least I don't remember."

"I'm not sure either. Derek... was the first werewolf I met. He was helping me train and keep in control to not change. He was in full control. I mean he wasn't changed. but now... I don't know if he... he's ok. His car's gone, so I'm taking it he is, but I don't know for sure. But Scott, he went and blamed it all on Derek. He didn't know who else to blame, so he picked Derek."

"Oh, wow." My mom said.

"I mean, I can see why. Can't really say there is an Alpha running about. But couldn't he just say we don't know who it was?" I asked, more to myself.

"I wish I knew. Do you think you should warn Derek?" my mom asked. "To lay low?"

"Probably." I said yawning. "I have his number, I'll give him a call when we get home."

Later at night after I showered, I called Derek.

"Hey, Derek. It's Kenzie." I started on his voicemail. "Just wanted to let you know, you may want to lay low for awhile. Scott totally threw you under the bus and blamed you for all the murders."

I paused and then continued:

"...Stiles agreed. But I didn't. I said I didn't see you. Said it wasn't you. Anyway be careful."

I then hung up. I really hope Derek's ok. I then crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, I got up. I headed downstairs.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, mom. Also... I don't know. Scared. I mean... yeah, I'm a werewolf, but I'm... scared. Of the Alpha and hunters."

"Well, it'll be ok. I promise. I'll protect you and I'm sure Derek and Scott will too."

"Good." I said smiling.

My mom smiled back.

"Oh, and because of the break in and stuff that happened at the school, there's no school until Monday." she replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. So I got Melissa and Carol to cover for me. I figured maybe you and I could get away for a while. Go back to San Francisco or Newport Beach. A long weekend get away... I know it's getting cooler, but we don't have to go swimming. Just relax on the beach or go out to eat and shopping. A girl's weekend. Or it can be the three of us. You, me and Stiles."

"Well... Stiles blamed Derek and he still likes Lydia. So... I told him I need a break. I mean, I love him, but I... I don't know. Like I said, he went long with what Scott said and blamed Derek. I don't know who he could of said instead, but he didn't have to go along with Scott. And I don't know if I can go with someone who isn't in a hundred percent. Someone who likes me and only seems to be going out with me, because the other person is taken."

"Oh, wow. So... Stiles likes someone else?"

"Yes. He's in love with Lydia... Ok... I don't want to talk about this anymore. And yeah... let's get away for a while."

"Ok. Then we'll pack and head out afterwards."

So after packing, eating breakfast and showering, we were on our way to the beach. I was actually kind of excited to get away for the weekend.

I was running through the woods and someone was chasing me. I turned an saw it was a werewolf. A girl werewolf. She had long black hair and red eyes. I was scared, but also kind of curious. I wanted to know who she was, but I kept running. Soon I was on the streets of San Francisco. I looked around and saw nothing. I started to head home and then out of the alley way, something black appeared with red eyes. It leaped at me and bit me. I screamed in pain and I kicked at it and ran. I looked back once and saw the black hair girl again, this time she was completely human. She was watching me, but then turned the other way and took off.

"Mom!" I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell that way. I just had a dream. I was running through the park and saw a girl werewolf. She chased me, turned into a wolf and bit me and then she was a girl again. Completely human, I know it was a dream but I think it was more like memories coming back. The person... the Alpha that bit me was a girl."

"Oh... Do you think it's for real or just a dream?"

"I... I don't know. I think I do actually remember seeing her." I answered.

"Ok, maybe Derek knows her. Or Scott. Sorry for bringing this all up."

"No, it's fine. I can talk to Derek when I get back, I don't want the police to find him."

"No, that wouldn't be good." My mom agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

We got to Newport Beach about one in the afternoon, we checked into our hotel and then headed out to the beach. As we were walking along the beach, my mom asked:

"So, I really hate to bring this up... but... well... why get mad at Stiles for blaming Derek?"

My mom was hesitant, like she was being careful.

"Well, it's wrong to blame someone who didn't do it." I answered. "And well... Derek is the only other werewolf in town besides Scott. We need him and I'm not saying anything will happen, but if something comes up, Derek can't help if he's wanted for murder."

"Ok. No other reason?"

I looked at my mom.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I mean you don't have feelings for him, do you?"

I was surprised my mom asked me that. I didn't know what to say at first, but then said:

"No. of course not. Derek and I are just friends. Nothing more. Besides he's like five years older than me."

"Well, first off, five years isn't that big of a jump. Your father and I were five years apart. And second, I think you're... sorry, but lying. I don't think you would of defended Derek like that if you didn't have strong feelings for him. Pack brother or not, you would of agreed with Stiles and Scott."

"Ok. Say I did have a huge crush on Derek... it wouldn't matter because he doesn't have a crush on me. Stiles does. He loves me but not full heartly. Like I said earlier, he still has strong feelings for Lydia and if she ever dumped Jackson, he'd be right there comforting her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I laughed.

"It's ok. Really... Ok, no more boy talk. No more Beacon Hills talk. But then I guess that wouldn't leave much to talk about."

My mom laughed.

"No, it wouldn't." she agreed.

We talked about school, movies, music and old memories. It was fun. After our walk on the beach, we headed back to the hotel and ordered room service and watched some TV. It was very relaxing.

The whole weekend was great. We had more walks on the beach, went out to eat, shopped and just relaxed. We got home Sunday evening. I headed upstairs to work on homework. I looked at my phone. Had a few texts from Stiles, but nothing from Derek. I had left my phone home, so I could spend the weekend tech free and no distractions. I was still unsure about Stiles, but decided to send a quick text.

- (Hey, Stiles! Left my phone home. My mom and I went away for a girl's weekend. I think we... should just be friends while I figure things out. Call me if you want or we can talk Monday at school!)-

Then I went back to homeworks. My phone started to ring.

"Hey, Stiles!"

"(Hi. I'm... I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I really am. Sorry for liking Lydia still and blaming Derek. I can be stupid sometimes. I just want to apologize and say sorry. And friends... That'd be great. You're a great girl and I don't want to lose you... And maybe I can learn not to like Lydia so much. And we can give each other another chance.)"

"Yeah, maybe."

"(Can I ask you something without you getting mad at me?)" he asked.

"Uhm, sure."

"(I know you loved me, but I can't help... like you... you know I have feelings yet for Lydia. I feel as if... you have feelings for me and... Derek. You love Derek, don't you?)"

I was quiet for awhile and then said:

"I don't know. Maybe, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me like that."

"(Not sure what to say. But I'm pretty sure Derek likes you a lot. He seems to care about you a lot... But anyway... I do love you Kenzie and hope we can get back together one day soon.)"

"Same here, but I need a little time. Like I said, we can still be friends."

"(Good.)"

We talked a little more about my trip with my mom and then said bye and hung up. I went back to working on my homework.

"Kenzie, honey." my mom shook me. I groaned.

"No!" I moaned.

It can't be morning already.

"Do you want to take another day off? You can go back Tuesday."

"No, I'm up. I have to take a Chemistry quiz."

"Ok."

I got up and showered quickly. I let my hair wet as I got dressed. Then decided to dry it a little. I ate a quick breakfast and headed to school.

"How are you doing?" Allison asked me.

"Fine, I suppose, considering all that has been going on... I mean happened. How are you doing?"

"Ok. I just don't understand any of this." she replied.

"You and me both."

"You have forty-five minutes to complete the test." said. "Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing name on the cover of the blue book."

I wrote my name.

"However, as it happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover..." started looking to Stiles. "...and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher."

I rolled my eyes.

"So let's get disappointment over with. Begin." he said.

I started the test, but soon I shouldn't concentrate. I could hear everything. Click of a pen, a cell phone vibrate, eraser erasing and some more. My questions were starting to blur. I closed my eyes and re-opened them, it still blurred. Suddenly I couldn't stand it. I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Don't... feel good." I yelled to as I ran out the door.

I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I gripped the side of the sink and tried to control my breathing. Soon my phone started ringing... well vibrating. It was Stiles.

"Stiles?" I asked confused."Ok. I'll be right there."

I met him in the hallway.

"Scott left almost immediately after you." he said. "But not sure where he went. I have his backpack. He left it on the floor."

"Oh..."

"What happened? Is it a werewolf thing? The full moon coming up?" Stiles asked, then dialed a number.

We heard a phone ringing and followed the sound.

"I don't know really. I mean I could hear everything. Phones, pens clicking and I could... somehow feel people stressing out. Has to be the full moon coming." I replied.

We came to the boys locker room. We walked in and heard a shower running. We walked to it and Scott was there. He was just shirtless.

"(Good.)" I thought.

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Stiles.

Scott was breathing, heavily as if he couldn't get enough air.

"Stiles, I can't..." he tried taking in another breath.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" I asked, confused.

"No, no..." he struggled. "I can't breathe."

Stiles quickly dug Scott's inhaler out of his backpack and tossed it to him.

"Here, use this. Come on, do it!"

Scott took a pump from the inhaler. After a few seconds, he started breathing normally.

"I was having and asthma attack?" Scott asked, stunned.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles said.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked.

"I used to get them after my mon died. Not fun uh?" Stiles explained.

"Wow." I said quietly.

It was then quiet after that for a while. After Scott took a few more deep breaths, he said:

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles said, sheepishly. "About two billion songs written about it."

"So true." I agreed.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott whined.

"Well, think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf. So it was bound to become an issue." Stiles laughed, trying to break the tension.

"That didn't help at all." Scott replied, unamused.

"Dude... I mean, yeah, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck." I said. "Trust me. I had it happen at my old school."

"No. that's not it." he said, taking more breaths and then continued: "It was like I could feel everything in the room. Everyone else's emotions."

"You too?" I asked surprised.

Scott nodded.

"It's got to be the full moon." Stiles cut in. "You both felt the same things. So I'll lock you both up in Scott's room, later, just like we planned. That way, the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either."

"I don't think the Alpha that bit me is the same one that bit Scott." I said, remembering my dream.

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles.

"Well, think about it. I never saw the Alpha again after I was bit. And here, only Scott seemed to have contact with him. In the car... the Alpha drew the Spiral on his window. Then in the school... he went right by me. And I had a dream about a girl chasing me and bit me. A girl werewolf. But I think it really happened." I replied. "It felt real and I actually think it happened. The girl bit me. My Alpha was a girl."

"Wow." Scott replied. "What does... did she look like?"

"Black hair and red eyes. But then they were green when she was a human."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said,

"What you mean? Because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" I asked, afraid a little bit.

"No. Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone." he replied.

I stepped back.

"I won't let that happen." said Stiles.


	33. Chapter 33

I headed to lunch, but didn't see Scott or Stiles.

"(Where could those two be?)" I wondered.

I saw Allison, so I went and sat across from her.

"Hey, Allison."

"Hi, Kenzie. So how's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. So are you and Stiles going out yet?"

"No. We're taking a break." I answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He... loves me, but not full heartily. He still loves Lydia."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So... how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good." she said quietly.

"Scott loves you yet and misses you a lot."

Allison didn't say anything.

"Well, you don't have to make up your mind right now." I said.

She just nodded.

"Want a cookie?" she asked, after a while. "My mom made them."

I took one.

"Wow... these are good." I replied.

She laughed. I then saw someone sitting next to Allison. It was Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson!"

"Hi!" he said back.

I noticed he was wearing a leather jacket and it reminded me of... Derek. He looked to Allison.

"What?" she asked.

"You got something on your lip." he answered.

Allison wiped at it. She tried one more time, but apparently didn't get it, because Jackson said:

"Here, let me..."

He leaned over to Allison and wiped it off with his thumb. Then sucked it off.

"Chocolate." he said.

Allison and I giggled. Then she asked Jackson:

"You want a bite?"

Suddenly Jackson looked terrified.

"What?" Jackson asked, lowering his voice.

"Do you want a bite?" Allison repeated, slower, grinning and holding out the cookie.

"Oh..." Jackson said, and a breathly chuckle. "No, thanks."

He started rubbing his neck.

"(Were them scratches still there?)" I wondered.

"Are you doing ok? I mean, since the other night?" I asked.

He nodded, and said:

"Better than I thought I would be."

He looked at Allison.

"You still thinking about everything that happened?" he asked.

"Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him." she answered.

I looked around the cafeteria, but I didn't see Scott or Stiles anywhere. Better not be up to anything fun without me.

"Probably a good idea." I heard Jackson say.

Yeah, I'm a werewolf, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for Scott and Stiles.

"I'll see you guys later." I said getting up.

I walked out of the cafeteria in search of the boys, but didn't see them anywhere.

After school, I went out to the lacrosse field. Stiles was on the bench and Scott on the field. He fell once, then Danny was on the ground. I went with the others as Coach went over to him and Lydia came up next to me and Stiles.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose..." Jackson was saying, then he stopped looking at Lydia.

"What?" she asked.

"Your lipstick..."

"Huh?" asked Lydia and then pulled out a little mirror. "Oh... Wonder how that happened..."she said fixing it.

"Yeah... I wonder." replied Jackson.

I saw Stiles look at Lydia and then Scott. But then he headed over to Scott and drag him away from the field.

"(What's going on?)" I wondered.

My mom was at the hospital and I was trying to decide what to do about the full moon. I didn't know how I'd react. But soon my phone started to ring. It was Stiles.

"Hey!" I said.

"(Are you ok?)"

"Not really. I'm... scared of this full moon. I don't know why. I feel different than the other moons before this... and my mom's not here to help... lock me up."

"(Oh. Well, come over to Scott's.)" he said.

"Ok."

I went over to Scott's and I met Stiles downstairs. Mrs. McCall had already left for work.

"She told me Scott's not home yet, but we'll go up and wait for him in his room." Stiles said.

So we headed up to Scott's room. Stiles turned on the light and I couldn't help it. A scream escaped. Stiles turned and saw Scott too. He was already there. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of his room.

"Uh... hi." I stammered.

"Oh, my God! Dude, you scared the hell out of us." Stiles said.

Scott seemed to be glaring.

"Uh... Scott? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said, as he placed the duffle bag full of whatever on the floor.

"I came in through the window." he replied.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because I don't scare easily being a werewolf, but you are seriously scaring me." I said, nervously.

"I second that." said Stiles. "Well, minus the werewolf part. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine... I'm just gonna lock the door and go bed early tonight." Scott answered.

"You sure about that? 'cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out."Stiles replied.

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"All right. I'll leave." said Stiles. "Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

I was curious too. Scott got up awkwardly and walked over to where the bag was. He picked up a handful of chains. So that's what's in the bag... chains. Then he said menacingly:

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on me and chain me up like a dog?"

I never heard Scott talk this way before and it was actually scaring me.

"Actually no." Stiles said and then pounced on Scott and handcuffed him on the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott exploded.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback." Stiles yelled.

"For what?" I asked.

Stiles looked furious and gloomy, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Stiles? You can tell me. What did Scott do?" I asked. "I'm not going to get mad. I promise."

"Well... we were broken up. We still are. We're friends and that's all. So I asked him if he could talk to Lydia and see if she likes me at all and Scott... made out with her."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Stiles looked ashamed and shrugged.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

That was for Scott.

"How could you do that? To your best friend?!" I exclaimed.

Scott just glared.

"I bought some water." said Stiles.

He filled a dog bowl with water and slid it near Scott. But Scott just threw it back at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled.

"You kissed her, Scott, ok? You kissed Lydia. That's... like... the one girl that I ev..."

He couldn' finish, but then said:

"And you know, the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon. You know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb-ass he's been. A son of a bitch. A freakin' unbelievable piece of crap friend!"

I didn't realize how hurt Stiles was and how much I cared for him and loved him. But he loved... Loves Lydia so much more that me. I could never compete with her.

"She kissed me." Scott said suddenly.

I broke out of my thoughts.

"What?" I questioned.

"I didn't kiss her... She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too." Scott replied, with a scary look.

Stiles grabbed my hand and we went out into the hallway. He sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Scott yelled out.

"That's enough!" I yelled.

"Oh, Kenzie..." Scott said. "It's true. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!"

I seriously wanted to slug him, but I didn't want to start anything. I looked to Stiles and he looked like a hurt puppy.

"Oh, stiles... I'm sorry. It'll be ok. He'll be ok." I whispered, taking a hold of his hand in mine.

He squeezed back and smiled. But really I wasn't sure. And I didn't know what else to say.


	34. Chapter 34

"Stiles, Kenzie... Please, let me out. It's the full moon, I swear." Scott said. "You know that Kenzie. You're just like me."

His voice sounded normal now.

"You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me."

"I know..." said Stiles.

"That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please... Kenzie, let me out. You're gonna let Stiles handcuff me?"

I suddenly jerked. My body started to jerk. Has to be from the full moon. So I stood up.

"Kenzie?" Stiles asked.

"I... I need to go." I said and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I could hear Scott screaming. So I ran faster. I ran down the road and stopped outside the woods. I checked my phone. Stiles sent me a text saying Scott escaped through the window. I then heard a growl. I seriously hope that was Scott, or just a dog. I didn't hear any growls. All was silent now. I was trying to decide what to do now when someone tackled me. I quickly got up and I heard growls, snarls and more growls.

"Crap!" I yelled, but then I fully changed.

I let myself go. I had no doubt who it was. It was the Alpha. I saw a big mass of black charging me with red eyes. When he was almost near, I jumped up and swung my legs connecting with the Alpha's face. He howled in pain, but was alright and glaring at me. We just glared at each other for a while and then started fighting again, then he knocked me over and pinned me to the ground and growled in my face. I was too scared to growl back, so I closed my eyes.

"You're not one of mine, are you? I would definitely remember biting a pretty girl." he said in a low and husky voice. "So you are an... Omega? Where are you from?"

"None of your business!" I growled and tried to push up, but the Alpha was too strong. "Come on! Get off me! Or just kill me!" I yelled.

He chuckled again.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he asked. "No wonder Derek was so... smitten about you."

I froze from trying to get up. I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"(No, Derek isn't dead. He can't be!)" I thought to myself.

Maybe the Alpha was just trying to trick me. I tried pushing again, but no luck. Then I heard a growl. It was loud and echoed through the street. It didn't come from the Alpha. I felt him jump off me. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I jumped up and looked expecting to see Scott, but to my surprise, it was Derek. He was looking at the way the Alpha went and then back to me.

"Go!" I yelled. "I'm fine. Really."

He turned and walked a little ways, but stopped. He then came back to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why aren't you chasing him? I'm fine. Really."

"He always... seems to get away and I want to make sure you're ok." he said, sounding truly concerned.

"I am."

"Good. Why were you out here?" he asked.

"I'm a werewolf. I couldn't control it. And my mom worked. So... I was on my own." I replied.

I had changed back when I saw Derek.

"Ok. Did he say anything to you? Did you see what he looked like?" Derek questioned.

"No. He was all black fur with red eyes." I replied. "And when I guess he was human, because he spoke to me. I... I had my eyes closed. Yeah... I'm a werewolf and can take care of myself... most of the time. The Alpha scares me."

"Ok. It's fine. What did he say though?"

"He just said, that I wasn't one of his. That he'd remember if he bit me." I started. "He called me an Omega and pretty girl. Wanted to know where I was from too. I didn't tell him."

"Ok. Anything else?"

I thought.

"I'm sorry for all these questions. I'm just trying to figure out who it is."

I remembered the last part, but didn't want to bring it up. Especially if it wasn't true.

"Kenzie, what is it? You can tell me."

"He... he said... that you..." I started. "...He said you were... smitten about me."

I didn't look at Derek, I was afraid to. It was quiet for a while. Then Derek pulled my chin up, so I had no choice, but to look at him.

"I do like you a lot, Kenzie. You are really pretty, smart... You understand my life and all I go through. All the dangers and perks of being a werewolf. I knew I liked you almost from the first day I met you. I felt this... I don't know... connection. I thought you said you were going out with Stiles, and I'm happy for you. You two are sixteen and I'm twenty-one. Five years older than you."

I smirked.

"You're so sweet. But you know, five isn't that big of a mumber."

Derek smiled back.

"Also Stiles and I aren't together anymore. We're taking... a break... although... I don't know if we'll get back together. He still loves Lydia too much."

"But you still love him, don't you?"

"I do. But I also love... you." I answered. "I love you Derek."

He then pulled me into a hug and then tightened the hug. I hugged him back. I felt calm, safe and comfortable. I also felt loved. Derek's hug was different from my hugs with Stiles. And as Derek mentioned earlier, I felt a connencion to him now, as he said he felt one to me.


	35. Chapter 35

Not too long after that, I headed home and Derek needed to take care of a few things. I worried about him though. I didn't want the cops to pick him up, but he promised me, he'd be careful and be to my house soon and we could talk some more.

After taking a warm... hot shower and grabbing a bite to eat, I headed up to my room. I laid on my bed and I started to doze off. Soon my bed started to shift. I quickly sat up and was about to shift, when I saw it was just Derek.

"Derek!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I'm still a little on edge with the full moon and meeting the Alpha up close... And then... Scott. He was... I don't know how to put it, but he totally scared me earlier tonight. I don't know if it was the full moon... or what."

"He was definitely not himself tonight. I met him in a parking lot and well, we fought it out in the woods. He was acting how the Alpha wanted him to act, but he's ok now." he replied.

But there was something I really couldn't understand, so I asked:

"Why does the Alpha only want Scott?"

"I don't know." replied Derek. "But you said he didn't bite you, so that means, he's not your Alpha."

"Ok. Right." I agreed.

"So since he's not, then that explains why he doesn't want you. Do you remember anything about who bit you?"

I thought for a while about it, then I remembered my dream.

"Yeah, actually I do. When me and my mom went away the other weekend I dreamt about it. The Alpha that bit me was a black wolf at first and then it was a girl with long black hair. She was tall and had green eyes. She reminded me of you a little." I answered.

"Hmmm... It might have been my sister Laura."

"Laura? The one... who's... dead?" I asked usure.

"Yes. I found her cut in half." he replied.

"I remember that. I mean, I heard about that when I first moved here."

"Yeah, well if she was the one who bit you for sure, then that would explain why your Alpha isn't around." he explained.

"Yeah."

I yawned.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go and get some sleep." Derek said.

"Ok." I said, yawning again. "I rather you stay."

"I would stay, but I have some things I need to get done."

"Ok. Be safe."

I laid down and fall asleep immediately. The next morning I woke up and hoped to see Derek sometime today.

"So what are your plans for today?" my mom asked.

"Nothing much really. Just relax."

"That's cool. How'd you make out with the full moon? Sorry I had to work."

"It's ok. I was fine. Really."

"That's good." she said.

"Yeah. Do you have to work today?"

"Unfortunately yes, but tomorrow I am off."

"Ok."

My mom went to work for noon. I had eaten breakfast and then just watched some TV. My mom watched it with me before she went to work. Then I decided to go jogging.

I jogged down the road and through the woods. I ended up by Derek's house.

"Derek?" I yelled.

I waited, but no one came out.

"Derek?" I yelled again. But again... no answer.

I was disappointed. I waited a few minutes and then stood up, for I had been sitting on his porch. I started jogging home and I heard a car behind me, so I moved to the side of the road. The car passed me, but then stopped, so I slowed to a walk. The passenger's window rolled down.

"Sheriff Stilinski." I said.

"Kenzie. How are you doing?"

"Good."

"You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"I can take care of myself. I'm strong." I replied smiling.

"I'm sure you can, but don't under estimate Derek Hale. I mean look at what he's done so far... murdered three people. One being his sister."

I wanted to laugh, but refrained from it. Derek wasn't the murder, but right now I couldn't say anything.

"Yes. So I've heard." I replied. "But I... took a self defense class. I can take him."

Of course that was a lie.

"Ok. You haven't seen Derek. Have you?"

"No. I haven't. But if I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Good." he said, looking around the woods. "Want a ride?"

"No, thanks. I like jogging." I replied and then added: "I'll be careful. I promise." before Sheriff Stilinski could say anything.

He nodded, then he drove off and I jogged the rest of the way home. It was almost 7pm and I still haven't seen or heard from Derek. I hope he didn't get caught, but if he did, I'm sure Stiles and Scott would of said so. But just in case, I called Stiles.

"(Hello?)"

"It's Kenzie. Can you talk? I mean your dad's not around, is he?" I asked.

"(No, he's at the station. Why?)"

"Well... uhm... I..." I started, unsure now if I should say anything.

"(Kenzie... is everything ok? You can tell me. You can talk to me. We are still friends.)"

"Ok... So on Friday, I ran into Derek and we started talking. Then I went home. He later showed up at my house and we talked some more, but today I haven't heard from him all day. I went jogging by his house, and he wasn't there. I just wanted to make sure he's... ok. That he didn't get... caught."

"(No, as far as I know, he didn't get arrested.)" replied Stiles.

"Ok. Good. How's Scott?"

"(He's fine. Better now that the full moon is over.)"

"Good. I think we all are." I agreed.

"(Yeah, he apologized like a million times.)"

"I hope you forgave him."

"(Of course I did.)"

"Good. I can't have my two best friends fighting."

Stiles laughed and I smiled.

"(So... do you want to do something? ...As friends?)"

"Sure! What do you have in mind?"

About a half hour, Stiles and I were at the skating rink. Stiles was much better than I was. I was surprised the rink wasn't very crowded. By the end of the night, I was skating good.

"This is so much fun." I said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."


	36. Chapter 36

When I got home, around midnight, my mom was still awake.

"Hey, mom. You're still up?"

"Yeah. I got home about 11.30, so I'm not too tired yet. So... how was your date?" she asked, curiously.

"Mom! It wasn't a date!" I exclaimed.

...But I was smiling.

"So... it was a date?" she asked, noticing my smile.

"No, it wasn't. It was just two friends hanging out. Really."

"But you still love Stiles."

"I guess, but I also like Derek." I replied. "But Derek... I don't think he likes me like that. Plus, he's... five years older than me. Well, he told me he likes me and all that, but he doesn't seem to want to be with me. I don't know... And I didn't see him at all yesterday."

"Well, you know he has to keep low." my mom said.

"Yeah, but he was here last night talking to me."

"Oh, ok. Do you want my honest opinion?"

She gestured to sit on the couch and I did it. My mom took my hand.

"Sure!" I replied.

"I want you to be happy. I do. And while five isn't a big deal when you're older and in love, but Derek is twenty-one and you're only sixteen. Right now... that'd be illegal. Whether you both love each other or not. Plus, right now, Derek is wanted for murder, so I don't think he'd risk adding this onto his plate, dating a sixteen year old."

"(Right.)" I thought. "I don't want him in more trouble."

"So... either be single or maybe give Stiles another chance. I know he also loves Lydia, but maybe by giving him another chance, he'll see how much you do love him and care for him. And fully love you and forget about Lydia. I mean, not forget her, but not love her as much as you... Or maybe another guy who doesn't love anyone like that."

"Ok. I'll think about it. But first..." I started and yawned. "I'm heading to bed."

My mom laughed.

"Good night mom."

I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. Then fell asleep immediately. I slept until 10.30 am. I headed downstairs. My mom was packing sandwiches and bags of chips. She threw in bottles of water and ice teas.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we can go on a picnic at the park or hiking. I'm off all day and you don't have school, since it's Sunday, so I figured we could spend the day together.

"Sure! That sounds fun. I'll go change."

So later that day, after I washed up and got dressed, my mom and I went to the park. We walked around and then got our picnic basket. We took it to a table and sat and started to eat. We talked just about everything. School, Lacrosse and work for my mom.

"I miss dad."

"So do I." my mom replied.

We were quiet for a few minutes, then I asked:

"Do you ever think you'll date anyone?"

"Hmm... I probably will. When I meet the right guy and my daughter approves."

I laughed.

"How about you? Think about boys and who you want to be with?"

"No, mom. But I think I might just be single for a little or see."

I trailed off.

"What Derek has to say?" my mom asked.

I just stared at the tablecloth, then I sighed and said:

"Well... I like him a lot and I don't know. I felt something when we hugged and I didn't really feel it with Stiles. But don't worry, I won't rush into anything and get anyone in trouble."

"Good."

After we ate, we did go hiking. It was a lot of fun. Later that night, I was with Stiles and Scott.

"Drive faster! Go!" yelled Scott.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled back.

We were driving away from Kate Argent, and in... Derek's hot car.

"Plus Scott, she'll see you! So get lower!" I said.

He ducked lower to be hidden.

"What about you?" asked Stiles.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Aren't you worried, she'll see you?" Stiles questioned.

"No, she never saw me. Never met me." I replied.

I hit the gas pedal harder and we went even faster. Stiles turned around.

"I don't see them." he said.

I looked in the review mirror and yes, indeed. They were gone. Stiles hit the button on the radio he stole from his dad.

- (All units, suspect is on foot. Heading into the Iron Works.) - the voice said.

I hit the pedal and away we went to the Iron Works. We soon saw Derek and Stiles opened the door and climbed in the back.

"Get in!" he yelled to Derek.

Derek scrambled into the car and I hit the gas down again. Then all of a sudden someone was shooting at us.

"What part of 'laying low' don't you understand?!" Scott exclaimed to Derek.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled suddenly.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asked, popping his head through the middle.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the freakin' police showed up!" he yelled.

"Oh, hey!" Stiles interrupted. "They're just doing their job."

Derek just glared at Stiles.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire State!" he said, looking at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it!" Scott whined.

"All right. How d'you find him?" asked stiles, looking at Derek.

"Hmph." was all Derek said.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" asked Scott, exasperated.

"Yeah... all of us. Not just Kenzie." Stiles added.

I smirked. Derek only trusted me. He just glared.

"Or just them." said Stiles. "I'll be back here."

I giggled.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named: Harris..."

"Our Chemistry teacher?" asked Stiles.

"Why him?" I asked, the same time Scott did.

"I don't know yet." Derek grumbled.

"What's the second?" I asked, still concentrating on the road.

I heard him pull a piece of paper from his jacket.

"Some kind of symbol." he said.

I glanced over at it quickly. It looked like a wolf. I heard Scott sigh.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've seen it on a necklace." he answered. "Allison's necklace."

"(Oh, boy!)" I thought.

Derek was glaring at the road, absorbed in thought.

The next day we were in school. I was thinking about last night and hoping to get to talk to Derek, but he seemed... thoughtful and dropped us off at our homes and went home himself.

"This is gonna be impossible." Scott grumbled. "You know that right?"

"Just yank it off." I suggested, smirking.

"Sure. Then she'll hate me even more." Scott said, sarcastically.

"I meant that as a joke." I replied.

We both looked to Stiles.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles said.

"How?" Scott questioned.

"It's easy, you just say: Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it... or in it... that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you." Stiles said.

I laughed.

"I'd pay to see that." I said.

"You're not helping." Scott seethed.

"Oh, Scott." I laughed. "We'll figure something out. Or you could just talk to her."

"She won't talk to me." he whined. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease... That's why you ease back into it, ok?" Stiles said. "Get back on the good side. Remind her of all the good times."

"And then you ask for the necklace." I said.

Scott suddenly had a dreamy look and a goofy grin.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles questioned, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"Ok... I'm leaving. I don't need to hear this." I said walking away.

"Kenzie!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around to see Jackson.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Not much, but I know what you and McCall are." he replied back.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Scott and I are just friends, that's all. Nothing more. Besides he's still totally in love with Allison."

"No, no... not that. I know what you are."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, you do." Jackson answered smiling amused. "And here's the thing. However it is, you came to be what you are and... you're gonna get it for me too."

"Get what for you?" I asked pretending to not understand what he was talking about.

"Whatever it is." he answered. "A bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight. I don't care. You're gonna get it for me. Just get it for me!"

Then he walked off. I just stood there, stunned, but then I recovered and walked quickly to find Scott and Stiles. I found them.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jackson. He somehow found out that you and I are... werewolves." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know. I just ran into Jackson now."

"Yeah, well he wants the bite or he'll tell Allison what I am." Scott replied.

"Maybe he searched on Google?" I asked.

Scott gave me a look.

"What? How else would he know? Besides Stiles did that when you were bitten." I replied.

Stiles nodded.

"But you can't really just type: 'what the hell is Scott's issue' in Google and have it come up." Stiles said. "Can you now?"

"So you have no idea how he found out?" I asked, looking to Scott. "Because I certainly have no idea. I don't play any sports and I certainly never changed in front of him."

Scott shook his head.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" asked stiles.

"What word?" Scott and I questioned.

"Werewolf. Did he say: 'I know you're a werewolf'?" asked Stiles.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!" Scott snarled.

"Yeah, what Scott said." I agreed.

"Ok, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles said, trying to comfort us. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"Allison might, but even if she didn't... how about her father?" I said.

"Ok, this is bad." Stiles said anxiously.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said.

I looked down.

"Sorry Kenzie. I forgot your Alpha was someone else."

"Yeah, she's dead." I replied.

"She?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah. I'll tell you two later when we're not in public."

"Ok. Back to Jackson. Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked.

"I don't' know." replied Scott.

"Ok, where's Derek?" asked Stiles.

"Hiding like we told him to. Why?" replied Scott.

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have the game tonight." said Scott. "It's quarter finals and your first game!"

He slapped Stiles' shoulder.

"Really? That's great!" I said.

Stiles smiled at me.

"I know, I know." he said.

"Wait, Scott. You have a plan for Allison?" I asked.

"She's in my next class." he sighed.

"Get the necklace." Stiles said.

They started to walk away. So I followed and headed to class.


	37. Chapter 37

I went back to my locker before lunch. I put my belongings in and then closed it. I yelped. Jackson was there, leaning against the locker next to mine. He had a smug grin.

"What?" I exclaimed.

He just smirked as I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh, Kenzie. I thought we were friends." he replied.

"Well, you thought wrong. Especially since you are rude to Scott, Stiles and I.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed as hard as he could.

"You know... you better let me go." I said.

"Or what? You'll... attack me? Bite me?" he sneered.

"No, I won't, because..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't lie Kenzie!"

"No. I'll call someone you hate."

"Oh? I'm so scared of McCall." he sneered.

"No, not Scott. His name rhymes with Rerek Gale." I replied. "You know who I mean."

I saw him visibly gulp and he loosened his grip on my wrist. I laughed.

"He's fugitive ." Jackson said, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"Oh, well. Whatever." I said, and pulled my wrist from his hand. "Bye Jackie!" I said, walking away backwards.

His face was priceless. All of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, turning around.

"It's ok. Totally my fault." a male voice said.

I looked up and saw boy with wavy/curly blondish brown hair and blue eyes. I've seen him before on the Lacrosse field. I noticed he had a bruised eye.

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" I asked.

He looked nervous all of a sudden.

"W... what do you mean?"

"Your eye... it's all bruised." I answered.

"No... no one hurt me. I just fell."

I nodded, but I could tell he was lying. I didn't press it, because really it wasn't any of my business.

"Ok, but did you go the nurse... get some ice?" I asked. "You should get some ice for it."

He nodded and then said:

"I'll see you later."

Then took off down the hall.

"OK." I said, but doubt he heard me.

I headed to lunch. I had made my mind up.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. My mom is at work." I announced to the two boys.

"Ok." said Stiles. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I just need some time to think." I said.

I waved bye to them and headed to my car. Then I drove home.

Once I got home, I sat on the couch, but soon fell asleep. When I woke up, I showered and dried off. I then decided to go over to Stiles' house. I needed to talk to him. I knocked on the door and Sheriff Stilinski was there.

"Hi, Kenzie. Stiles' up in his room go on up."

"Thanks."

So I headed upstairs and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he yelled.

"Hey."

"Kenzie. Hi." he said, surprised. "Everything ok?"

"I guess. I'm just worried. The hunters. Now Jackson knows."

"Well, don't worry about any of that. I'll protect you. So will Scott." Stiles replied. "I promise."

"Thanks."

I sat on the bed. Stiles was working on his computer.

"Hey, stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

"Yo D..." Stiles started and spinning the chair. "Derek."

I looked confused and then saw Derek by the door. Derek made a movement for Stiles to be quiet and to take care of his dad. Stiles quickly got up and ran to the door and closed it partially. I tried not to hear what they were saying, so I turned to Derek. He was looking at the door. I turned and looked at the computer then I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"(Gosh, I'm still tired.)" I said to myself.

Then I heard a bang and opened my eyes to see Derek pushing Stiles up against the door.

"(What the hell?)" I thought.

"If you say one word..." Derek said, sounding more like growling.

"Oh, what? You mean like: 'Hey, dad! Derek Hale's in my room... bring your gun'?" Stiles muttered.

"Oh, no." I mumbled out loud.

But Derek, surprisingly backed off a bit and Stiles held a smug look.

"Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house... my rules, buddy." he said, patting Derek's shoulders.

I was impressed by Stiles' confidence. Derek backed off, fixing Stiles' jacket as Stiles' smug face grew smugger. As Stiles was about to walk away from the door, Derek jerked his head forward in menacing movement as Stiles frighteningly whimpered saying:

"Oh, my God!"

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No, he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try." Stiles answered.

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles said.

"So?" Derek asked, clearly not interested.

"So, it wasn't Scott..." I replied, remembering his phone was broken.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, not me, but I think I know somebody who can." said Stiles.

"Ok. Who?" Derek asked.

"Danny."

"No." I said quietly. I didn't want to involve nice Danny.

But soon Danny was here. He looked at me and then Stiles, clearly confused.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked.

Well, he more yelled and I don't blame him. It was the second time Stiles brought up, tracing the text.

"Trace a text." Stiles answered, casually.

"Kenzie, are you listening to this? What he wants me to do?" Danny asked me.

"I am. But we wouldn't ask if it wasn't super important."

I then saw Derek snap his head up to look at me. I shrugged and then laid on the bed. I knew Danny turned to me, but I was staring at the ceiling.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab work partners do." Danny said.

"And we will." Stiles said. "Once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?" he asked.

"I... I looked up your arrest report." said Stiles. "So..."

I immediately sat up and stared at Stiles. I could not believe he just said that. Snooping into someone's personal life like that was just rude.

"I... I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny corrected.

Stiles made a sarcastic agreeing saying:

"Whatever."

"No! We're doing lab work." Danny said.

Danny took a stool and sat on it, as Stiles started typing on his computer. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard Danny ask:

"Who's he again?"

I opened my eyes to see him pointing at Derek. Besides he knew who I was. I looked to Derek who pretended to not hear anything. He was looking at a book.

"Uhm... My cousin... Miguel." he said.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. I looked away from all the boys, but saw Derek glaring at Stiles then.

"Is that... blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah... Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds." Stiles answered.

"(Poor Derek.)" I thought, but it was funny.

I had to cover my mouth from giggling out loud.

"Hey, Miguel!" Stiles yelled.

Derek slowly lifted his head up at Stiles' voice.

"I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." he said.

Derek slammed the book close, threw it on the bed next to me and went on his way to take off his shirt.

"(Oh, he looks so hot. With his muscles and abs. Plus that tattoo on his back. I want him!)" I thought.

Maybe it will work out.

"So, anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace the text, so we should probably..."

"Uh, Stiles!" Derek said, interrupting him and my thoughts.

He held a shirt in front of him and said sternly:

"This... no fit!"

"Then try something else on." Stiles grumbled.

Derek tried on an ugly orange and blue striped shirt.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" I heard Stiles say. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, distractedly.

"The shirt." Stiles questioned.

"It's... it's not really his color." said Danny.

"I'm sorry. I agree with Danny." I said.

Derek took the shirt off.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles asked.

"You're a horrible person." Danny muttered.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night." Stiles said. "Anyway about that text..."

"Stiles!" Derek interrupted. "None of these fit!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny explained.

After a few minutes:

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said pointing at the monitor.

Derek and I were looking at the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no, that can't be right." said Stiles shocked.

Danny nodded. It said: 'Melissa McCall'.


	38. Chapter 38

We soon were parked in front of the hospital.

"I'll go in." I said.

"Why you?" asked Derek.

"Uhm... because I'm lovable and if my mom is here. I can explain why I'm here."

"But I can also explain why I'm here." Stiles said. "I'm here to talk to Mrs. McCall."

"I know. But I want to do it." I said.

"I won't be able to protect you, if you're out of my sight." Derek growled.

"Aww... Derek." I said in a cheery, singsong voice. "That's so sweet of you. But I'm a werewolf too. I can take care of myself."

Derek glared at me and I just glared right back. Stiles was just watching us.

Suddenly his phone started to ring. He then turned to us and said:

"Scott got the necklace."

He showed us the picture of it, that Scott had sent. It looked exactly the same as the drawing. Scott called then and Stiles answered.

"(Did you get the picture?)" asked Scott.

"Yeah, I did. It looks just like the drawing."

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist then, despite the protests and asked Scott:

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, Something..."

"(No, no. The thing's flat and no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it or on it or around it. Nothing!") Scott said to us all and then to Stiles: "(And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line!)"

All of a sudden we heard Coach Finstock yell:

"(Where the hell is Bilinski?!)"

I laughed.

"Bilinski?" I said, giggling.

"Look if you see my dad, can you tell him... tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late. Okay?" Stiles said, and then: "Alright. Thanks."

Then hung up.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said.

"You never know." I replied. "Let's just quit talking and get this done."

I then opened the door to get out.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek said.

"Not until we find out the truth." I said.

Stiles was about to move to let me out of the jeep, when Derek said:

"By the way, one more thing."

He said it calmly, but then it wasn't at all calm what he did next. He slammed Stiles' head the steering wheel. Stiles whined as he sat up.

"Oh, God... what the hell was..." Stiles said.

"You... know what that was for." Derek yelled.

I got out and said:

"Bye, Stiles... Miguel."

I quickly went into the hospital before I could see Derek's reaction. Then I called Stiles.

"I don't see Mrs. McCall anywhere." I said, looking around.

"(Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.)" Derek commanded.

"Ok... Miguel." I said, laughing.

He growled. I just laughed. I headed to the room, where's Derek uncle should be in, but it was empty.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either. The wheel chair is totally empty."

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek."

As it was silent, I suddenly realized something and gasped as Derek yelled:

"(Kenzie! Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!)"

I could hear Stiles banging his jeep door. I closed my phone and quickly backed out of the room. I looked to my right... and there was... the Alpha. Peter Hale. His face was still slightly burnt. I thought back to when I first saw him and now realized why I had that feeling about him. He was the Alpha.

"So, we meet again. I believe I heard my nephew call you, Kenzie?" Peter asked.

I was too scared to move, but I nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you again." he said, softly. I scoffed.

"Right! Last time you tackled me and pinned me." I said, harshly.

I finally unfroze and stepped back, only to see movement behind me. Plus Peter took a few steps towards me. I peeked a glance over my shoulder and saw his red-headed nurse.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Visiting hours are over."

"Not that it's any your business, but I was looking for Mrs. McCall." I replied.

"She's not here." said the nurse.

"I can see that." I said.

Peter's nurse moved forward, but I swung my arm back and it connected with the side of her head. She fell to the floor, unconscious. I heard a growl and soon saw Derek come up beside me.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said in a soft, almost baby like voice.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I muttered.

He let out a humorless laugh.

"Still a feisty werewolf, aren't we? You must drive my nephew wild." Peter said.

I just rolled my eyes. I was about to step forward and fight him, when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked and saw it was Stiles.

"Please, don't." he said. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine." I replied.

...But Derek agreed with Stiles.

"Same, Kenzie. Please, don't. I can take care of him." he said.

Peter just laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt a pretty girl."

He moved forward, but Derek blocked his path and he glared at me. Then the two Hales started to fight.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

"You want forgiveness?" asked Derek, that was on the floor, with bleeding nose and lips.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in healing process. I can't help that. I try to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.

Then Peter whirled a mirror and magically his skin was perfect. No trace of burn.

"I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but... when you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family."

Stiles took my hand and dragged me outside.

"Look, I know you're a werewolf, but I like you a lot. I... still love you and don't want to see you hurt." he said.

I was touched. I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and for a while, we stayed like that. But then Stiles broke apart and said that we had to go find Scott and tell him. Also that Derek will be ok. He's a tough guy... A tough werewolf. I nodded and followed Stiles.


	39. Chapter 39

After we left the hospital, Stiles and I went to the school. We were looking for Scott. We rushed into the locker room. It was all dark and I almost suggested to leave, because Scott wasn't here, but we walked a little further and there he was. He was sitting on a bench in just a towel. I tried not to stare at him. He looked deep in thought and a little scared.

"Dude, we have a huge problem." Stiles said.

"Trust me... I know." Scott replied.

I then headed home. I really wish I could talk to Derek, but I'm sure his psychotic uncle is with him, because when we were in the locker room Scott told us Derek and Peter were in there right before us. Apparently Derek forgave his uncle. He killed his niece... Derek's sister. I would be thoroughly pissed and not forgive him.

Oh, well. I was sitting on my bed thinking. I went to my mom's room, but she wasn't home. I didn't see her at the hospital either.

"So, where could she be?" I asked aloud.

I went back to in my room and jumped. There was Derek sitting on my bed.

"Derek!" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

"So... your uncle..." I started. "He's the Alpha?"

"Yes."

"He bit Scott and... killed your sister. Your're ok with him killing your sister? How can you be okay with that?"

I realized as Derek looked at me surprised, that my voice took on an edge. But he recovered and said:

"Accidents happen."

"It was your sister! His niece. Family. You don't hurt your family." I yelled. "Sorry I just can't see how you're cool with it."

"I didn't say I was cool with it. But accidents happen." Derek replied.

I just nodded.

"Are you really okay? Kenzie? You can talk to me."

"I... I don't know. My Alpha's dead because Scott's Alpha killed her! So now I... don't know. I feel as if I'm all alone. I know you and Scott are my new pack. But the Alpha... Peter... doesn't seem to want me. Just you and Scott. And... I... I like you a lot... I do. I love you Derek. I'm mad about you."

He goggled surprised. Certainly he didn't expect I could say something like that.

"Kenzie, please... I don't want to hurt you, but... I... don't want... You are a great friend. I want to be your friend, that's it."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You don't love me?" I asked.

He looked down, then straight at me.

"No... To be honest, I don't... I don't' love you. I didn't mean to deceive you. Plus you're only sixteen and I'm twenty-one. ...And my heart belongs to..."

He sighed, looking at the floor, with a very sad look.

"B... but I thought you did and you said..." I started. My voice cracking. "You... felt a c... connection."

I knew it wouldn't be long before the tears came and I didn't want Derek to see me crying.

"Well, I was talking about... werewolves connection, not love. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. Yeah, you said you loved me, but I thought you were talking about deep friendship. I'm sorry, but... I can only love one girl, even if... I'm so sorry Kenzie. Plus, I'm much older than you and it would be illegal right now. It's not fair to you. You should be with someone your own age. And I'm already wanted for murder, so... I don't want to add more to it. More charges."

I didn't know what to say. He was right. But I still loved him and wanted him. I turned and headed out of my room.

"Kenzie! I'm sorry. You are a great girl. A great girl for any other lucky boy."

I just headed into my mom's room and shut the door and locked it. I made sure her window was shut. Then I laid down on her reclining chair and curled up on it and let the tears fall.

I heard a noise outside, so I quickly wiped my tears and headed downstairs. My mom was home with groceries, plus new scrubs for work. She turned to me and froze.

"Oh, Kenzie. Are you okay? What happened? You're not hurt, are you?"

The tears started falling again.

"Derek... he doesn't... love me... like I love him." I said. "It's stupid, I know. You warned me."

"Oh, Kenzie. I'm so sorry." she said and then wrapped me in a hug.

I hugged her back and cried into her. She rubbed my back. My mom put the groceries away and then sat on the couch with me. I told her everything he said.

"I know... you're hurt. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to take your pain away."

"Thanks. But you're right. I shouldn't of... wanted him. I shouldn't of tried. You were right. He's older and it's wrong. And I should of known he wouldn't want a young high school girl... Plus, he said there's someone else in his heart."

Eventually I must of fell asleep because the next morning I woke up on the couch with the blanket on me. I got up and rubbed my eyes. Then headed into the kitchen. My mom was working, according to the note she left and it also said she'd be home by four PM.

I really didn't want to go to school, but I got a shower and drove to it. But as soon as I saw Jackson, I ended up leaving the school. I just drove around town and stopped at the gas station. I was getting gas.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

I heard a male voice behind me. I turned and saw it was .

"Yes. But... I'm running late and out of gas."

The first part of course was a lie.

"Playing hooky, huh? Don't worry. I won't say anything." he said, smiling.

I smiled back. I finished getting gas and paid for it. Then got in my car and left. I couldn't help think that wanted to say more, but didn't. Maybe it was because I headed in and paid for the gas. I didn't really gave him a chance. Which is good, because he still creeps me out. Chris Argent and his sister, Kate.


	40. Chapter 40

A few days passed by and I was still upset about Derek, so my mom decided I needed to find a friend to hang out with, other than Stiles and Scott. A girl. So I said I would.

"Mom... I want a cat too." I replied. "Someone to keep me company when you're at work late and I'm home."

"That'd be great." she said.

So the next day, we looked through the newspaper and saw an ad of free kittens. It was just down the road. So my mom called the number and talked to them.

"Ok. They're home, if you want to go now."

"Yes, please." I said, excitedly.

So we got into the car.

"But... we don't have anything for it." I said, suddenly.

"Oh... that's right. Well, if you find one, we'll tell them and I'll go to the store and get everything we need and then on the way back, we can pick up the kitten."

"Ok."

We parked our car and headed up to the front door. My mom knocked. A girl about my age with long wavy dark blondish brown hair opens it. I recognized her, although I never really talked to her.

"Hi. It's Kenzie, right?" she said. "I'm Holly. We have econ together. Plus English."

Econ is Economics.

"Right."

She was smiling, so I smiled back.

"Come in." she said.

So we went in and after she closed the door, we followed her into a room that looked like a den. There, on the floor, were four kittens.

"Awww. They're so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Right?" Holly said.

There was a black one, a gray tiger striped one, an all orange tabby one and one orange tabby with white on it's chin, belly and white paws. She tells me their names.

"The black one is Salem, the gray tiger striped one is Jasper, the all orange one is Ginger and the other orange with white is Eli. Salem and Ginger are girls and Jasper and Eli are boys."

"Cool." I replied.

"So do you think you'll take one?" asked my mom.

"Yes. I like Eli."

"Do you want to adopt Eli? Because if you do, you can play with the kittens and spend time with them, while I go get the supplies."

"Ok. I really do."

My mom then left. Holly brought some toys over and the two of us then started playing with the kittens. Eli came close and climbed into my lap and licked my arm. I petted him and then he sat up and licked my face.

"Awww... I think he likes you." Holly said.

"I agree. I think I'll take him."

He meowed at me as if he knew what I said.

"I'm going to miss him" the girl said. "But he's better off. My mom only wants one kitten."

"Wow. So you'll keep whoever is left?"

"Most likely" she said.

"So... Eli... how old is he?"

"He's four months and neutered. My mom has all the paperwork for him from the vet."

"That's cool. You know... you can always come visit him whenever. I know we haven't talked much, but I hope we can become friends."

"Awesome. I'd like that. For both." she said happily.

We played with the kittens.

"So... uhm... are you and Stiles going out yet?" she asked.

"No. we're just friends, right now."

"You still love him though?"

"Sure. I do. I do still love him, but he still loves Lydia."

It was nice to have someone to talk to even if I never talked to Holly ever and we just met and don't even know each other that well.

"He loved Lydia... since maybe second or third grade. Although... did you hear? Jackson and Lydia broke up. Or at least are taking break. I mean, at least this is what I heard."

"Oh, wow. No, I didn't hear that." I answered, suddenly feeling sick.

I really did love Stiles and well... I know I shouldn't of waited so long, but now I want him back and most likely if Lydia's single, he'll go after her again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything." Holly said.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me. So now I know I need to talk to him. Fast."

"I think you and Stiles are cute together. I think also Jackson has a crush on you and that's why he broke up with Lydia."

"Oh, really?" I asked laughing.

"Yes." Holly said, laughing too.

After awhile, we just talked about ourselves to get to know each other. It was nice to hang out with her and have a friend who is a girl.

When my mom came back, I said bye to Holly and took Eli home with me in his cat carrier.

At home, I opened the cat carrier in the house and went off to fill Eli's food and water dishes in the kitchen. Then I headed into the bathroom and filled up his litter box. I took the extra bowls upstairs and filled them with water and food. I also had a smaller litter box upstairs filled.

By the time I did all that, Eli had come out of the cat carrier and was exploring the downstairs. I sat on the couch watching him. Eli then came up on the couch, curled up on my lap and fell asleep. I petted him. My mom took a picture of us. I love Eli so much.

"So, you glad you brought Eli home?" she asked.

"Yes. I am. I love him so much."

My mom smiled at me. I smiled back.

Holly and I became better friends and we talked all the time in school and I sat with her at lunch. Sometimes she sat with Scott, Stiles and I. Then sometimes we all sit at a long rectangular table. Stiles, Scott, Holly, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, me and Holly's friends: Katelyn and Ciara. They're really nice. Also Danny and Tyler sit with us too. It's nice.

Then sometimes Holly and I hung out at each houses and sometimes Ciara and Katelyn hung out with us. It's fun and I'm actually happy to have some "girl" friends. Because I usually hang out with Stiles and Scott. I felt scared to get to know Allison because of her family. And Lydia... I don't think she likes me very much because Jackson's always staring at me and seems to like me more than her. Who knows?


	41. Chapter 41

"Kenzie!" Jackson yelled, one day.

"What?" I asked, when he caught up to me.

"You or McCall... Get me what I want! Now!" he yelled.

"Really, Jackson? I don't know what..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Yes, you do. You and McCall are... you know..."

"Say it. Come on." I taunted him.

"You and him... are werewolves." he replied.

I laughed.

"Right!" I said.

He looked furious, which made me laugh harder.

"Laugh all you want... but McCall pretty much confirmed it anyway. I saw him yesterday."he said, smirking.

I groaned and he laughed.

"Damn McCall!" I yelled.

He was smirking. I so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Ok... say Scott did. If you know... if Scott did tell you, then you know the Alpha is the one who needs to do it. Not me. Not McCall either."

"Come on, you've got to know who it is. He did it to you." Jackson said.

"No... our Alphas are different."

"Huh?" asked Jackson, so I told him. "Ok..." he said, drawing it out. "But you know who the new Alpha is."

"No, I don't." I lied.

He just rolled his eyes and then said:

"Find out!"

Then he walked away.

"(Ugh! He's annoying!)" I said to myself.

After that, I just headed over to Holly's after school and we played with her kittens and worked school homework and then watched a movie.

I was at home, just relaxing and reading when Scott called me and told me to hurry to Derek's house. He was afraid Derek could do something to Jackson. He explained quickly that his mom went out on a date with Peter Hale.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"(Yeah, but Stiles interrupted it. And Peter said something and I think he was talking about Jackson.)"

"Ok." I said , already on my way to Derek's.

I left my car hidden, so they couldn't see it, and I quickly ran as fast as I could to Derek's house. I went in and hid upstairs with a few minutes to spare. Then I could hear the voices. I could also sense them outside. Then I heard Jackson say:

"This is it? This is the place?"

It was few seconds of silence and I heard Derek:

"Go ahead."

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."

"Go in." Derek said.

I could hear wood creaking as Jackson was walking up the porch. Least I assume it was him first, from their conversation. It was quiet for a few minutes, then I heard Jackson walking again.

"What's in here?" Jackson asked.

I could hear him breathing heavily or sighing.

"Everything you want." Derek replied.

I could hear Jackson breathing and his breath jumped. He seemed scared. Then I heard the door creak open and heard the voices louder, clearer.

"It's gonna be alright. Trust me." Derek said.

I heard them both come in and saw Jackson looking up the stairs. But I was hidden in the shadows wearing all dark clothes, so I don't think he saw me. Jackson looked around and said:

"This house. It's the same house."

"What'd you say?" asked Derek.

"I've dreamt about this place. I... I remember the staircase. I remember these... these walls. I remember everything." Jackson answered and he seemed nervous.

"You've been here?"

"No, never. I dreamt it."

I saw them staring at each other.

"There's no one else here?" Jackson asked, suddenly realizing this.

I saw Derek shake his head no. Jackson was definitely scared. You could tell it in his voice.

"And no one else is coming?" he asked again.

Again Derek shook his head no. From where I could see, Jackson looked really scared. I saw Derek's claws coming out and then Jackson started whimpering.

"No, please." he fell back onto the steps. "Please, don't... okay? I'll shut up, I'll never say another word again." Jackson said.

I felt sorry for him and a little scared. I wanted to help, but waited.

"I'll leave Scott alone. Kenzie too." he pleaded. "Please... you can't do this! Please!"

Derek just looked like he wanted to attack Jackson. Now Jackson was sobbing and my heart suddenly ached for him.

"I... I don't deserve it."

"I think you do." Derek replied.

"N... no!" Jackson whimpered.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason... No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the Lacrosse team!" Derek yelled.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "I do!"

Scott was there too, and also yelled:

"Excuse me."

He was quiet. I didn't know he showed up. We both came into the light. They both looked up at us, surprised.

"Co-captain." Scott said.

I smiled at Scott and then we both jumped down the stairs over Jackson.

"Get Jackson out of here! Now!" Scott yelled to me and he went off to fight Derek.

"Move!" Derek yelled.

"No!" Scott yelled back.

"Fine! I'll kill you too. And her!" Derek growled.

"So I'm a 'her'?" I growled.

"Get out!" growled Scott.

"Fine!" I growled back.

Then I pulled on Jackson's arm and pulled him out the back door. Suddenly I heard Derek yell:

"Cover your eyes!"

I figured he was talking to Scott. Soon I could hear pinging sounds and glass shattering.

"Come on!" I yelled, very afraid.

The two of us ran through the woods and to where my car was. I was worried about Scott and... Derek, but I've got to get Jackson to safety too. As we neared my car, I heard Derek roar. I hope he's ok. Scott too.


	42. Chapter 42

"Uhm..." I asked Jackson, as we got into my car. "Guess I can't hide it now."

He seemed to recover a little and chuckled.

"Nope."

I smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." he replied and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"No problem."

"Why though?" he asked. "Why save me?"

"Good question. I'm trying to think of that too, but probably because we're friends and I don't want to see my friends hurt."

He seemed okay with that. I then dropped him off at the school at his car. I waved bye to him and drove off.

As I was driving, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Deaton, the animal vet. He told me to meet him at the clinic, so I did. When I got there, Scott was laying on the exam table. Deaton was pulling a bullet out.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yes." said Deaton. "He will."

He was cleaning out the wound. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So why did you call me?" I asked curious.

"Well, you're the only one of Scott's friends I could get a hold of. Also he mumbled a little bit to call you." Deaton replied.

Suddenly Scott gasped and coughed. He sat up, but laid right back down.

"I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton said to him.

Scott looked around.

"Kenzie?... Where am I?" he asked and Deaton answered:

"You're fine."

"Deaton?"

"...And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process."

Scott looked at what Deaton was doing. I was too.

"But... you're a vet." Scott said and I laughed.

"That's very true. And ninety percent of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs. Like Kenzie's Eli."

"Mostly?" Scott asked.

"Mostly" Deaton replied.

He then smiled and Scott laid his head back on the table. He was still a little woozy. He shut his eyes and went unconscious again, so I sat on a chair in the exam room and just messed around with my phone.

Then a few hours later, Scott woke up.

"Welcome back to the land of consciousness. You doing ok? Maybe you should sit down, uh?" Deaton asked.

Scott nodded, but still looked a little woozy. There was a ding at the door. Someone came in the building. Why didn't Deaton lock the door? Especially when healing Scott.

"Hello?" asked Deaton.

There was no answer. I was about to check, but Scott pulled me back. I looked at him and he shook his head, so I sniffed. The scent was familiar. Deaton had already gone out to check it out.

"I'm sorry, but we're..." Deaton started and trailed off and then: "We're closed."

"Hi, there." a voice started. "I'm here to pick up."

I felt my eyes widen and I left out a silent gasp. Now I know why the scent was familiar. It was Peter Hale, the Alpha.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton said.

"Oh, this one wandered in on its own." Peter said in a sickly sweet voice.

Scott pulled me back further, protecting me.

"(Awww… how sweet.)" I thought to myself.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid, I can't help you. We're closed." Deaton replied.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?" Peter asked.

"(Why can't this guy get the hint and just leave?)" I wondered.

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You have two things of mine. I'm here to collect them." Peter said.

"Like I said... We're closed." Deaton replied, calmly.

"Mountain ash... That's an old one."

Then I heard a chair crash and break.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We... are... closed." Deaton repeated.

Scott and I looked at each other. Then we heard Peter say:

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent and far more vulnerable."

"Allison." Scott said.

When I was sure he was gone, I headed home and Scott went to find Allison.

I sat on my bed when I got home, but found myself thinking of Derek. Was he ok? I called Scott.

"Hey, I forgot to ask... what happened to Derek? I heard gunfire and glass shatteing." I asked.

"(I don't know. After you and Jackson left, we were fighting and then he told me to cover my eyes. I got shot and I went through the woods. Then woke up at Deaton's. That's all I know.)"

"Ok. You go find Allison." I replied.

We then hung up.

"(Ugh... stupid formal coming up.)" I thought.

Stiles somehow ended up taking Lydia. So he was out. Then I decided to ask Jackson, since we are friends, but he's taking Allison. Allison? What's going on? Jackson's Lydia's boyfriend, but he's taking Allison? Apparently Scott's not allowed to go to the dance because he's failing three classes. So he was out. Who to go with? Maybe I'd just not go at all. I opened my back door to sit on the deck, when I saw an orange blur fly past.

"Eli!" I yelled. "Eli, come back!"

He took off into the bushes. I ran after him and tried to find him. I suddenly caught him running down the road. So I ran after him. He ran into the woods. I groaned.

"Eli!" I yelled. "Here kitty, kitty!"

I took my phone out and dialed Derek's number. If he was home, he could tell me if he saw Eli and help me catch him. I got his voice mail and suddenly got an awful feeling.

"Hey Derek! It's Kenzie. I guess you're not home or busy. I hope you're ok and nothing bad had happened. If you're home, be outside. I need your help finding Eli."

Then I hung up. I kept running then to Preserve and into the woods further. Soon I got to Derek's burnt house and I saw a tall girl with long blond hair. She had her back turned to me, but she must of heard me or sensed me, because she had turned around and looked at me. I looked at her and saw she was holding Eli. She was petting him and it seemed Eli was enjoying it.

"Eli!" I exclaimed.

I walked up close and the breeze blew. I caught the scent. She was a werewolf too. I looked closer. Along with the blond hair, I noticed her eyes were brown. She had a wonderful white gold necklace with precious stones white and blue.

"Hi." I said, unsure what to say. "That's Eli."

"Hi Eli. Nice to meet you." she said smiling to my cat. "Hi." she said to me, but trailed off.

"Oh, I'm Kenzie."

"Kenzie, hi. I'm Jen."

Jen introduced herself. She handed Eli to me and then I held him.

"So... are you lost?" I asked. "New to Beacon Hills? I just moved here in... September, I think."

"No... I used to live here, but... bad things happened and I moved away." Jen started. "So... what happened here? Where are the Hales? Where's Talia?"

She gestured to the Hale house.

"Well, I just moved here in September, like I said, but I heard from my friend, Stiles that the house was burnt down. Arson. Terrible fire. Everyone... died in it except for Derek and his sister, Laura."

Jen breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh... and Peter. He was severely burnt on the one side of his face and in a coma for six years."

"Oh..." Jen started. "So, Derek, Laura and Peter are all ok? Please, tell me Derek is fine, please..."

She looked very worried for him.

"...And Peter's out of the coma?" she asked.

"Yes, Derek is ok and Peter is out of the coma." I started, then bit my bottom lip.

I was suddenly nervous to tell her the rest.

"What? You can tell me. You HAVE to tell me." Jen exclaimed.

"Well... Peter killed Laura and is now the Alpha terrorizing Beacon Hills. He killed like two other people besides Laura. He also bit and turned Scott McCall into a werewolf."

"Oh... my..." Jen started. "Laura's... dead?"

I nodded.

"Damn, Peter!" Jen yelled and half growled. "My... best friend. She was like a sister to me."

"I'm so sorry. She had bit me and turned me." I said. "I never got to know her."

"Where's Derek? I need to see him. I need to..."

She stopped, looking at me. She seemed embarassed.

"Good question." I replied. "I think he got caught."

And I caught Jen up, basically from the time I got to Beacon Hills to just earlier at the vet clinic.

"Kate! I hate her! And all the Argents!" Jen yelled.

I nodded in agreement, but then I realized I didn't mentioned Kate. I was only thinking about her. How can Jen know SHE could be the one who caught Derek? Then she said something else that was strange...

"So... the Argents only know Derek and Peter are werewolves?" Jen asked angrily.

"Well... yes. They know about Derek, but not Peter. I mean they know there's an Alpha, but not who it is. And I think they know there's a second Beta, but not a third... or a fourth." I said looking at her, knowing she was a werewolf. "...Maybe they do now. I don't know. I try and stay away from them."

"Good idea. Be very careful with them." said Jen.

We were silent for a little.

"Well, I guess I better get Eli home. Plus there's a formal coming up and have yet to find a date or get a dress."

"Ok." said Jen. "I can give you a lift. That way Eli won't get scared or try to run away again."

"Ok. Thanks."

So we got into Jen's car and she drove me home.


	43. Chapter 43

The next day at school, I went up to Jackson. I don't know why, but I really wanted to go to the dance with him. I guess, maybe I am developing a little crush on him. My friends Holly and Katelyn already had dates.

"Are you sure you have to take Allison?" I asked.

Jackson just looked at me. Surprised, I guess.

"Yes. Scott asked me to. So I said sure." Jackson replied.

I could hear Jackson's heart. He was lying.

"Really? Scott asked you and you said yes? Just like that? Why can't he just take her?!"

I more yelled in frustration than at Jackson.

"He's failing two classes... well, I think three and not allowed to attend. So he... yeah, asked me and I said yes." Jackson replied. "I'm sorry. But you know, just because I go with Allison doesn't mean we can't dance once we're there."

"Ok." I said, still disappointed.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like... we're going out or anything. Besides I thought you hated me." Jackson asked.

"Well... no. I don't hate you." I said. "I... I gotta go."

Then I headed off. I could tell he was watching me. I met up with Holly in front of the school.

"So, found a date yet?" she asked.

"No." I said, glumly.

"Well, come anyway. I'll share Matt." said Holly. "You shouldn't miss the dance because of no date. We'll all hang out and have a good time."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, Kenzie! Please! Please come." Holly begged me. "You need to come."

I just stared at the parking lot. I really didn't want to go alone, even if all my friends would be there. Because... yeah we all would be there, but they'd be spending most of the dance with their dates.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." I replied.

"Ok. You think about it and let me know. I'm thinking about going to Macy's. Want to come and help me find a dress?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said, sighing.

Soon we were in Macy's. We went up the escalator.

"I'll find someone for you." Holly said, suddenly. "Let's see... Why not take Scott?"

"He's not allowed to go. That's why Jackson's taking Allison and Stiles is taking Lydia. It's so messed up." I replied.

"It is. But oh... ok. I didn't know why Allison wasn't going with Scott. Hmmm... I'll share Matt and I'm sure Katelyn will share her date, Charlie." Holly said.

"Thanks, but it's ok. I'll manage."

We got to the top and saw Stiles following Lydia to a fitting room. He was carrying like three to five dresses. Then we saw Allison looking through clothes. Holly went off to look for dresses. I looked over again at Allison and I suddenly gasped. Peter was next to her. He was talking to her. I turned quickly to find Holly to get away from Peter. Holly saw me and said:

"Who's that with Allison? He's hot!"

"Uh, no... he's not." I said. "I was over there and he creeps me out. He's like an old creepy guy."

Holly laughed.

"He's not that old and he's absolutely hot. Damn, Kenzie, look at him!" she said.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell her the real reason I didn't want her near him. We watched him and Allison and then Allison quickly took off.

"(Good!)" I thought.

I heard Peter say something about a trick being well played by Scott and that he can't protect everyone all the time. Scott's here? Where? I tried to smell without being obvious but I couldn't sense him. Holly turned back to the dresses.

"Hello Kenzie." Peter said.

Holly looked at me with wide eyes.

"(Uh-oh.)" I thought. "Uh... How do you know me?" I asked, trying to act surprised.

"Oh, Kenzie. Playing that game?" he asked.

"I'm not playing. You... creep!" I yelled and pulled Holly away from him.

I heard him chuckle. I turned and saw him leaving.

"(Good.)" I said to myself. "(That was close.)"

"So, you do know him? Can you... maybe...?" Holly asked me as we returned to the dresses.

"No, I don't. And I don't know how he knows my name. He's just... so creepy." I lied.

"Ok." Holly replied and shrugged.

Holly tried on a few dresses and found a white one with black floral designs.

"That's so pretty!" I exclaimed. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Holly replied.

Then Holly picked out black high heeled dress shoes.

"So you're not going to pick out a dress?" Holly asked me.

"No. Not until I find a date." I replied.

She drove me home and I went to my house. I waved bye and then went inside. My mom was there.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. Not really. There's a dance on Friday, but I have no date." I replied.

"What about Stiles?" she asked.

"It's so messed up. Jackson's taking Allison because Scott's failing three classes and can't go. And Stiles... he's taking Lydia, because Jackson and her broke up. And you know Stiles... he's in love with Lydia, so any chance to be with her, he'll take." I said, groaning."Every other cute guy is taken."

"I'm sorry to hear that." my mom said. "Maybe you can go and just hang out with your friends?"

"They have dates and will be spending time together." I said, frustrated. "I'm going jogging."

So I changed into my jogging outfit and started running down the road. Soon I was at the Preserve and I started running in the woods and down the path. I slowed down to a walk then as I neared the creek. I sat down on the rock and just listened to the water flow and the birds chirping above in the trees. I was just thinking about everything that has been going on. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice at first that the birds stopped chirping. It wasn't until I heard a branch snap that I was brought out of my trance. And as I listened, I noticed it was all quiet besides the creek. I slowly stood up and looked around.

"Derek?" I asked after a little while. "Is that you, Derek?"

I listened but didn't hear anything.

"Derek?" I asked again.

Maybe he was playing and trying to teach me again.

But in reality, Derek wasn't there. He was somewhere else. He was in pain and a lot of it. He was chained up. He hated Kate Argent. He hated her now with all the hate he could summon and coming from him, that's a whole lot of hate going on there. He hated how she tricked him and how he practically led her to his family's death. He hated himself for being stupid and falling in love with a psychotic bitch.

She was saying:

"Come on, Derek, he killed your sister. Now... either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself... or for some reason you're protecting him.

Then she took his driving license.

"Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying: smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more? Don't you just wanna... kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one." Derek said angrily.

"Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun... I'll let you go."

Kate returned to the table and took Derek's phone.

"All right, Let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing... God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you gonna torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?"

"No... I was thinking more about the... hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing... Yeah, that was fun too." she said smiling. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?"

Kate licked his belly and Derek growled trying to bite her.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you... But he does."

A man opened the door and Kate went away for a moment, while he was beating Derek. Then she came back.

"Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you."

Derek didn't say anything.

"So... say hi to your sister for me." she said. "You did tell her about me, didn't you?"

Again Derek remained silent.

"The truth about the fire?" Kate continued.

Kate got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Derek.

"Did you tell anybody?" she asked.

Silence.

"Oh, sweetie. That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face." Kate said. "It happens."

More silence.

"Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Isn't that ironic?" she asked rhetorically. "Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack... again?"

Then she laughed.

"...Or it's just a little bit of history repeating?" she asked.

Then she headed over by the electric machine thing and drummed her fingers on the table, thinking.

"History repeating..." she said to herself and looked to Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no. He's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." she said and trailed off, thinking.

But then Derek's phone beeped again. Kate walked over to where all Derek's stuff was and grabbed his phone.

"(Who would be calling me?)" Derek thought.

She scoffed at the name on the screen.

"Kenzie." she read.

Derek's head snapped up.

"(Why would she be calling me?)" he thought to himself.

"Who's Kenzie?" she more asked herself. "Did I ever meet her?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"Kenzie... hmmm..." started Kate. "Was she the girl who was at your house and drove you away when I first came with Ulrich and Tom? I bet she was. Then when you were running from us and the cops… she was driving your car. Wasn't she?"

Again Derek just remained silent.

"I bet I could get secrets out of her. She probably could tell me who the pack is. Oh, what I could do to her. This reminds me something... History repeating itself, isn't it? ...To use someone near you..." started Kate, only to be interrupted by a loud growl.

Kate looked stunned. Yeah, Derek didn't love Kenzie like that, but he still didn't want to see her get hurt or worse. No one would hurt her at all. She was like his adopted sister. So yeah... no one would hurt her while he was still alive.

"You like her, don't you?" Kate asked.

No answer.

"Oh, God. You do. I'm impressed you trust her. I know your love life isn't really the best, now is it?" she continued.

But really she had no idea that Derek did trust Kenzie, because she was a werewolf herself, but he didn't love her like that.

There was someone else... that he truly loved.

"She left a voicemail. Shall we have a listen?" Kate asked, and then turned to Derek. "Oh, I know that glance... You had that look only for one girl... Oh, my God! Are you still thinking of her? Are you still in love, Derek? She left you!"

"Someone... tried to kill her. She HAD to move."

Derek's mom, Talia, never told anybody that Kate and Gerard were responsible for that fact, neither Derek and "the girl" moved that same day from Beacon Hills.

"Someone?" Kate asked, laughing. "Oh... you never knew it. Well, I have a little secret that probably will hurt you a little bit, but... It... was... me."

Derek growled and pulled on the chains a little. Kate just chuckled.

"Dad and I gave her a lift as usual, but there was a surprise that day... A deadly surprise. It is a pity that your mother saved her."

He snarled, showing his teeth.

"It's been so easy ...To seduce you. You needed to be comforted and... I have taken advantage of the situation. What I never understood is why you had approached me so quickly."

"She was... your best friend... That's why I... I..." Derek started.

"...You fell in love with me? Because she was my friend? Because we were close? It seemed good to have her near you, didn't it?"

Derek looked away. He didn't want to look at her anymore.

"No, no, no, sweetheart... She wasn't my best friend. I was hers. I was only using her as I did with you later. Forget her Derek."

"Never!" he shouted.

"Forget her. You know she's dead. She was dead a few months after she moved from here. You're tied up to a ghost."

"I don't care. I will never forget her!" Derek said, with a very sad look.

"I wonder what she would think if she knew of all the hot and wild sex we had. Oh, Derek... I wish she was alive, just to tell her."

Derek looked at Kate with eyes full of hate. But to tell the truth, he was hating himself more than her, for having yielded to her seductions.

"Do you think she could forgive you? Of having had sex with the girl who betrayed her and tried to kill her? Mmmm, I don't think so. Well, we'll never know it."

"I hate you! I really hate you!" Derek said growling.

"Oh, I know sweetie. Your love life really sucks, you know? First that... wolf, then Paige... that you killed two months after meeting her and at last me, the girl that had burned your family alive. Everything you touch turns into shit, Derek. But... what did you find in that wolf? I really don't understand it. You'll never know how much I hated that... animal. Her kindness, her helpfulness... she really made me feel sick."

"She was thousand times better than you are." he replied.

"She was only a stupid animal, Derek. Enough on... "her". Back to Kenzie and the voicemail."


	44. Chapter 44

"(You have two unread messages)" the voice on the cell phone said. "(First message.)"

"(Hey, Derek. It's Kenzie. I guess you're not home or busy. I hope you're ok. And nothing bad happened. If you're home, be outside. I need your help finding Eli.)"

"How sweet... Who's Eli? Do you know?" Kate asked.

"No." Derek replied.

"(Second message)"

"(Hey, Derek. It's Kenzie again. I had found Eli after I called, but I didn't get a chance to call. Anyway... hope you're ok. Would really love to... have someone to talk to. You know... about certain things.)"

It then clicked off.

...I had called Derek again hoping it was him in the woods, but I didn't hear his phone ringing at all, so it couldn't of been him. I then went over to the other side of the creek, and started walking towards his house. But even as I did, I was sensing something following me. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I walked faster and soon came to Derek's burnt house.

"Derek?" I asked.

No answer.

"Derek?"

I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and there was a big white wolf. It was looking at me and looked very angry. It inched closer.

It was snarling a little and growled. It was foaming at the mouth. It was really scaring me. I wanted to shift, but I was too much scared. Plus, even in werewolf form, I doubt I could take on this wolf, so I just backed up and thought:

"(Maybe I can hide in Derek's house.)"

As I kept backing up, the wolf kept inching forward. Soon I fell into the porch steps and the wolf came even closer. The more I was drawing to Derek's house, the more the wolf grown angry. I was sure it was about to attack. I looked closer at the wolf and somehow it looked familiar. Well, the brown eyes it had.

"(I've seen those eyes, but where?)" I thought. "(It can't be Scott.)"

Then I caught the collar and know I've seen that before and recently. A girl had that necklace.

"(Holly?)" I thought "(Nope.)"

Then it hit me.

"Jen!" I yelled loud. "Jen! It's me, Kenzie. Don't... attack me, please!"

I wasn't sure if she could understand what I was saying or not. The wolf stopped just a few inches from me and seemed to be calming down. It came closer and just stared at me. It seemed like the wolf knew me... recognizing me. Then, right before it ran off, her eyes flashed red.

"Red?" I asked myself. "Jen's an... Alpha, too?"

I thought about it some, but not too much, because I got up and ran home before she came back and decided to attack. After all, I don't know Jen that well.

By the time I got home, my mom left for work. She works way too much, but we got to have money to live. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank that while sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

The next day after school, I went home and got Eli. I put him into his cat carrier and drove him to the animal clinic. He was due for his rabies shot.

"Hello?" I asked when I went inside the clinic.

No one seemed to be around, so I went up to the counter.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Kenzie, hi!" said Jen.

I looked up surprised. She was acting like nothing happened in the woods. She was quiet and smiling.

"Uh... hi. You work here?" I asked.

"Yes, during the day. I help Deaton until Scott gets out of school and done with Lacrosse practice."

"Oh, cool."

Then I looked passed her because a boy about my age came out from the back. He had dark brown hair and clear eyes. He looked at me and I looked back.

"Oh, Kenzie. This is Grayson. Grayson Mays. My best friend. My 'lil bro'." she said smiling at him. "He'll be attending school... Beacon Hills High on Monday." Jen introduced.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi!" Grayson said back, smiling. "So, who do we have today?"

I looked at him confused and then it hit me.

"Eli. He's here for his rabies shot."

"Ok." said Grayson. "Bring him on the back."

So I picked up the carrier and slowly followed Grayson. I don't know why, but something about him... I don't know how to explain it.

"So, where's Deaton?" I asked.

"He's off today." Jen replied.

She was following us. We went into the room and Jen closed the door. Once the door was closed, I let Eli out of the carrier on the table.

While Grayson was getting the vaccine ready and the needle, Jen petted Eli. He enjoyed it and was purring loudly.

"So how's everything with you?" Jen asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Sure? You don't sound it." Jen observed. "It's my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry Kenzie, but... when I am in that form I... I cannot control anger. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"Again, Jen?" asked Grayson.

"Yep!"

"Sometimes she scares somebody to death." he said smiling, looking at me.

"I can't keep it, Grayson." she answered, frustrated.

"We'll work on it."

"It's about six years that you work on it..." she said smiling at him. "With little result."

"You're only too much angry, sis. When the pain stops, you will control it."

"I hope so. Before I kill somebody. It's my big fault."

"How... can you shapeshift into an actual wolf?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. It's always happened, as I can remember."

"It's because... you're an... Alpha?" I asked kind of worried.

"I was born an Alpha. And even my parents... But not every Alpha can do it. It's a rare ability. It's a kind of... how can I explain it?...A kind of..."

"...Leadership." continued Grayson. "Only leaders can do it... And not every Alpha becomes a leader. And my 'sister' has no idea of all the power she has in her hands."

Jen just smiled at him.

"But... why do you change into a wolf, if you can't keep anger?"

I really didn't understand it.

"My senses are more increased when I am a wolf. I was looking for... Derek. It's dangerous for me because a white wolf is not difficult to see, especially for hunters. But... it's the only way to find him. I'm sure there's a kind of... frequency disturber near him... or... he would be here with us, now. It's impossible I didn't find him. I'm sorry I scared you Kenzie, but... you were drawing near my den."

"Den?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah... Once that was my house. Long time ago."

"And... what about... howling?" I asked curious. "I mean ...to call him. I tried, but... nothing."

"Last resource for me. My howl is not like yours. It's not a werewolf howl... it's a wolf howl. An irresistible recall for hunters... But I will if..."

"No, you don't!" yelled Grayson.

She just stared at him.

"We should talk about this, Kenzie... later. Sorry again if I scared you." she said.

"Yeah, ok... But... No, it's not for what happened in the woods. Well... basically everything's ok. Except there's this formal and I have no date. It's not that I didn't try to find one. I did, but... well everyone is taken.

"Oh?" Jen asked.

"No boyfriend?" asked Grayson, turning to us.

"No. Not anymore." I answered.

"What happened?" Jen asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He loved me, but also this other girl too. He loved her more." I answered and then told her about Stiles and a girl named Lydia.

"Oh, that sucks." said Grayson. "You deserve better. A guy who loves you and only you."

"Thanks." I said. "I thought I found someone else. He's strong and charming. He has two green eyes that... that get into your soul. But... he doesn't love me like I would."

Jen was staring at me. Her heartbeat increased for a moment and her eyes flashed red. It looked like she was trying to control her breath. Grayson looked at her, worried. I decided to change the subject because I felt uneasy in that situation... and I was still scared of her, so I started talking about Jackson, Scott and ...Allison.

Grayson suddenly stopped what he was doing and watched Jen, that was staring at him. They both sighed. They didn't say anything, but I had the sensation they were hiding something...

"What?" I asked.

"Hunters." Jen said to justify their glances.

Jen held onto Eli, I petted his head and Grayson gave him the shot. Eli meowed, but it was over just as quick. Once it was done, Grayson gave Eli some treats. He gobbled them right up. Once he was done, I put him back into his carrier and we all headed back out to the lobby/reception area.

"So, where's your mom?" Jen asked. "Or dad?"

"Well... my dad died before I moved with my mom to Beacon Hills and my mom's working."I replied, looking at my phone. "She gets off at seven."

"Ok. So will she be paying for Eli's shot later?" asked Jen.

"No. She gave me a check to fill out. Deaton approved it."

"Ok." said Grayson.

He punched things in on a computer.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Jen suddenly exclaimed, happily.

I looked to her.

"Since you'll be in school on Monday, maybe you can escort Kenzie to the dance. She needs a date and you can take her." Jen said excitedly. "And meet her friends and other students."

Grayson turned to her too. Then looked to me.

"(That means meeting Allison...)" he thought and stared to Jen.

"Well, sooner or later." she said.

"Sooner or later what?" I replied.

"Nothing... just a game between us. He knows..."

"Don't... do that with me, Jen... I hate you when you do it, you know." he said.

"No, you don't." Jen said smiling and hugging him. Grayson hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, we can go together. That sounds great. What do you say, Kenzie?"

He is cute, but I don't really know him. Although we won't be alone, so he won't do anything. But... he's really handsome, and sweet. I couldn't resist.

"Sure!" I said, as I'm sure my face was getting a little red.

"Fine!" said Grayson. "I'll be around six to pick you up."

"Ok." I said smiling.

He then gave me the receipt after I paid. I took Eli out to the car. Jen came out.

"It sure is nice out here." she said.

"It is." I agreed.

"So... now you have a date."

"Yes." I said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you have a dress?" she asked.

"No." I said, realizing that. "I need to go look for one."

"Want some help? I need to go get a few things... a sweater, a new jacket..." Jen asked.

"Uhm, sure. When do you want to go?" I asked. "I can go for a little now, while my mom's still at work."

"Ok. Let me grab some money and tell Grayson." Jen replied.

She went back inside. I heard her tell him:

"If she asks... I'll tell her the truth."

"Don't talk too much, Jen. You know... what I'm talking about."

"Don't worry. I'll tell her about me, not about you. Except... you know."

Then she came out.

"I'll have to go home first and drop Eli off." I said. "And make sure he has food and water."

"Ok."

At my house, Jen sat at the table in our kitchen. I made sure Eli had fresh water and food and then grabbed some money. I brushed my hair and teeth, then left a note for my mom, so she knew where I was in case we were late. Then Jen and I were on our way to Macy's.


	45. Chapter 45

I had this feeling as... I needed to know her better. I needed to know who this girl was, so as we were driving, I asked:

"How do you know Grayson?"

"Well, I lived in Paris for about six years and there I met him and we've been friends... best friends ever since. We both have double citizenship. His parents... that are not exactly the same as the other members of the family... let him come here with me. They know he's safe with me." Jen answered.

"Oh, wow... Paris." I said. "Never been there."

"It's beautiful. Most amazing city I ever been. Maybe one day you will see it." she said.

"And... what did you do there?"

"I was a model." she replied.

"Well, I have no difficulty to believe it." I said watching her. She was really beautiful."You're very handsome."

"Thank you, Kenzie." she said smiling.

"Did you have a pack in France?"

"I don't need a pack. But maybe here... I don't know yet. Do you want to be part of mine?"she asked smiling.

I just looked at her. I wanted to say yes, but I don't know her very well. I have to think about it. And I want to know what she and Grayson are hiding, before give her an answer, so I thought of something else to talk about.

"Where do you live here? I mean, do you have parents, ...relatives?"

Her glance darkened a little bit.

"No, my parents are rangers in Yosemite Park."

"Wow! Rangers in a National Park? What a perfect covering!"

"Yep! Especially in a wolf form. There's nothing more normal than a wolf in a mountain park."

"That's awesome!" I said excited.

"Yes, it is."

"So... you have nobody in Beacon Hills?" I asked, sorry for her.

"Nope... I only had the Hales here, but now... It's only me and Grayson. We have two rooms... in the Animal Clinic. Deaton was my Emissary here, so..."

I thought she must feel alone, in a place where nothing belongs to her. With hunters and a mad Alpha around. I thought about Derek. They could be perfect together. I looked at her. She was smiling. It looked like she knew what I was thinking.

"So, what do you think of Grayson?" she asked.

"Well... he's really cute." I started. "But... I don't know. I have this... feeling, like he... I don't know..."

I was frustrated that I couldn't explain this feeling. It feels like Grayson and Jen were hiding something in the clinic, but I don't know what.

"Well, I can tell you this about Grayson: You'll never find someone more loyal and true than him. I know him very well. Since he was 11 years old. He's a good guy. I know you feel... frustrated, but honestly... you can trust him. Really. Maybe you will discover things about him that you don't like, but believe me, you can trust him with all your heart. I know how you feel, Kenzie. You feel lost, alone and scared even. It was the same for me when I came back here and I didn't find Laura. She was my guide." Jen said.

"Like what? What won't I like?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You can trust him. You can. Remember this. Always. Just... don't dwell on appearances. He's different." answered Jen. "And by the way... be very careful of the Argents. Even Allison."

Jen decided to switch the subject to the Argents and didn't mention anything about Derek, because she knew Kenzie was feeling something for him. And she really didn't want to hurt her. She seemed to be hurt enough in the past.

"It seems... you had problems with the Argents. ...All the hate you have for them... Can I ask you what happened?" I asked.

Jen didn't want to talk about them, but she knew she could trust Kenzie, so decided to tell her the truth... Everything, except Derek.

"Well, Kate and her father Gerard tried to kill me. I was only fifteen. He closed me in a cellar and made me an injection of wolf's bane and mountain ash. It almost killed me, but Derek's mom saved me. Soon after Talia saved me, she and my mother thought it was better I didn't remember anything about what happened, deleting my memories of my entire life in Beacon Hills. Including Derek, Laura and all my friends. I was too much in danger. My parents forced me to move. They always told me I had to remain alive because I have something very important to do in my life. It's a written indian legend that I will stop this war and I will bring peace between us and the hunters. We'll fight together who don't respect the code.

We moved that same day. Talia told Derek and Laura I was dead, because they wanted to search for me. I lived with Grayson's parents for about 6 years. It was the only safe place and the last place where to look for me.

One day, Grayson was playing witch doctor, mixing herbs and inventing a magical formula. Involuntarily he broke the spell. An hour later we were on the first plane to California. When I was in Paris, my Emissary tought me to read minds, so..." Jen started, but I cut in.

"Oh, that's why!"

"What?" asked Jen.

"The day we met... in the woods... I never mentioned Kate is probably responsible for Derek's disappearance. I only thought of her, but you knew it."

"Yes. Nobody can betray me now. Kate was my best friend. I trusted her and she tried to kill me. Now... I don't need to listen to someone's heart. I only have to concentrate and read thoughts." Jen replied.

"Oh, wow." I said.

"Yeah." Jen said agreeing.

"But... that day you told me you lived here in Beacon Hills."

"I lived here for two years. At the Hale's house."

"Your... den?" I asked smiling.

"Yep! I was twelve years old. My mom was Talia Hale's best friend. We came here. All my family. For a sort of werewolves reunion. All chiefs were here. My mom, Talia, my uncle Deucalion and many more. And here... I fell in love... I found the love of my life... And I never came back home in Tuolumne Meadows." Jen started, with a dreaming glance, but soon changed it. "But... that all broke into pieces."

"Do I know him?" I asked, curious.

"Probably." she said sighing. "But... it doesn't matter. It was six years ago. It's over. He has his life, surely with someone else now. I came here to do what I have to do and then I'll go back to Paris. I could NEVER see him with another girl. I know my anger may explode and... I could make a massacre. I only wanna see him one more time. Please, excuse me, but I don't want to talk about him. It hurts... It hurts so bad."

I can clearly feel her pain. Her heart was in pieces. So, to change the subject, I asked:

"So... Grayson was engaged in France?"

Jen smiled at me.

"No. He's totally available. He's very handsome, isn't he?"

There was something I wanted to ask her since I seen them together, so I took the opportunity.

"True, but... you and Grayson... Well, you... ?"

She laughed.

"Oh, my God... He's four years younger than me! No... never. He's my little brother... To be honest... only one kiss, about a year ago. Nothing more. We had the opportunity many times but there was always something inside my heart that made me feel as if I was unfaithful to someone. I had a couple of dates in these six years, but nothing really serious. There was always that voice inside my heart. Now that I remember... I know what it was. Even if they deleted my memories... He has always been in my heart. I never forgot him."

"True love..."

She smiled at me with the sweetest glance I ever seen.

"He has always been my anchor. Even when I didn't remember... That voice inside my heart... those eyes in my head..."

When we got to Macy's, I parked and we got out, then I locked the doors.

"So, what color do you think would look good on me?" I asked.

"Good on you or what Grayson could like?" she asked laughing. "Well, maybe a dark color. Although I think any color would."

We went up the escalator and to the dress section. Jen was looking around. She seemed worried.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just... I don't want someone to see me. Not yet."

"I hope Peter's not here, today." I said.

"Peter?" Jen asked.

"Yeah... Peter Hale was here the day I came with Holly." I replied, going through dresses.

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know. He was talking to Allison and then came over by me, but I pulled Holly away, so we didn't talk so much."

"Be very careful with him, Kenzie. He always has something on his mind. Never trust him. He's very dangerous. It's better he remains away from me."

"...Or... you kill him?" I asked, smiling.

"No. He has always had a power over me. Peter enchants me with those eyes and that voice... seducing me, whenever he wants. I don't wanna stay alone with him."

"It looks like you're scared of Peter."

"I am. But I'm not scared of him as a werewolf... It's the man that scares me. Peter Hale... the most dangerous, calculating, treacherous... charming, seducing, amazing man I ever met."

"Are you in love with him, Jen?" I asked laughing.

"Are you crazy?" she said looking daggers at me.

"Well... charming... seducing..."

"He is... charming, but his faults are more than his good points."

I picked out a few dresses and went over to the fitting rooms. I went in one and tried on my dresses, then I modeled them all for Jen.

"Beautiful, but I have to say... my favorite one is the black one." she said. "I think Grayson would agree too."

I smiled. So I put them all back and tried on the black one again. It was a lacy V neckled sleeveless dress. I picked out some black flats to go with it. I held onto it as Jen looked for her sweater and a leather jacket.

"You should get a leather jacket too." said Jen.

"Not today." I replied.

"You don't like them?" Jen asked surprised.

"Of course I like them." I said thinking of Derek and Jackson.

She sighed, closing her eyes with sorrow depicted on her face. Again her heart started to beat faster. Derek?... It could be. They both are 21... She lived in his house... But she told me her "soul mate" was probably with someone else now and Derek is alone. She told me she didn't want to talk about him, but I thought maybe I can do something to help her.

"Listen Jen. I know you don't want to talk about it, but... it's Derek, isn't it?"

Silence. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, maybe I can relieve your pain a little bit. Remember what did you say about Grayson? Well, it works for Derek too... He is 'totally available'..."

She suddenly turned to me. Her heart was beating very fast.

"Really?"

"Yes... really." I said smiling.

She had that dreaming glance again.

"I feel like... I can't breathe without him. Like... I lost a part of my heart."

"Wow... You're really in love, Jen."

"I wonder if he... still feels something for me... if he still remembers me... I miss his green eyes and his smile... He was a very handsome teenager. I wonder... what kind of man is he, now."

"I met him only few months ago, but... I can only describe him this way: 'Oh... my... God!'..."

Jen laughed. I was happy for her.

"Thank you, Kenzie. You really warmed my heart."

I just smiled at her.

"I don't have a lot of money today. I'll be back another day for the jacket." I said.

So we paid for our purchases and after dropping Jen off at the clinic I headed home. My mom wasn't there yet. I checked on Eli and he was sleeping on the floor in the living room. I took my dress upstairs and then headed downstairs to make supper for my mom and I. I made a salad and a chicken parmesan entrée. By the time everything was ready and the table was set, my mom was home from work.

"Smells good." she said coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to change quick and I'll be right down." my mom said.

So five minutes later we were at the table eating.

"Did you get Eli to the vet?" my mom asked.

"Yes. He did good." I answered.

"That's good. Dr. Deaton was okay with you using the check?"

"He was off today."

"Oh? Who was there?" my mom asked.

"Jen and Grayson."

"Who are Jen and Grayson?"

"Well, she's a werewolf that scared me to death when she was in her wolf form yesterday and Grayson is... the most beautiful boy I've seen in my life."

"A... wolf?" my mom asked surprised.

"Yes, a wonderful white wolf. But she's ok. I have the sensation we'll become great friends... And... I think she's the reason why Derek doesn't want me... Why he doesn't want anybody near him. Do you remember when I told you he said there was someone else in his heart? Well, I think it's Jen."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I swear I've never seen someone so much in love before. It looks like... she lives only for him. By the way, Grayson is about my age and will be going to Beacon Hills High on Monday... And he'll be taking me to the formal."

"That's great. I'm so glad you found a date. Have you gotten your dress?"

"Yes!" I replied.

I ran upstairs and brought it down.

"Oh, wow. That's beautiful and you'll look very pretty in it." she said smiling.

Friday night around five, I took a shower and then dried my hair. Then I put on my dress and my flats. I put on lip gloss and a little make up, but not much. I headed downstairs.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She came out of the kitchen.

"What should I do with my hair? Leave it down or put it up?" I asked.

"I think up. So you can see the dress better." my mom answered.

So I put it in a side bun. My bangs and some of the short strands were left out on the right side.

"You look absolutely beautiful." my mom said.

I smiled at her. She took some pictures of me by myself. Then, when Grayson showed up, she took some of us together. She made sure there was enough lighting so she didn't need to use the flash. My eyes would look funny if the flash was used. After my mom got enough pictures, Grayson and I headed on our way to Beacon Hills High.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"You're welcome."

It was silent for a little and then Grayson asked:

"So, how's Eli?"

"He's good." I replied.

"That's good. He's a handsome cat."

"Thanks. So... uhm... do you work at the vet clinic full time or just occasionally?"

"Well, only occasionally. Part time, like Scott. I'll be going to school, so I won't be able to work during the day."

"Ok. So you met Scott?" I asked.

"Yes."

In the woods at the same time, Jen was looking for Derek or at least any trace of him. She thought she was alone, but she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Peter in his Alpha form. Jen had red eyes and fangs. She was not scared, at all. They glared at each other for a moment, then Peter changed in his human form.

"Jen?"

"Peter...?"

"Jen, is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"But... I thought you were... dead. Talia told us..."

"I know... Long story. She deleted my memories and told you I was... Well, you know..."

Peter went inside the Hale's house and Jen followed. He was watching her with his sensuous glance. He always had a crush on her.

"It's so nice to see you again, baby. I missed you. I missed you so much." he said with a winking look.

"Wish I could say the same." Jen replied.

"Aww... come on. Don't be like that. I have to say that you became a very hot girl. You have always been beautiful, but now... damn!... Every man could kill to have you."

Peter came up to her and stroked her hair.

"Don't... touch me!" she said angrily. "I know what you did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Laura."

"Oh... well, it was a mistake... An accident."

"An accident?" she asked shocked. "She was my best friend! My teacher! My guide!"

"It was... a mistake."

Jen moved away from him and Peter smiled.

"Are you scared of me, Jen?"

She laughed at him.

"Scared? Of you? Come on Peter don't make me laugh. You... should be scared of me. You know who I am. I'm only 21 and there's nobody more powerful than me in all the United States... and Europe."

She was right and Peter knew it very well. Neither her uncle Deucalion had that power. She was able to keep other werewolves' abilities, not stealing them, but simply learning. As a result, Jen was treated with deep reverence by packs up and down Europe, making her a leader in the larger werewolf community. Every werewolf (and hunter) in Europe and in the United States knew about her. But, until that moment, Peter didn't know they were talking about 'his' Jen.

"So... you... are the one everybody's talking about... Can you imagine all the power we could have together? I like you a lot and you like me. We're both Alphas and..." he started, but Jen cut him off.

"No! you're wrong! I don't like you and I don't want any power."

"Why? Do you have someone else in your heart?"

She touched her necklace. Peter knew it was Derek's gift.

"You should have forgotten about my nephew by now and if not... then it's time you do. You can have someone better than Derek. We could rule together all the werewolves here."

"Someone... like you?" she asked smiling, challenging him.

"Why not? You know what I feel for you, Jen. Forget Derek. It was long time ago. Forget him. He's... gone. He has his life now... Not with you." Peter said trying to hurt her, but she knew it wasn't the truth.

"No. I'll never forget about Derek and he's not gone! It's time you get over this... crush. It doesn't matter if Derek... made a new life for himself with another woman... I... don't... like... you." Jen said.

"It's not what your heartbeat is saying... You're lying Jen. When we're close... your heart starts to beat faster... and that means you have a strong feeling for me." he said looking at her, straight in the eyes, few inches from her face. Smiling. She was breathing heavily.

Peter was right. She was attracted by his charm. Jen was sure he was going to kiss her, and it was exactly what he wanted to do, but he was afraid of her power and didn't know which reaction she could have. He drew his lips to her, but stopped inches before kissing her. He smiled and then withdrew. Jen's heart was beating very fast.

"(Uh, disappointed, Jen? Maybe I had to do it...)" he thought, retracing his steps.

He stroked her hair, while Jen was looking at his blue eyes, enchanted. Then he kissed her. A passionate kiss. But when Peter's lips moved away from hers, she seemed to wake up from trance. Peter always had this power on her... and he knew it. Jen seemed bewildered. Like for seconds she didn't know where she was and what she was doing.

"Oh, my God..." she said, shocked.

"See? You like me." Peter said, smiling.

Jen looked away, confirming what he was saying. She hated herself, because he was right again. Peter always enchanted her when he looked at her that way.

"I hate you..." she said.

"No, you don't, Jen. Maybe you're the greatest Alpha in the world, but you're a woman... with feelings. ...Well, I would love to stay and talk some more with you, ...but I got things I need to do. We will talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about! Stay away from me!" she shouted.

"Why? are you scared it could happen again?" he said coming back to her. "There are many ways to be scared, Jen... And you're scared to remain alone with me. Because you know... that you cannot withstand me." he said, kissing her again.

There was a strong sexual attraction between them. He sighed, shooting a provocative glance at her.

"It will be a big battle with Derek... Well, let's see who the winner is."

He had always loved to play torturing her that way.

"(Damn, nothing changed with him. He always cheats me. Damn him and damn me! NEVER! alone with him again!)" she thought.

With that said, Peter took off. Jen just watched. She was very angry. More with herself than with him. She felt guilty, towards Derek, even if she didn't know if he was still in love with her, after six years, but she promised herself that Peter NEVER would charmed her again that way. She went upstairs, and stopped for few seconds in front of Derek's room. Then she opened the door. Inside, on the bed, there was his denim jacket. She took it and held it to her chest, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Where are you, Derek? Where are you? Please, give me a sign... I know you're in danger."

Grayson parked the car and got out. He walked around and opened my door.

"Thank you."

I took his hand and let him help me out. I straightened out my dress once I got out. I looked around and saw Danny and his date, Damon. I also saw Jackson in his Porsche with Allison. He was drinking from a flask. So glad I didn't come with him. I saw Stiles and Lydia pull up. As Jackson opened the door for Allison, I noticed Stiles looking at them and quickly walked to open the door for Lydia. I also looked and saw Scott walking on the roof. I quickly looked back to Grayson, as to not attract attention to Scott.

We walked into the school and headed to the gymn for the dance. It looked so beautiful.

"Kenzie!" I heard Holly yell.

"Hey, Holly!"

"I see you found a date."

"Yes, this is Grayson. Grayson Mays." I introduced. "Grayson, this is my best friend, Holly. She's the one I got Eli from."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." said Grayson.

"Likewise." Holly said, smiling.

"So, where's Matt?" I asked.

"Getting some drinks." she replied.

Then Katelyn and Charlie came up and I introduced the three of them to each other. When Matt came over, I did the same. After that, we all went on the dance floor and started dancing.


	46. Chapter 46

We danced to a couple of fast ones and a slow one. Then we headed over to get some drinks. Soon we all heard Coach Finstock yell:

"McCall! I see you! Come here, buddy! Come here, McCall!"

I looked and saw Scott climbing down the bleachers. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get out of my way!" Finstock yelled. "McCall! It's a small Gym, buddy! I'm going to find you. I got you. McCall! Come here! Come here! Get outta my way! McCall!"

I laughed at Finstock trying to catch Scott. Coach finally got to Scott and he was dancing with Danny. He had his arms around Danny's shoulders.

"McCall! You're not supposed to..." Coach started. "What the hell are you doing?"

The microphone on stage screeched, the music stopped and everyone was staring at Finstock, Scott and Danny. Allison started walking over to them. She suddenly stopped and stared at Grayson for a while with a surprised look. He stared right back, neither saying anything, but then she moved away. I was confused by the look. She knows him? ...But I decided to drop it for now.

"What the hell are you doing?" coach repeated.

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked.

He wrapped his arms around Danny's neck tighter.

"Oooo... okay." Coach said, chucking nervously.

Then laughs.

"Hold on... you... I was just saying... he's not supposed to... I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't... You guys don't think... You... don't... I... I was... just dance everybody, just dance! It's a dance! It's party!" Coach said.

He laughed some more, then he walked away. The band started singing again and Coach continued walking through the crowd.

"(Poor Coach.)" I giggled to myself.

Grayson and I drank our drinks. Scott and Allison were together now and started dancing. Allison and Grayson were looking at each other. What's this story? I felt a little jealous, but... she couldn't be his ex girlfriend. He just moved from Paris...

"What the hell are you looking at, Greenburg?" Coach asked.

I laughed. Then we went back into the dace floor.

"So, are you having fun?" Grayson asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "I am. Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome." he said smiling.

"You having fun too?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." he answered.

"Good!"

He smiled at me. I wonder what he and Jen are hiding... What's this story with Allison?

When the song ended, I told him:

"I'll be right back. I need to get some fresh air... alone."

"Ok. I'll wait for you here." he said.

So as I went to head out of the gym, I peeked around my shoulder and saw Grayson looking around. I bet he's looking for Allison. I wonder what that look was for. Oh, well. I will find out later. I got outside, walked a little ways and saw two school buses. There were two vehicles at either end facing the middle. I heard them revving the engines and then drove forward. All of a sudden, I saw Scott jump onto the hood of Mr. Argent's car, and he was in his werewolf form. I noticed Allison was on a bus and was looking scared.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought.

beeped the horn and yelled something. Scott looked to Allison once more and then jumped off and over a bus before disappearing. The two vehicles pulled away and I saw Mr. Argent running over to Allison and catching her before she fell. I stared in shock and then pulled out of the trance when I saw Jackson running and yelling for help. He was carrying Lydia. Kids started screaming. I quickly ran off before he could see me.

I heard Grayson yelling to me, but I ignored him and ran home. I changed quickly out of my dress and into my jogging outfit and I then ran down the road and sniffed for Scott. I didn't smell him, nor did I hear him. I kept running and soon I was in the woods. I suddenly heard him howl, so I ran towards it and soon ran into him as he was walking backwards.

"Kenzie... What... what are you doing here?" he said.

"Finding you. I... uhm... saw what happened at the school. Are you ok?"

I gave him a quick hug and then let go.

"No." he started, but was cut off by a nearby wolf howl, followed by a werewolf howl, that sounded far away.

"Derek." I said.

"Yes." said Scott.

So we ran towards the sound and we soon came near the Hale house. We heard a noise and turned. It was Jen.

"Jen!" I said. "Were you? ...That wolf's howl?"

"Yes."

"Wa... wait a minute." said Scott surprised. "Wh... what wolf?"

"She's an Alpha."

"She's... what?" he asked shocked.

Scott had the suspect Jen was a werewolf, but he didn't expect that she was an Alpha.

"Derek answered." Jen said.

"I know, Jen. But... are you crazy? There are hunters in these woods." I said.

"I know, but I must find him, Kenzie. He's here. I know he's here. I can feel it. He's in danger."

"Calm down, Jen. We'll find him. I promise."

We started looking around, then Scott found an underground tunnel. Jen started to breath heavily. Her eyes turned red and her fangs grew.

"He's here! He's here!"

She threw herself to the tunnel, but I stopped her. I don't know if Derek is ok or... seriously injured. It's better to prepare her to the blow, if...

"No, Jen. We need you here. Scott and I can't face the hunters if they come back. Only you can. Please, we need you stay here and protect us."

She sighed and her eyes turned back brown.

"Ok... ok... I'll stay here."

"Try to... get ready to see him." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back to me. Her hands were shaking and I laughed at that.

"(The Alpha's Alpha that's trembling for a man?)" I thought to myself.

"I'm human, Kenzie."

"Don't worry. Everything... will be alright. We'll be back soon."

So Scott and I went into the underground tunnel and saw Derek chained up and wires taped to his side. I gasped. Derek opened his eyes. I ran up and quickly unchained one wrist.

"Kenzie." he said.

"Yes."

I went to go to the second wrist, but Derek said:

"Go hide! Now!"

I looked confused. Scott pulled me into the shadows. I heard footsteps approaching then. We looked at a balding man approaching. He must have been in another tunnel, or certainly Jen would of killed him outside.

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting, so I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." he said, showing a bat.

He was going to hit Derek, when he grabbed the bat with his free hand and said:

"I brought a little help too."

The man turned around and looked confused and then surprised seeing Scott was there staring at him. Then Derek shoved the guy into the wall and knocked him unconscious. Or maybe killed him? I'm not sure, but either way, he won't be stopping us.

Derek then pulled the tape and wires off his side.

"Kenzie... or Scott." Derek started. "Help me with this!"

He meant his other arm.

"No." Scott said, as I started forward.

"What?" Derek asked.

"What?" I echoed.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" I asked, shocked and a little afraid.

Derek just looked at me. Not sure what he's thinking. Jen would.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott said.

"So what?!" Derek yelled.

"So tell me how to stop him!" Scott yelled back.

"You can't! all right? Now..." Derek started and pulled on the chain.

I went up to Derek to help him, but Scott put an arm out to stop me.

"What?" I asked.

"No!" he growled at me.

I growled right back. He shook his head no, and moved in front of me.

"I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!" Derek yelled."Get me out right now!" he yanked on the chain.

"Promise me you'll help me." Scott said.

"You want me to risk my life and Kenzie's for your girlfriend, huh?" Derek asked. "For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old. You're a child!"

Scott looked angry and a little sad.

"Have you ever fell in love, Derek? Have you ever loved someone? No, you haven't... or you would not be talking this way."

"(Oh, yes... He has.)" I thought.

Derek's heartbeat increased. He was thinking to his one and only love... He was 13 years old. Scott was right, but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe you're right, it's only a stupid crush..." he said. "But I know something you don't."

"What?" I asked.

Derek just looked to him.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Scott started.

Derek and I were looking at him.

"He lied. Remember this?" Scott asked, holding a picture of a deer with a spiral on its side. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Derek.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?" Scott said.

"Yeah, who?" I asked.

"Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here, so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha. And that's why you're going to help me." Scott said.

Derek looked thoroughly pissed and was breathing heavily. He then made a fist and Scott looked down and then turned towards the exit. I looked to Scott.

"Just say you'll help me, and we'll help you unlock your other..." Scott started.

He started walking away a little, but we both turned back around as a loud clattering sound sounded. We both looked and saw Derek was unchained. He broke himself free. He was rubbing his wrist.

"I'll help you." he said.

After that, Derek grabbed his t-shirt and leather jacket and threw them on.

"I heard a howl." Derek said.

"It was me." Scott answered.

"No... a wolf's howl... but... It's not possible."

"(Yes, it is. There's a surprise outside.)" I thought.

"That was a wolf's howl." he repeated. "I'm bewitched... I... I cannot stop thinking of her."

Well, Derek remembers Jen.

"Her...?" asked Scott, but nobody answered.

"It was a wolf... It was a wolf."

"Yes, but... let it go now. Let's get out of here." I said.

Then Scott and I helped him out of the tunnel. He was leaning on both of us, breathing heavily.


	47. Chapter 47

We finally got out of the tunnel and Derek was still mad.

"Oh, my God!" Jen whispered.

Derek looked around for the voice and saw her. His eyes softened and he said in a breath:

"Jen..."

She looked to him with eyes full of tears. I could hear their hearts beating loud. It sounded like there were million hearts beating. They then ran to each other and hugged. A big tight hug followed by a big long passionate kiss. Scott looked at me, shocked.

"Derek and Jen? ...Anyway, who's that passionate man? Where's Derek?" he said and I laughed. "You... knew it?"

"I knew... she loves him that way, but I didn't expect the same feeling from him."

Then Derek and Jen had some little kisses. She was looking at his face that had a little bit of beard. Kenzie was right, he became a very beautiful and charming man.

"Mom told me you were..." Derek said.

"I know. She deleted my memories and..."

"It doesn't matter. You're in my arms now. Hold me. Hold me tight." he said.

I thought about Stiles. About his sensibility. He probably would cry watching a scene like this. Derek was caressing her face and her hair while she was hugging him, totally in ecstasy, with eyes closed and bliss depicted on her face.

I knew Jen loved Derek and he didn't like me like that. Yet I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. But now, I understand why Derek said those things to me. He loves her as well.

"Forever?" Derek asked her.

"Forever!" Jen answered smiling, remembering the promise they made each other as kids."Forever and ever my love."

"I love you, Jen. I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you... and I will love you 'till my last breath." he said kissing her again.

"I swear, I never seen anybody so much in love, in all my life." Scott said.

"Me too." I said. "(I hate her.)" I thought with jealousy.

"I can't believe that's... Derek." Scott said.

They could be surrounded by hunters and not noticed it. That situation was becoming dangerous for all of us.

"Uhm... guys..." said Scott. "We should... stop Peter, now."

"Come on guys! Let's go." I mumbled and headed towards the Hale house. Scott, Derek and Jen followed.

We were walking in the woods, when I noticed there was only Scott and me.

"Where are they?" I asked looking at Scott.

We turned around and saw Derek and Jen leaning against a tree. They were passionately kissing. It is clear that they can't wait to tear each other to pieces. I really understand it... but not now!

"Guys!" I yelled angrily... and with a lot of jealousy. "There's no time for this, now!"

"I'm sorry." said Jen and they reached us, holding hands.

As we walked up the hills, Derek said:

"Hold on."

"What?" Jen asked.

"Hold on. Hold on." Derek replied again.

"What's going on, hun?" she asked.

Derek was still panting and was looking around. We all did too.

"Something doesn't feel right." Derek answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was..." Derek started and looked annoyed. "It was kind of like getting out of there it was..."

"No... don't say 'too easy'!" Scott rushed. "People say 'too easy' and bad things happen."

Derek rolled his eyes a little.

"What do you think?... finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy. So if things are going right for like two seconds, can we just not question it? Can we just shut up and thank God that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?"Scott replied.

I nodded in agreement. Derek sighed and looked at Jen who was smiling at him.

"Fine. You're right." Derek replied.

"Thank you!" said Scott.

Suddenly we heard an arrow whoosh by and it hit Derek in the shoulder. He fell to the ground.

"Nooo!" screamed Jen.

"Kenzie! Take Jen away from here! Hide her!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Jen said, scared for him.

"Jen, please... I'll be ok, you know... Please, I don't want to see you hurt. Kenzie, please, take her away from here."

I caught her arm and dragged her behind a big rock. Sometimes Jen looks like a kid, not an Alpha.

"Hide here, please. Maybe they didn't see you. You can be our last resource. Be ready."

I came back to the guys and suddenly saw Kate and Allison, who had her bow in the hand.

"Now the leg." I heard Kate say.

Allison shot an arrow and it hit Derek in the leg. He groaned. Me and Scott went near him, to protect him. I could hear Jen's heart increase its beat. Her eyes soon turned red and fangs and claws grew, but she didn't move.

"Flash bolt." Kate said.

Before I had time to think about what it was, Derek yelled:

"Guys... your eyes!"

"Now!" yelled Kate and an arrow flew.

It exploded and caused a big flash. I closed my eyes, but not soon enough. We all fell to the ground and groaned a little, but soon everyone was up. Derek broke the arrows and helped Scott up the hill.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouted.

"Natural talent." Kate said to Allison.

They both got up and walked, or in Kate's case, strutted over to us. We ran up to Hale's house.

"Scott! Kenzie! Go!" Derek yelled.

Scott backed up on the ground and rubbing his eyes. I stood and rub my own eyes too, while watching over to Scott. Allison was near us.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott started.

"Stop lying. For once, stop lying." Allison replied.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything." Scott said, crawling backwards some more.

I walked backwards too.

"Because everything that I said, everything that I did..." Scott started, but Allison cut him off.

"Was to protect me."

"Yes." said Scott.

"It's true!" I said to Allison.

She turned to me and glared.

"You're... one of them too. Aren't you?" she started. "Oh, that's right. Aunt Kate said you were. She came to that conclusion."

Then she turned back to Scott.

"I don't believe you."

I couldn't believe how Allison was acting, but then again... she's an Argent. I wasn't sure if she was talking to Scott or me... or both of us.

"It's true. He loved you. He still loves you." I said.

She ignored me and stared at Scott. Kate then came up to us.

"Thank God. Now shoot them before I have to shoot myself." she said. "And you're right... she's one of them too. Where's the fourth animal? Is it hiding, trembling for fear? We'll find it later."

"You... you said we were just gonna catch them." Allison said, nervously.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate replied.

"Bitch!" I yelled.

Kate laughed evilly. Then Jen appeared in front of her, with her red eyes and fangs well in sight. Kate suddenly looked shocked and surprised. Like she was seeing a ghost.

"Jen?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

"That's right bitch!" Jen growled back.

"I thought you were... dead." Kate shuttered.

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"It's the second time that you disappoint me about your death."

Jen looked at Derek, who was on the ground transfixed by the arrows, then looked at Kate with eyes full of anger.

"Oh, what a beautiful scene." said Kate laughing. "What d'you say Derek? Do we have to tell her? Oh, yes. We must!"

Derek's heart started to beat faster. He felt guilty. Kate thought about what happened between them and Jen saw all the scene: Derek that was crying loud when his mother told him she was dead, and Kate that was taking advantage of that situation, kissing him and seducing him only to hurt him.

Kate was smiling at them.

"Oh, Derek. I cannot resist. I have to tell her about..." Kate started, but Jen cut her off.

"What? That you used him like you did with me? that you seduced and tricked him for your advantage? I know that."

"Well, there's no fun to talk about this, if you know it." she said grimacing. "Oh, well." she said and shot Derek in the chest.

"Nooo!" Jen shouted.

"See?" she said looking at Allison. "Not that hard."

"Your turn now!" she said looking at the blond girl.

Jen growled and Kate moved forward instead to her and Scott.

"Oh, no... I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." she said glancing at Allison and she clicked her tongue.

Then pointed her gun at us, but more towards Scott and Jen.

"Kate! Kate!... What are you doing?" Allison asked, and tried to pull on Kate, but she pushed Allison down to the ground.

"(Wow... rude.)" I thought.

"Hmmm, I love those brown eyes." Kate said.

Suddenly Mr. Argent showed up and yelled:

"Kate!"

We all looked at him.

"I know what you did." he said when he was close.

Kate looked to Chris, like she didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"Put the gun down." Chris said.

Kate clicked her gun.

"I did what I was told to do." she said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Ones who were human."

We all looked shocked to Kate.

"Look what you're doing, now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy." Mr. Argent started. "...And a sixteen year old girl. With no proof they spilled human blood." Chris said.

For I was still behind Scott. Jen was looking at Derek who didn't move. She tried to reach him, but Kate pointed her gun to her.

"We go by the code." Chris said and then said something in French. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison translated.

"A quelques exceptions près." said Jen.

"With some exception." Allison translated again.

"Only one..." Kate said pointing the gun at Jen. "Only... this fucking wolf. I still have some accounts to settle with you, Jen."

"Whenever you want, bitch!"

Kate was smiling at her.

"I had a lot of fun with your man, Jen... Hours... and hours of hot... passionate... crazy... wild... overwhelming... sex!"

"I kill you!" Jen shouted.

"(Oh, my God! Here comes the Alpha.)" I thought.

I was petrified. I was sure Jen was going to make a massacre. She caught Kate by the throat with a lightning movement, pointing claws to her trachea, growling and staring at her with red eyes and Kate pointed the gun under Jen's chin. They were challenging each other. I swear, I never seen anybody angrier than Jen. I was scared to death. Kate was looking at her eyes with deep hate.

"Come on..." Kate said quietly. "I defy you. Let's see who's first..."

Suddenly Jen smiled at her and Kate seemed bewildered. Kate didn't know that Jen could read mind. ...And Kate was thinking that... yeah, she had a lot of sex with Derek, but she knew he never loved her like he loved Jen.

"Oh, yeah..." Jen said. "...Maybe you had his body... but his heart has always been mine. It wasn't love with you... It was only... squalid... depressing... sad... dirty... sex. Did you really think you could take my place in his heart? Nobody... can."

"That's true." confirmed Derek.

Kate just glared at him for a while and Jen smiled again.

"Stop now! Both of you!" yelled Chris. "Stop it, Kate!"

Kate clicked the trigger again, and got ready to pull it. Jen gripped the claws. Chris put his gun up and clicked it. Kate looked to him.

"Put the gun down." he said, firing a shot into the tree next to Kate.

She looked to the tree and then back to Chris.

"Before I put you down." he said.

I was shocked. Chris Argent never told Jen to retract claws or to let Kate go... And her claws were lethal as that gun. Chris was on Jen's side. He knew she was only defending herself from Kate, even if... Jen started first because Kate provoked her.

Obviously Kate noticed that fact, but maybe she was afraid of her brother. She lowered her gun and Jen sheathed the claws. I breathed a sigh of relief as Scott breathed heavily, relieved as well.

"Merci, Cristophe. Juste à temps." Jen said.

"De rien, Jen. I'm happy you came back here... finally. I was waiting for you. Nous t'attendions tous."

"At your service. Chaque fois que vous avez besoin de moi."

"(What?)" I thought. "(Cristophe...? Jen...? ...He knows her?...He knew she was alive? They're talking each other in French as they're old friends. Besides... Cristophe? Not Christopher? Is he French?)"

Kate was always under Chris' fire, but everything seemed to be under control. Jen looked at me and smiled. Then she crouched down near Derek, who was still dazed and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Stay still, hun. Don't move."

Then she put her hands inches to one arrow, without touching it and the arrow got out of his wound. Then she made the same with the other arrow and the bullet. Everyone of us was dumbfounded, Kate included. Everybody except for Chris. It looks like he knows who Jen is. I mean... who she really is. Her power... her abilities.

Suddenly the door of the Hale house creaked open.


	48. Chapter 48

"Allison, get back!" Chris Argent yelled.

Kate was still staring at him. I looked to them all, then we all turned to the house. Kate got her gun ready and pointed it at the door. Scott got up and stood beside me. Allison slowly got up too and Chris walked slowly towards us and Allison. Then we all stood there ready.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Scott and I said at the same time.

We got ready to shift. I looked around me and Derek and Jen were not there anymore. Suddenly the Alpha ran out. We turned trying to find him, but he ran so fast. He knocked Chris unconscious first, then knocked Allison down. He ran and knocked me down and then Scott. Soon it was only Kate and she was spinning and had her gun ready.

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled.

She looked around and then all of a sudden Peter was there, in his human form. He grabbed Kate's wrist and she grunted. A shot went off from her gun as they struggled. Then another shot fired. Peter then slapped Kate's wrist and knocked the gun out of her hands. You could hear the bones as they cracked.

"Aaaah!" she screamed.

He then grabbed her neck and threw her onto the porch. He walked up to her and pulled her into the house. Allison looked and quickly got up and ran into the house. I followed.

"No!" Allison screamed.

Inside we saw Peter with his claws around Kate's neck. Jen and Derek were there, also.

"Don't try to stop me Jen." said Peter.

"I have no intention of doing it. I came here to enjoy the scene. I wanna see her die!" she answered with revengeful glance, looking at Kate.

Derek had the same look.

"I want her to see me... I want to make sure she looks me in the eyes... Look at me! ...I won bitch!" Jen said, holding Derek's hand.

"Well, I think there's a lot of people who will not cry for your death. The worst thing is that you have ANY idea about what you did!"

Then Peter looked at Allison, that was trembling.

"Allison is beautiful, Kate." Peter said.. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged."

Kate was scared and her breath skipped.

"So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family... For leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it!" Peter said, with a trembling voice.

Allison was crying and looked so sad. But I didn't feel sorry for Kate, knowing what she did.

"...And I'll let her live." Peter said.

Allison gasped and Kate said:

"I'm sorry."

There was a slight pause and then Peter clawed Kate's neck and blood spattered everywhere. We both gasped. Allison ran forward a little bit. Kate fell to the ground... dead and Allison gasped again. Peter looked amused and then sighed. Jen was smiling... satisfied.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere. How about to you, Kenzie?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. But then as Peter walked towards Allison, I stepped in front of her and shifted. I growled at Peter. He just chuckled, but then Scott was there and growled. He was next to me in his werewolf form. I looked to see Jen and Derek next to Scott, too. Derek was in werewolf form and Jen had only red eyes and fangs.

"Can you handle him?" Jen asked.

"Yes! sure!" Derek replied.

"Ok, I will go outside to help Chris. Kenzie, come with me! It's too much dangerous for you."

"I can help!" I said.

"No! Get Allison out of here!" Scott said.

I was about to argue when Derek said:

"Go!... save Allison."

So I pulled Allison and we went out of the house with Jen. Then I heard Scott and Derek fighting against Peter. I followed Allison over to where her dad was laying.

"Dad! Dad!" said Allison, trying to wake him.

"Mr. Argent!" I yelled.

"Chris, are you ok?" asked Jen.

He was trying to wake up and said:

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine... I'm fine."

I turned to the house. I really wanted to run back in there, but I didn't. I stayed out with Allison and Mr. Argent. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Grayson. Allison got up and hugged him.

"Grayson!" she cried. "Aunt... Aunt Kate is dead! Peter killed her!"

He hugged her back and looked shocked, but also glad.

"Uncle... are you ok?" he asked to Chris.

"Yes. Don't worry. You... you shouldn't be here."

"I know, but... I was worried for you."

It looked like he dared not to look at me.

"What?" I asked, confused by this. "How do you...?"

"Kenzie." he said.

I suddenly remembered what Jen said to me. He let Allison go and came over by me. Don't ask me how or why, but yeah... I remembered what Jen said... and the shared looks... and the secrets they seemed to be hiding.

"You're... you're related to them? Allison... the Argents?" I yelled. "Stay away from me!"

Grayson looked hurt.

"Kenzie, let me explain." he started.

"No!" I yelled back and backing away from him.

"You have to talk about this, but not now!" Jen yelled. "Remember what I told you? Chris, Allison, Grayson and his parents... are different!"

Scott was thrown out of the window, so I turned to look at him. Then the Alpha came out next. I rushed up to help Scott. I shifted back and growled. Scott got up. I kicked at the Alpha, but he shoved me down.

"Kenzie!" I heard Grayson yell... and he was right next to me helping me up.

I didn't look at him. I was too much angry. Just to the Alpha, who had Scott by his collar of the jacket he was wearing. He growled in Scott's face. I went to help, but before I did, Scott kicked the Alpha and fell to the ground. Peter stumbled a little. I rushed over to Scott and we both got ready to fight him.

Behind us we heard tires screeching and a horn honking. I looked quickly and saw it was Jackson and Stiles.

"(No!)" I thought. "(I don't want to see them hurt too.)"

Stiles threw a glass beaker and of course the Alpha caught it, growling.

"Oh, damn." Stiles said.

Then Scott yelled:

"Allison!"

He threw the bow to her. She caught it and got it ready with an arrow. The Alpha turned towards her and looked like he was going to throw it at her. But before he could, she shot an arrow and it connected to the beaker. His arm caught on fire. He was growling and trying to shake the fire off. We all stared. Then I caught Stiles looking to Jackson, so I looked too. He had another beaker.

"(Yes!)" I thought.

He looked to it and then threw it. It smashed and the Alpha caught completely on fire. He was screaming and trying to shake off the fire. He looked to Allison and tried to crawl near her, but Scott screamed:

"No!"

...And kicked the Alpha away. He then fell behind a tree and by that time, most of the fire seemed to have died away.

Peter was back to his human form. He seemed to be gasping, but then fell to the ground. We looked at him burnt. We were all breathing heavily and full of emotions. Allison walked over to Scott. He looked away, but she pulled his face towards hers and stared. She moved closed and kissed him. As she did, Scott went back to his human self. Grayson came close to me and took hold of my hand. I let him. We stared at each other, unsure what to say.

"We'll talk later. I want to explain." he said.

I just nodded. Chris finally woke up and looked around at the scene. He stared to Allison and Scott, then to the sky and back. He looked passed me and Grayson and we could hear Peter gasping for air. Then we saw Derek suddenly appear and he walked over to Peter along with Jen. They were holding hands. Derek stood and straddled over Peter. He just stared up at Derek gasping for breath. Then Derek knelt down over Peter while still holding Jen's hand.

"Wait!" Scott yelled. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you."

I can't see Derek's expression, but he did hesitate.

"Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Allison... her father... her family. Maybe even Kenzie." Scott said. "What am I supposed to do?"

Grayson squeezed my hand tighter and leaned in.

"I won't let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you." he said.

I smiled at him. Everyone held their breath then or was breathing slowly and looking around. Peter was still gasping and through his gasping said something to Derek:

"You've... already... decided. I can smell it on you!"

Peter said loud the last phrase. It made Derek draw his clawed hand back.

"Wa... wait! No! no! Don't!" yelled Scott.

But too late. Derek slashed Peter's throat. I gasped. Peter gasped one more time and then he died. Derek stood up and turned to look at us along with Jen. He now had red eyes. He said:

"I am the Alpha now."

Then he looked to Jen and said:

"We both are Alphas."

We all just stared at him. Scott looked disappointed and sad. And really, I don't blame him. He had a chance at a cure and Derek blew it for him.

Speaking of Derek... he's an Alpha, now. I hope this will be a good thing. Luckily there's Jen to calm him down.

I think I should be shocked about what happened tonight, but I'm not. Maybe it's the adrenaline, or it's because I am a werewolf. I don't know.

We were all quiet, but there was already a big tension between me and Grayson, so Jen told us:

"You... and you! With me at Deaton's."

So we all went in Derek's Camaro, on our way to the Animal Clinic. When we got in, Jen and Derek withdrew, to let us free to talk.

"We should really talk about what happened tonight." said Grayson.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Yes, there is. I... I saw how you acted in the woods. You're right. I'm Allison's cousin on her mom side. I'm a Mays, not an Argent." Grayson explained.

"I heard female side of that family is the worse. Worser than the Argents." I replied.

"You're right. They are, but I'm not like them at all. All my family is different. My parents and..." he said, then trailed off for a while, lowering his glance. "We don't hunt. We're not hunters. We have no desire to. We help werewolves. Like Jen. Now... you. Why do you think we were in Paris? We wanted to be as far away from all this as we could be.

I am what my Aunt calls: "The black sheep" of Mays family. I'm sure she hates me. Because like I said, I want nothing to do with hunting."

I was still unsure whether or not to trust him, but I was recalling my conversation with Jen. She said I could trust him with all my heart and that there are things I might not like about him, but yeah... I could count on him and trust him. And also, if Jen lived with his parents for six years, that means they're really different from the rest of their family. And if she can trust him and is best friends with him, then really he can't be bad.

"Ok. So... if you're not into hunting, why come to Beacon Hills where your Aunt is?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Jen and I came back together. She came here to find Derek and to have her revenge against Kate. Me... I came with her to help. And I don't know... something was telling me to come. I had this feeling drawing me here." Grayson explained. "I'm starting to think it's you. Because I know we just met, but I like you a lot and never felt like I needed to have someone understand what I do and have you not mad at me."

I smiled and pretty sure I blushed too.

"Why didn't you just tell me? That... Mrs. Argent is your aunt. Sorry, I don't remember her name." I said.

"It's Victoria... Because, I knew you had to know about the Argents since they were in town. I was afraid you wouldn't even give me the chance to get to know you." he said.

"Well, luckily you broke the spell."

"That's not exactly the truth." said Jen.

Jen, Derek and Deaton caught up with us.

"Hey, guys!" Deaton said.

"Bomb it's exploded... Doc." said Jen. "Now... you tell them the truth, or I will do it."

"Oh, ok... Well, you didn't break the spell, Grayson."

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Well, you did, but your hand was led by me. All happened for a reason. Jen went to Paris because she had to meet Grayson and come back here with him... for Kenzie."

"Hey! wait... wait a minute..." Derek said shocked. "You... knew she was alive? you knew... where she was?"

Deaton sighed. Derek couldn't believe to his ears.

"I'm sorry Derek. She had to be protected."

"Protected? ...And what about us? About our relationship? You knew what I felt for her. You knew we wanted to spend our life together. I would have followed her till the end of the world. I was able to protect her."

"I know... I'm sorry." Deaton replied sadly. "But you were only fifteen years old. Your mothers decided for you." said Deaton.

Now I understand why Jen doesn't want to go home to see her parents. She's angry with them.

"Have you any idea... about how many bad things happened because of this lie? Kate... the fire... all my family burnt alive..."

"I know Derek. But was not my decision. Talia and Jen's mother decided about it. I didn't agree with this, and I know very well all the problems that lie created. I could feel your pain every day, Derek, but I couldn't tell you the truth. I'm really sorry. She had to be protected, to become the Alpha she's now... Well, don't ask me other things, because I cannot answer." Deaton said, leaving the room.

I felt sad for Jen and Derek. And I understand why they're angry. Somehow their mothers betrayed them.

"Everyone is in the right place, now." said Jen, holding Derek's hand and smiling to us.

"Jen... the girl that wants to see everyone happy." said Grayson. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro... But I love more this man... My lobito..." she said. "I love you Derek. You'll never know how much I love you."

"I can feel it. Every minute... every second that you're with me." he said givin' her a passionate kiss.

What an amazing day, filled by big emotions. I'm sure we'll be a great pack. And I'm sure I will learn a lot from Jen. Now there's this guy in my life. I really like him.

Derek was cradling Jen in his arms.

"Well, what are you waiting for, charming prince? Come on! Follow our example!" Jen said to Grayson.

He took me in his arms and kissed me. My legs were shaking and my heart was beating so fast.

"Give her a lift to her home with my Mustang. Me... and this man..." she said smiling to Derek. "...Have a lot to make up for lost time. Come on, stud! I can't wait to tear you into pieces..."

Jen slipped two fingers in one of Derek's jeans loops and dragged him outside.

"I think they will have a lot of fun tonight." Grayson said.

We both laughed.

"Come on. I take you home." he said smiling.

I went home with him. I was so exausted, but happy. Luckily my mom was still at work, so I didn't have to answer a bunch of questions right now. We talked then for a while about random things, then he kissed me again, before go back to the Clinic. He was staying there in a room above it.

I was about to go to bed when my cell phone rang. It was Scott.

"Hello?" I asked.

"(Hi. It's Scott. I just wanted to let you know... Sheriff Stilinski and the other Officers went to the Hale house and found Kate's body. They're blaming her for the fire.)" Scott said. "(Also, Stiles and I went by the hospital to check on Lydia.)"

"How is she?" I asked.

"(Ok. She was sleeping. Her bite wasn't healed.)"

"Oh? What does it mean? What is she?" I asked. "I mean, she can't be a werewolf."

"(Yeah... we came to that same conclusion. We don't know either.)"

We then hung up and I thought about Lydia for a few minutes, but then was so tired and I fell asleep.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Jackson came back to the Hale House and got inside screaming like crazy.

"Derek!" he yelled. "Derek! I know you're here!"

Derek and Jen came to the top of the stairs. He was bare-chested and she was only wearing his shirt. Jackson couldn't find a worse moment to go there. Jen shook her head no. She knew something bad was going to happen. Derek was very angry.

"I... I helped you." Jackson said with a trembling voice. "I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted... You got what you wanted."

"Not now Jackson... Go away!" Derek answered, angry.

"No! It's my turn to get what I want!" he yelled.

Derek just looked at him, jumped down the stairs and, without Jen's agreement, gave him "the bite", trying to kill him.


End file.
